Love Potion 9
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: AU Chloe's life is about to be turned upside down. Ultimatly this is a Chloe/Oliver fanfic but due to a drink called LOVE there are Chlex and Chloe/Kal/Clark scenes. WARNING NC-17/R rated material contained. I changed things a bit. Finally new Chap up
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters from the show SMALLVILLE, nor do i profit from this in any way. **

**This is set after Chloe's gradutation from University. It doesn't follow the comic's version of the characters, since in the comics Chloe isn't a character. Everything in Italics are flashbacks and most writing between ' and ' mean the characters is talking to themselves inside their head.**

**Thanks and i would love feedback this is my first Smallville fanfic.**

**CHAPTER 1**

'It Can't be morning yet. Ugh.' Chloe threw her hand over her eyes to block the sun's entrance. 'I'm gonna kill Lois for dragging me out to party and then leaving me alone. Probably ran off to chase a story. Couldn't bring me along.' Chloe wiggled down sliding the covers over her head. 'Mmm. Silky sheets.' Chloe was stilled deep in thought as she ran her hands over the sheet. Maybe if she had stopped thinking about the night before she would have realized this was not her room. 'And that stupid drink. "Love Potion 9" What was in that? I can't remember half of what happened last night. Cept of course, Lois dumping me by myself. We were supposed to be celebrating my graduation, and she leaves me there. And there was a guy I think.' Birds started chirping outside the window. A lovely sound normally but not for someone with a hang over. 'I wish those birds would shut up.' Chloe thought as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Birds??" Chloe shot up in surprise, yelling out loud. A motion and sound she immediately regretted. 'I never hear the birds in the city just the traffic noises.' She looked around the room and was slightly confused. 'This is definitely not my room.' Finally noticing the hand on her thigh, which had been resting there comfortably the entire time, Chloe looked under the sheets. 'I'm NAKED. Oh god. Tell me I didn't do something stupid last night.' She closed her eyes and remember that, Yes, she had definitely done something stupid last night. But who with.

Cautiously she slid back the sheets to uncover the man in bed beside her. His head was turned away and all she could she was a strong muscled back and a bald head. Leaning over further caught her a glimpse of his face. What she saw made her scream and fall off the bed. "OH MY GOD." Frantically she raced around the room gathering up her clothes. All the while screaming in her head. 'Don't wake up. Don't wake up. Don't wake up." She speedily put on her clothes. Her purse was by the door, her skirt thrown across a chair, her skimpy shirt next to the bed and her shoes scattered over the floor. She found her bra hanging from the bed post. And had to climb on the bed to get it back. When she climbed back down she fell to the floor letting out a yelp.

The man in the bed moved and grumbled, "Quiet I'm trying to sleep."

Chloe froze not wanting to face him this morning, or ever. Hoping he forgot everything about last night. Quietly she search the room for her underwear. Frustrated she hissed out loud, "Where are my underwear?"

The man just laughed and said. "In the limo." Laughing caused her head to hurt so he groaned and turned back over in bed.

"Crap." Chloe said outloud. 'I've got to get out of here. I can't let him wake up and see me.' Chloe turned her back to the bed and cautiously walked to the door. It creaked as it opened which surprised her. In this place she thought everything was oiled and spotless.

"Hey where are you going? Don't you want to continue last nights fun?" The man called from the bed.

That was all she needed. Chloe ran through the door and didn't stop until she reached the road. 'Now what? I've got no car, and no money. At least not enough to take a cab back to Metropolis. CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!' The sound of a car pulling up along beside her drew her out of her thoughts.

"Hey stranger." A familiar male voice called out to her.

"Oh thank god, Clark." Chloe ran to the door and hopped into the truck. "Thank god its you, I can't go home. Is anyone at your place?"

"No. What's up with you Chloe? Why are you out here? Not chasing another Luthor story are you?" Clark asked as he pulled back onto the road.

"No. I really don't want to talk about it. Can I just hide out at your house for a little while? I need a safe place to think." Chloe pleaded.

"You're always welcome at the farm. I won't ask you any questions for the time being. But you're going to have to tell me eventually." Clark told her.

They rode in silence all the way to the farm. Clark kept glancing her way as they drove. He noticed how unusually quiet she was. 'Something big must have happened. It's not like her to be so quiet.'

Chloe just stared out the window as the scenery passed her by. 'What am I gonna do? I can't actually tell anyone. I mean I slept with Lex. Lex Luthor. What happened to me last night? Never in my right mind would I ever have slept with Lex. Did someone slip me something? It was probably that stupid drink Lois ordered me. I drank what…nine…no…ten glasses. Way too many. What was I thinking? Crap, what am I gonna do?'

The truck slowed to a stop before the Kent house. Chloe broke out of her trance to exit the vehicle. Instead of walking towards the house Chloe turned to the barn. Slowly she walked up the stairs and sat down on the couch staring out the open loft doors.

"Chloe? What's going on with you? You are so quiet." Clark asked cautiously.

"It's nothing. Really Clark. Hey can I borrow a shirt till I go back home." Chloe smiled big. "Hopefully something not plaid."

"Sure no problem. Be right back." Clark said, returning her smile. Instead of speeding back into the house he just walked. Wanting to give her time to think.

Chloe removed her necklace and placed it on the desk as she looked at the pictures. Pictures of the old gang. Pete smiling like a dork. Lana aloof and perfect. Clark with Jonathan Kent. And there hidden in the back was a picture of Clark and Lex. They looked like brothers. Lex was so full of mistrust. Even then. He had been good once. She remembered it. Who knew Lex could go so bad. Sitting down she closed her eyes again. Flashes of the night before assaulted her.

"_Lex! Oh…" She could feel him inside her, filling her. He kissed her as she straddled his lap. Her skirt around her hips and her shirt unbuttoned. She ran her hands over his naked chest. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. 'What is wrong with me. This was Lex.' But then she felt it. That uncontrollable urge. Something taking over her body._

_He thrust into her hard enjoying the feel of her surrounding him. "Mmm. Chloe." Lex moved again pumping into her. He reached over and took a drink of a reddish drink before handing it to her. She took a large swallow before beginning to ride him. "You are so much better then Lana."_

"Chloe? Chloe wake up. I brought that shirt for you." Clark's voice interrupted the disturbing memory.

"Oh. Thanks." She stood up and grabbed it from him. Shaking her head she walked over to look outside. Suddenly thirsty, drinking having given her cotton mouth, she asked. "Did you bring me anything to drink?"

"Of course." Clark handed her a can of strawberry soda. Chloe eyed it noticing the label said Love. Before popping the top and swallowing half the can. "Yeah I know. Lana bought this new soda. It's supposedly brewed and canned in the area and she's all about supporting the local economy lately." Turning back the table he picked up the necklace Lois had got her for graduation. "Where'd you get this?"

Chloe felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Then something like Euphoria hit her. She gave Clark one of the goofiest smiles before speaking. "What? Hmmm." She giggled a little before seeing the necklace in his hand. "Oh that. My graduation present from Lois. Its so pretty you should try it on."

"Chloe I don't need to try on your necklace." Before Clark could move away from her she had it secured around his neck.

"See pretty." Chloe giggled like a little girl as she danced around the room. She drank the hole bottle of soda and tossed it behind her. Noticing the shirt in her hand she nonchalantly pulled off her own in front of Clark. She looked at him and noticed something different about him. Something in the eyes and the smile that wasn't quite right. But before she could worry that feeling washed over her again. She just felt Euphoric. Everything was wonderful and perfect.

"You know I never gave you my present." He told her. Walking up to Chloe he held her in his arms.

"Yes you did, Clark. You and Lana gave me something." She smiled her widest smile. "I can't remember what it is but I know you gave me something."

"Oh I'm sure Clark gave you a gift. But I haven't." He smiled again before kissing her.

She didn't protest. Kissing made her feel wonderful. That euphoric feeling rushed from her head to every inch of her body and she kissed him back. She recognized the strong urge that washed over her. Recognized it before succumbing to it yet again. Kal moved them over to the couch kissing her the entire time. When he finally stopped kissing her to remove his shirt she asked. "If you're not Clark then who are you?"

"I'm hurt. Don't you remember me?" He asked before kissing her again. His hands moved to her bra and tore it off her.

"Are you Kal?" She asked.

"Bingo. No more questions." Kal kissed her and Chloe returned the kiss's fully.

Hours passed in the barn. Whenever Chloe began to come out the trance, Kal would have her drink more of the soda. In the back of her mind she kept hearing a voice say, 'What are you doing? Wake up? Snap out of it.'. But every time the Euphoric feeling washed it away.

Kal finally collapsed against her on the couch. "You are one amazing woman, Chloe. To bad Clark never saw it." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Yep too bad." Was all she could murmur before falling asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

**I do not own the characters from the show SMALLVILLE, nor do i profit from this in any way. **

**This is set after Chloe's gradutation from University. It doesn't follow the comic's version of the characters, since in the comics Chloe isn't a character. Everything in Italics are flashbacks and most writing between ' and ' mean the characters is talking to themselves inside their head.**

**Thanks and i would love feedback this is my first Smallville fanfic.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

When Chloe woke up it was to a pressure on her chest. Almost like she was being crushed. Looking around she saw Clark laying across her. NAKED. Clark was NAKED. That realization what followed by an even larger shock. SHE WAS NAKED. 'Not again!' Chloe closed her eyes momentarily before turning and looking out the open loft doors. She paused, admiring the beautiful way the sun looked as it set, before springing into action.

Wiggling out from under Kal's sleeping form, Chloe moved around the room and put on her clothes. For the second time that day she had to gather her garments off the floor and strange places around the room. Yet again she came up once piece short. For the life of her she could not locate her bra. 'Great! Just great. Lets just hope no one finds it.' She quickly put on her shirt and pulled Clarks black cotton tee over it. 'Maybe that will hid my lack of bra status.'

Chloe looked back at the male form. 'I came here to get away from a horrible mistake only to end up repeating it with a different guy. Great luck I have. I can't let Clark find out about this. It would crush him to know what Kal did.'

Chloe walked over to the couch and removed her necklace from Kal/Clark neck. 'Trust Lois to give me a necklace with kryptonite in it.' Looking around her she saw the cans of soda strewn all over the floor. She quickly placed all but one in the recycling. 'Better look into this soda. It's not normal for me to act so out of control. Well actually in Smallville it is. But probably a safe idea to check it out. That "Love Potion 9" tasted kinda like strawberry's. No more drinking for me ever.'

Clark started to move, waking up. 'Crap he's still naked.'

"Chloe what happened? Why am I naked?" He asked her.

'I guess he doesn't remember. Good.' Chloe forced herself to laugh. "Well, after about two drinks of that soda LOVE and you were running around like a crazy man. I think there must be some kryptonite in that drink. One sip and you lost all your inhibitions." Chloe laughed again. "My favorite part was when you stripped to the song "I'm too sexy" when it came on the radio."

Clark moaned covering his eyes. "Please tell me I didn't."

"Oh yes you did. You are so lucky I didn't have a camera." Chloe teased before she turned to walk down the stairs. "Now get dressed so you can drive me home. I'm starving. Plus I need to take a shower and change."

Clark was dressed and at the bottom of the stairs before she walked 5 feet. "What's taking you so long?" He joked tapping his foot.

"Hey that was cheating." Chloe laughed before rushing down the rest of the steps.

Clark turned serious, "I'm glad you snapped out of it. You were starting to scare me this morning. But hey, if it takes me stripping to make you smile, I'd do it anytime, anywhere."

"Oh really. Anytime? Anywhere?" She giggled. "I don't think I could subject other people to it. It was awful, really." She punched him in the arm playfully as they walked out of the barn together. "We should keep what happened today between us. I suppose I just needed a break away from Lois and everything." Chloe paused before continuing. "You really should get rid of those LOVE sodas. I don't think you want to subject your mom to a strip dance."

"I suppose it's been hard for you. With Lois getting your dream job." Clark asked.

"Yeah. I can't blame her, she's not hindered by the things I am. I've had to sacrifice a lot of good stories for you, and the guys. Even for some of the meteor infected. She doesn't really have to think about that or protect people." Chloe said as she leaned against the wood railing, taking in the beautiful surroundings. "I guess it just hurts a little. But I'm doing good with the guys. We've taken out a lot of Lex's projects. Helped a lot of people."

"I'm sorry Chloe. I never mean to hurt you but I suppose somehow I always do don't I." Clark came up behind her and gave her a hug. "It means a lot what you do for me. For all of us. You are our hero Chloe. The amount of times you've sacrificed something for me, Bart, AC, Victor and Oliver is unbelievable. Anyone of us would lay down our lives for you, but it seems like you keep doing that for us."

"Yeah but I've got the whole 'I can come back from the dead' thing." Chloe joked. "Alright it's time to get me home. Don't want me out past my curfew."

"Ok I get the point. You gonna be ok though?" Clark asked.

"Of course. I'm always ok." Chloe smiled.

Luckily Lois wasn't home when Chloe got to the apartment. She headed straight to the bathroom and started the shower. Quickly she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. Letting the warm water wash over her, she closed her eyes and just leaned into the rushing water. Memories of the past day flooded through her mind.

"_Lois do we really have to go drinking tonight?" Chloe whined._

"_Of course. You're a college graduate and we have to celebrate my promotion. Investigative Reporter. Great isn't it." Lois informed her._

_--_

"_What do you mean you are leaving? You're the one who dragged me out here." Chloe yelled._

"_I got a great lead. I can't pass it up." Lois told her. "Look I paid for all the drinks and ordered you some rounds."_

"_What did you order me?" Chloe asked._

"_Some new drink. They call it Love Potion 9. It's so cheesy. Enjoy. Have fun." Lois practically demanded._

"_Fine. What ever." Chloe sulked._

_--_

"_Oh god, Kal." Chloe moaned as he ran his hands over her body. He picked her up and sat her on the railing. Carefully he positioned himself at her entrance. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled him into a deep kiss as he slammed deep into her body._

"_Mmmm. Chloe." He kissed her again as he continued to pump into her. "You feel so good."_

_--_

"_God Chloe. Who knew you'd be such a great lay." Lex taunted as he tore her clothes off. Chloe ignored his comment as she tore his shirt from his back and unzipped his pants. They had quickly redressed in the car. Lex had carried her to his room with her legs wrapped around his waist. Lex stripped her of her clothes and slammed her against the door. Positioning himself he entered her quickly and slammed into her repeatedly._

'Oh god. What happened to me? What did I do?' Chloe thought. Chloe grabbed the soap and started to scrub her body. After 10 minutes of scrubbing she finally stopped herself. Quickly washing her hair, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

Chloe walked into her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. 'Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and all of this will all be just a bad dream.' Grabbing a large shirt Chloe slipped it over her head and dropped the towel on the floor. Crawling under the sheets she pulled them over her head and close her eyes. Within moments she was fast asleep.

"_What are you doing here? Thought you'd be off torturing people." Chloe said as she picked up her drink and downed it. "Yo bartender can I have another."_

"_Well Ms. Sullivan, this is my bar. May I ask what you are doing here? And in such a skimpy outfit." Lex asked sitting down next to her. When the bartender came up he told him, "Put this on my tab and I'll have what she's having. In fact, send a few rounds to my private booth."_

Chloe tossed in her bed, slowly opening her eyes to utter darkness. What had woken her? She heard it again. Her cell was ringing. 'Who would be calling me in the middle of the night?' Scrambling out of bed, she rushed to the dresser and pulled her phone out of her purse. 'Ollie's calling. I wonder what's up.'

"Oliver? Why are you calling so late at night?" Chloe answered the phone slightly worried.

"We need your help. Can you come to Metropolis right now?" He asked.

"Of course. But I thought you guys were out of town." Chloe asked as she rushed around grabbing clothes and pulling them on.

"Great I'm sending Bart to pick you up." Oliver sounded extremely relieved.

"Ollie what's going on? What can't wait until I drive there?" Chloe became extremely worried.

"We'll talk once you get here. Bart should be there by now. See you when you get here." Oliver hung up.

Quickly Chloe pulled on her jeans and threw a loose sweater on over it. Grabbing a bag she packed extra clothes. Nice clothes in case she needed to go out anywhere and headed to the door. Before she reached it there was an urgent knocking. Opening it she saw Bart.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Bart asked. 'No flirting. Must be bad.'

"Yeah got a bag of clothes, my laptop and purse. Let me just lock the door." Chloe stepped out the door and the second she locked the door, Bart had her in his arms running. Within a minute they were in Queen tower.

Chloe looked around the room and saw the worried faces. Oliver and AC were standing by the couch looking down. Bart rushed to their sides.

"Is he ok? Is he going to make it?" Bart asked.

"I don't know Bart." AC grumbled clearly upset.

"What's going on who's hurt?" Chloe asked rushing forward.

"It's Victor. We were on a mission. And everything was normal but then he stopped talking to us. He just froze. He's not shot or wounded that we can tell. He's just catatonic." Oliver explained.

"Where were you and what was he doing?" Chloe asked. Rushing to Victor's side.

"We found another lab, here in Metropolis. This one was very high tech. Victor was hacking into their mainframe and he just froze." AC told her.

"Take him into the computer room. Place him on the table." Chloe ordered the men, after she had placed her hand on his chest. Turning to Oliver she explained. "It must have been a virus. If it were anything else I could heal him myself. It must be computer related. I'll do everything I possibly can."

"I know you will." Oliver grabbed her hand before they followed the others. "You are always looking out for us. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Chloe rushed into the computer room and hooked Victor up to the computers. Almost immediately she found the virus. "Guys this is bad. The virus is designed to destroy any computer system that hacks in unauthorized. Since Victor is mostly computer it's slowly shutting his system's down."

"But you can stop it right?" Bart voice pleaded with her to make it right.

"With a lot of hard work. I believe I can." Chloe told them.

"What can we do to help?" AC asked her.

"Honestly." Chloe said never looking away from the computer screen. "Get me lots of coffee and get some rest. You guys being in here will only distract me."

"But…" Bart and AC both started, before Oliver cut them off.

"No arguments. AC go to bed. Bart go get me 4 Large Almond Mocha's with extra cream, then go to bed." Oliver turned back to Chloe as the two others left the room. "Do you need anything to eat?" When Chloe's stomach growled in response he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything. Just nothing greasy or messy. Something easy to eat." Chloe told him staring intently at the screen and tapping away on the keyboard.

"Something that can just hang from your mouth right. One sandwich coming up." Oliver turned to leave the room, but stopped next to Victor. "Come out of this, buddy. We need heroes like you in this world."

Chloe called out to him before he left the room completely, "We need heroes like you too, Oliver."

Oliver acted like he didn't hear her and continued out of the room. Chloe worked hard on destroying the virus and bringing Victor back to their world. She barely noticed when Bart entered with the coffee. Grabbing a cup and drinking it fast she didn't even pause when it burned her tongue and throat. At some point Oliver came back and gave her a sandwich or two. She couldn't quite remember, since she was so focused on the problem. She had managed to stop the virus's spread within the first hour. It took her almost two more hours to work out how to reverse it's effects on his body. Another two hours had daylight breaking through the windows. She still had work to do but she was close. A total of 7 hours passed before she was able to destroy the virus and reverse it's adverse effects on Victor's body. Getting up from her chair, she stretched as she walked over to stand beside him. Unhooking the cables that plugged him into the computer's she waited for him to wake up.

Slowly his eyes opened. He looked around him, at first confused. When he saw her smiling face looked even more confused. Chloe laughs out loud, before speaking, "You gave us a scare. What have I told you about computer virus's? The guys have been worried sick about you!"

"That last thing I remember was plugging into the LexCorp computer. What happened to me?" Victor asks her slowly sitting up.

"A pretty nasty virus. You didn't protect yourself and it nearly killed you. But lucky you I swooped in to save you. I killed the virus and reversed the damage." Chloe told him. "Come one. The guys will want to see you."

His arm wrapped around her shoulder they walked into the living room. Chloe was not surprised to see Bart and AC crashed on the couch. Oliver was sitting at his computer.

'Probably working on another business deal.' Chloe thought to herself. "Hey guys look who decided to join the living." She cheerfully called out.

"Hey man." AC whipped his head around. He quickly jumped over the couch, jostling Bart, as he rushed over to hug Victor.

Bart was there only a second behind AC, all smiles. "Victor man. Gave us a scare. You want anything?"

"So good to see you up again, Victor." Oliver moved from behind his desk to give him a quick hug. Oliver then moved to stand behind the yawning Chloe wrapping his arms around her giving her a hug. "Chloe stayed awake all night to save your butt. And now I think it's time for OUR hero to get some sleep."

"I 'yawn' am not 'yawn' tired." Chloe yawned loudly. All the guys laughed loudly.

"Nope no argument. You need rest." Oliver told her as he guided her to the nearest bedroom. "Now go to bed."

"But this is your room Oliver." Chloe protested.

"Yes it is. Biggest more comfortable bed in the house." Oliver joked. "I've got way too much to do today, so it's all yours. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight guys." Chloe called out to the living room.

Bart was there in less then a second. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, mamacita."

"Goodnight Bart." Chloe giggled as she closed the door. 'Thank god Victor's ok. He sure had me worried. Why can't these guys be just a little more careful?' Chloe laughed at her own thoughts. 'Pot calling the kettle black, I suppose.' As she walked toward the bed she removed her shoes and pants, setting them on the floor next to the bed. Pulling back the covers she climbed into the bed. Sliding between the sheets she let out a sigh of satisfaction. 'Mmmm. I could get used to a bed like this. I wonder if Ollie would mind me stealing it?' Settling herself between the sheets she let out one more sigh, before falling asleep.

More to come soon. Please send me feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

'She looks so innocent and peaceful lying in my bed. She works too hard. Worries about us too much. Does too much. How many times has she died for us? How many more times will she be hurt and injured for us?' Oliver stood next to his bed watching Chloe sleep. She had slept nearly 12 hours and didn't show signs of waking. 'She seems to be sleeping a dreamless sleep. She looks like she does after…she's not dead is she?' Suddenly worried Oliver reached over to check for a pulse. 'No, still alive. Thank god.'

Chloe started to moan in her sleep. "No." She thrashed on the bed, almost wildly.

Afraid Oliver climbed onto the bed to wake her up. "Chloe? What's wrong?" She didn't wake from her nightmare. Instead she started thrashing her arms around like she was batting someone away. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and held her still. "Chloe please wake up."

"Ollie? Ollie what's wrong?" Chloe asked waking from her sleep.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" He chuckled in her ear. His arms still wrapped around her, holding her against his body.

"Uh, why are you holding me?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep." Oliver released her and she rolled away from him. "I didn't want you hurting yourself."

They lay on opposite sides of the bed looking each other in the eye. Chloe eyed him thoughtfully. 'I can't believe how much the past year has changed things. A year ago if someone asked who my closest friend was without a second thought I would have said Clark Kent. Now it'd probably be a toss between Oliver and Clark. A year ago I would never have thought about leaving the Daily Planet. Now I wish I worked anywhere but there. He's done so much to help me. I'm very lucky to have him as a friend. The evening chill crept into the bedroom from an open window causing her to pull the covers up tighter around her body. Noticing the changing light she asked "Thanks for that. How long have I been asleep?"

"Well when you finally went to bed it was almost 8 and now," He looked at his watch and before continuing, "Now it's almost 8."

"That long!? I must be more exhausted then I thought." Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling.

Oliver copied her movement so that they were both laying on their backs. Him on top over the covers, her below them. Casually he propped his head in his hands, cupping them under his neck. "What's wrong Chloe? You don't seem like yourself."

"Nothing, really." Oliver gave her a look that practically screamed 'Yeah right'. Chloe let out a sigh before continuing. "Ok Ok there is something. Actually it more like a lot of thing's."

"So tell me." When she just sighed again he chuckled. "I'd bet a million dollars at least one of the 'things' is Lois being promoted. She walked in after only two years of being a reporter, only becoming one in the beginning off a whim, and took your dream job."

"Yes. But unfortunately for you I never took the bet and I don't have a million dollars."

Noticing her sad smile he knew he was right. 'Damn Lois. She probably has been going on and on about how excited she is for her promotion, ignoring the feelings of her own cousin. Chloe would have been there by now if it weren't for the League and Clark Kent. She's killed so many headline's to protect the League's and Clark's secrets. I bet Lois hasn't even thought about how this might affect Chloe.' Oliver frowned as he thought about it. He turned on his side again tucking a hand under his face he looked at her.

"Why are you frowning like that?" Chloe asks turning back on her side to face him.

"If it weren't for us, you would be the head reporter at the Daily Planet." Oliver commented.

"Ollie, it isn't your guys' fault." Chloe said reaching out to touch his arm. When their skin touched an electric shock radiated threw their bodies. Chloe's eyes grew large but she left her hand in place.

"Did you feel that? You shocked me." Oliver laughed. Chloe joined him in his laughter.

"Are you sure it wasn't you that shocked me. You do love using those electric arrows." She teased finally bringing her arm back to her side. "Look about the Lois situation. Yes it hurts and many times I think it should be me not her. But what I do with the League, for the league is more important. Besides ever since Luthor bought it…well it just isn't the same. You know I've written more then a few articles having nothing to do with the League that at any other paper would have been front page news. Luthor just kills all of them." Chloe's face was full of disappointment and sadness. "And I love working with the League."

"You already said that." Oliver teased. "You miss being a reporter don't you?"

"Of course I do." Chloe was silent a moment before her face lit up. "You sometimes I wish that…never mind." she chuckled quietly to herself.

"You wish what? Come on you've got my curiosity peaked. Tell me!" Oliver practically ordered.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a traveling investigative reporter. You know travel with you and the guys around the world helping you with the league but also doing my investigative reporting. But I know for a fact The Daily Planet would never agree to that, plus I don't really have the credentials to approach a different newspaper. At least not a legit one." She laughed before continuing. "The last time I wrote anything remotely credential worthy was over a year ago."

"You know I just bought The Daily Star. Maybe if the editor likes what you've written I could set up a traveling job. I know you kept every one of the stories Lex killed." Oliver told her.

"You just bought The Daily Star!? It's the Planet's biggest competitor." Chloe laughed as she sat up. Her face became semi serious as she turned to sit cross-legged facing him. "Did you plan this or something? How do you know about my stories?"

"Come on, you were hoping Lex would lose the Planet and you would be able to publish the stories. And haven't you been saying the Planet's not the same. Not the same place you dreamed of working at for so long." Oliver followed her movement and was now facing her sitting on the bed. "You could travel with the league, see the world and be getting paid double. You'd be getting your work published. I've already talked to the editor and he wants you on the team."

"So you did plan it! Sneaky brat." Chloe grabbed her pillow and hit him. "Where'd you get one of my stories to show the Editor?"

"You brought a bunch over to show us last time we were in town. I copied them. They were too good to be hidden away."

"So the editor really liked them?" When Oliver nodded she laughed hard, before screaming into her pillow, extremely excited.

"I take it you're happy? And that you'll take the jobs?" Oliver asked.

"YES!!!" Chloe's face glowed with her happiness. Still smiling she asked. "You didn't really buy the Star just to get me a better job did you?"

"I must say it did have something to do with it being Lex's top competition." Oliver joked before getting serious, "If I run a newspaper maybe some of the stories about LexCorp will reach the masses. Instead of him always killing them. Besides you really do need to get out of there."

"I'll consider your job proposal. But for now…" Chloe yawned loudly before laying back down. "I'm extremely exhausted and am going back to bed." She closed her eyes and relaxed. Oliver's chuckles had her opening one eye to look at him. "What?"

"Well one, you already accepted the job. Two, you just got through sleeping for 12 hours. And three." He indicated the room. "This is my room and my bed."

"For one, we still have to discuss terms of my employment. You mentioned nothing about benefits, salary, etc." She opened both eyes and looked at he extremely serious. "Two, I worked very hard and I am still very tired. And Three." She burrowed her head back into her pillow and ran her hands across the bed lovingly. "Your bed is so comfortable. We are both good friends and adults. I think we can handle sleeping in the same bed together."

Oliver laughed. He almost fell off the bed he was laughing so hard. "Fine, I'll share my bed. You obviously won't move, and this one was custom made for me." He got up and walked to one of the drawers pulling out silky dark green pants. As he almost entered the bathroom he was stopped by Chloe's yell.

"Wait! You haven't had any drinks called LOVE or Love Potion 9, or anything like that recently have you?" Chloe asked practically jumping up from her position on the bed.

"No." He gave an incredulous laugh. "Why would you ask that?" He stepped into the bathroom partially closing the door and stepping behind it. 'I would never drink anything containing the word LOVE. Not in this area of the world anyway.'

"You're sure. You aren't feeling Euphoric or lustful or anything like that?" Chloe asked again.

"I'm positive. The only thing I feel is tired." Walking back into the room he placing his clothes in the hamper. He then padded barefoot, wearing only the green pants, over to the bed and climbed in between the covers. "What's the deal? Why do you ask?"

"Just…you know if you really want to know ask me in the morning. To long and difficult to explain tonight." Chloe settled back down. 'Hopefully he'll forget everything about this and not ask in the morning.' Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh. "Goodnight Ollie."

"Goodnight, Chloe" Before closing his eyes he studied her. 'Something big must have happened. Normally she would have told me all about it. Especially if it's Smallville related. Which I bet it is. Whatever it is I'll find out tomorrow.'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lex sat at his desk, reviewing the tapes for the 100th time that day. 'And Lana thought camera's in the bedroom were a bad idea. Mmm. Who knew Chloe had a body like that! When I saw her in my club getting drunk, I thought I had hit the jackpot. I thought I could easily get the drunk reporter to spill the many secrets I know she's hiding. I thought I could coax them out of her. Take advantage of her.'

_Guiding her to his private booth, Lex gulped down his glass of Love Potion 9. When they reached his booth he stepped around the knee high table to sit on the back bench seat. Chloe stumbled her way into the booth. Turning her back to Lex she closed the curtains._

_"I don't wanna be seen with you." Chloe explained with a giggle._

_"Then why did you follow me." Lex asked with the sly smile on his face._

_"You stole my drink." Chloe told him seriously. "It makes me feel…so nice."_

_"If you want it, come and get it." Lex teased her by holding up the second glass. Chloe crawled along the right bench seat until she reached Lex's position. He leaned away from her, holding the glass above his head out of her reach. Chloe was practically in his lap as she stretched for the glass. Her buttoned down blouse had come partially undone exposing her lacy bra. When Lex looked back from the glass to her his face was barely an inch from her breasts. 'God does she have some luscious breasts. Too bad we hate each other, she might just be one hell of a fuck.'_

_Chloe smirked as she wrenched the glass from his hand and gulped down half of it. "You like playing games hmm. There is one I've always wanted to play with you."_

_'Why do I feel so…god the only word I can think of is euphoric.' Lex laughed as he grabbed the drink away from her and finished it. "Oh really what would that be?" _

_"Truth or Dare!" Chloe grinned mischievously._

_Lex sat there stunned. 'This is perfect. She'll tell me everything I want to know.' A waiter quietly placed a tray with multiple glasses on the table, before leaving again. "Another drink, Chloe?"_

_"Yes. So who goes first? You or me?" Chloe quickly drank the entire contents of the glass, slamming it onto the table when she was through._

_"I'll ask first." Lex copied her action before beginning. "Truth or Dare, Ms. Sullivan."_

_"DARE!" She was practically hopping on the seat._

_'Crap. I knew it wouldn't be this easy. I might like this even better.' Lex let an evil smile crest his face as one eyebrow raised slightly higher. "I dare you, Chloe Sullivan, to…give me a blow job. Right here. Right now."_

_"Hmm. OK." Chloe slid off the seat the kneel on the floor in front of Lex. She quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants._

_Lex sat there completely stunned. 'She's actually going to do it.' Chloe tugged at his waist making him move so she could more easily access his cock._

_Chloe smiled when she saw he wore no underwear. She gently pulled his cock out of his pants, pushing them aside as she did. Looking up at his face she lowered her head to kiss the tip of his cock. Chloe reached down to cup his balls as she softly slid her other hand down his shaft._

_'Am I really doing this? Why am I doing this?' Chloe paused a moment as the thoughts passed through her head. A feeling washed over her erasing her doubts and thoughts. 'Who cares. It feels so good.'_

_Chloe sucked on the tip of his cock before letting it slid deeper into her mouth. She continued massaging his shaft and balls, grinning every time she heard him moan her name._

_'Where did she learn to do that?' Lex's eyes were practically rolling back in his head. 'I can't stand this. Her mouth is driving me crazy I need to be inside her.' _

_Lex pulled her up to straddle his lap, pushing her skirt up to her waist. Chloe started to protest so he kissed her to keep her quiet. Reaching a hand between her legs he rubbed her clit through her underwear. She moaned into his mouth. He grinned against her lips as he reached a finger around her underwear to slid it into her body. She gasped at the intrusion._

_"God Chloe you are soaking wet. Didn't know you got so hot sucking cock." Lex wasn't waiting. He quickly positioned her above his hard waiting cock, sliding her underwear out of the way, and slammed up into her. Chloe, who had been holding her weight on her knees, collapsed against him. Lex ground his hips up into her, pumping in deeper even as he encouraged her to ride him. The sheer force of their climax shook them both. It came so unexpectedly and so strong._

_Chloe lay collapsed against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his hot breathe through her blouse. It took her a moment to regain her senses, but when she did she realized she was parched. "I'm so thirsty." With Chloe still on his lap Lex reached over to the table and grabbed another glass. Taking a drink himself before handing it to her. She drank it down like it was water, before tossing it over her shoulder._

_They sat there not speaking for a moment before she felt him harden inside her. "You ready for round two?"_

'God what that girl could do. No secrets but some damn good sex.' He continued to watch the screen intently. Fast forwarding he watched as she woke up and finally realized where she was. 'She looks like she's just found out the world is ending. Why is waking up next to me so horrible? Mmm but she does look nice naked.' Lex admired her form as he watched her move about the room trying to locate her clothes. In his hand he held her underwear, the ones discarded in the limo during the drive to his house.

"Mr. Luthor?" a hesitant male voice called from the doorway. Lex ignored him and watched the screen. "Mr. Luthor, sir?"

Lex practically growled his answer, "YES."

"Uh, sir. Well we…we can't locate Ms. Sullivan sir." The man who stood before Lex was in his late 30's, tall and muscular. He looked terrified, and was practically shaking as he delivered the clearly unwanted news to his boss.

"Well Mr. Filken, isn't that what I pay you for. To locate her. It cannot be that hard. She is very predictable. Always in the same locations." Lex's face was composed and calm. The only hint at his anger was the menacing tone to his voice and the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Yes sir. But we've looked everywhere. She wasn't at The Daily Planet, the Kent Farm, The Talon, or her apartment. She isn't visiting Ms. Lang and her reporter cousin Ms. Lane has not seen her either. Her car is still parked outside her building. We checked her apartment and found her purse and laptop missing. There was a male shirt on her floor and the bed was slept in but not made." Filken reported.

Lex grabbed the glass from the desk and threw it at the wall. 'Where the hell could she be?' He got up and started pacing the room finally stopping before the lit fireplace. "What about Kara? Does she know where she is?"

"We approached Ms. Kent, but aside from confirming what we already knew, she did not know where Ms. Sullivan was."

"What you already knew?" Lex asked.

"That she was no longer at the Kent Farm, sir." the older man shuffled his feet clearly nervous.

"Dammit man. She couldn't have just disappeared." Lex yelled.

"I'm sorry sir; we have been unable to locate her."

"If only you jackass's had caught her before she ran into Clark. How the hell does he always show up at the exact wrong moment?" Again losing his temper Lex punched the wall, causing the wood to break and scraping his knuckles.

"I'm sorry sir. We followed her to the Kent farm and she did not leave again until dusk. She was taken straight to her apartment but we have no idea when she left. Her car is still there and not one of the men saw her leave with anyone else. Ms. Lane was overheard saying Ms. Sullivan had not been there when she arrived home at 2:30am." Filken tried to explain.

"She has to have gone somewhere. I can't even get a location on her cell phone. People don't just disappear. Not unless I want them to at least." Lex turned his back on the man, leaning against the desk. 'Damn it where is she!'

"Excuse me sir, but why are you so intent upon finding Ms. Sullivan. Nothing was stolen, she didn't access your files, and your dislike for her is well known." Filken unwisely spoke up.

Lex rushed the man, knocking Filken off his feet, and began yelling at the man on the floor. "It is not your business to know why I want her found. You just need to find her." Kicking Filken he pointed to the door. "Get out of here and do not disrupt me unless you have news."

Lex walked back to his desk and picked up the forgotten underwear. Before he could catch himself he smelled them. When he realized what he had done he threw the underwear in the top drawer and sat down. 'Why has that girl got me so wound up? She hates me and I hate her. It is obvious we only slept with each other because of that stupid drink. Love Potion 9. Nothing more then strawberry soda and vodka. Albeit the soda was from a factory near Smallville.'

Lex turned his chair to face the fire and continued to think. 'Was she really such a great fuck that it warrant's all this? What am I going to do with her when we find her? Keep her locked up?'

Lex stood up wearing a pure evil smile on his face. Walking out of the room his spoke aloud, "For whatever the reason I am intent upon finding you Chloe Sullivan. I will not stop until I do. When I find you Chloe, you will be mine, forever. I dare anyone to stand in my way."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey Clark……No, no I'm fine. Sorry if I worried you…….No I wasn't kidnapped or anything. Ollie's in town and he needed my help……No one died but Victor needed my help……Yes I know I need to be careful but I didn't use my powers this was a computer thing only. Oh I have great news." Chloe walked around Oliver's kitchen making herself coffee and toast, while she talked to Clark on her cell phone. "I got a great job at The Daily Star in Star City. It's not completely set in stone…"

"Yes it is, you have the job." Oliver interrupted her as he walked over to the fridge pulling out a carton of Orange Juice.

"I haven't agreed to the full terms yet Ollie. Oh sorry Clark. The job? Traveling reporter. I get a regular spot and I get to travel. This way I can be Watchtower, see the world and still be the reporter I always wanted to be….I know it's wonderful. Look I've got to go, I just wanted to talk to you before you got too worried. Don't tell anyone my news yet. I want to tell Lois myself. Thanks, talk to you later." Chloe hung up her cell phone and poured herself a large cup of coffee, before sitting on the stool to watch Oliver make breakfast. "So is this one of the perks of the job? A personal chef?"

Oliver laughed. "It could be. So what terms do we still have to work out?"

"Do I have a specific topic I stick to or is it a whatever I want to write about? How much do I get paid? Do I get travel expenses? Medical dental etc. I still want to talk to the editor, see if they really want me on the job. When do I start? What's the first country I get to visit?" Chloe listed everything off so quickly, Oliver just started laughing again.

"Should I be taking notes?" Setting another pan on the stove, he placed bacon in the already heated pan to cook. Quickly mixing eggs in a bowl, he poured the contents into the second pan. "You ok with scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

"Yeah that's perfect." Looking around the apartment she finally noticed something was missing. "Hey where are the guys? Aren't they usually up and going by now?"

"I thought they deserved a little vacation. Plus I needed to work out the logistics of hiring you and work on Queen Industries business." Oliver made up two plates of food before cleaning up the kitchen area quickly. He grabbed the plates and brought them over to the table, motioning for Chloe to join him. "Like I said last night I have been thinking about hiring you for a while now. I've got some papers for you to look over, detailing everything. The salary, perks, benefits, and expectations or job description. I can arrange a video conference with the editor this afternoon. But there is one thing you have to do before I can hire you."

Chloe sat down next to Oliver. "Oh yeah what's that?"

"You have to quit The Daily Planet. It would be a major conflict of interests." Oliver joked.

"I already sent in my letter. Lex should get it first thing this morning. I wish I could be there, to see his face. I wrote some pretty nasty things." Chloe grinned. Her face dropped suddenly, "Oh crap, I haven't told Lois. I called Clark but I forgot to call Lois. I should have called her first. I'm sure she'll be a little worried since I wasn't home all weekend."

Getting up from the table she rushed back to the kitchen to grab her cell. She hit auto-dial and called Lois's cell phone. "Crap! It's her voicemail. Hope she doesn't hate me for this…. Hey Lois, it's Chloe. Sorry I didn't call you this weekend. I won't be at work today since I decided to quit. Got a great job offer and can't pass it up. Call me later. Love ya."

"Nice message." Oliver joked as she walked back to the table. They joked and talked about mostly nothing for the rest of he meal. When Oliver finally did get up to leave he grabbed her empty plate and placed it in the sink. Motioning to the living room as he walked back towards his bedroom he told her. "There is a packet with your name on it on my desk. It has all the information I told you about. I've got to go get ready. Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks, I thought I was going to have to go to work straight from here." Chloe watched him walk away before turning herself to grab the packet. 'This is so awesome. He really does way too much for me and the guys. Sometimes I forget he is a billionaire and the CEO of a major company. Who knew that my cousin's ex was going to become one of my best friends.' Bringing the papers with her to the couch she sat down cross legged and started reviewing them. Without realizing it she began thinking about how he looked the night before. 'God does that man have a great body. Perfect toned muscles, nice ass, and gorgeous eyes. He's intelligent and funny and caring. Charming too. If I'm not careful I could fall in love with that man.'

While in the shower Oliver began thinking of Chloe. 'When I first met Chloe I never thought she would become one of my best friends. But here we are, two and half years later, and I couldn't imagine my life without her friendship. Whenever I'm with her I feel so normal, it's great. She's smart and snaky. Beautiful and brave. I wonder what would have happened if I had met her before I met Lois. Would I ever have dated Lois? Would I have ended up with Chloe?' Shaking his head slightly he let the water rush over his face. 'I've got to be careful. I think I'm falling in love with my best friend.'

Lois stormed into Lex's office at The Daily Planet, slamming the door behind her. "What the hell did you do to my little cousin?"

Lex looked up at her with an amused look on his face. He had only gotten to his office 10 minutes before and had not even looked through the pile of mail on his table. Casually he looked through the pile as he responded, "I have no idea what you are talking about Ms. Lane. I have done nothing to Chloe."

"Then why did she just quit. This is her dream job. Well maybe not what she is, or should I say was, doing in the basement. But she always wanted to work for the Daily Planet. What did you do to her to make her quit?"

"What do you mean SHE QUIT?" Lex glared up at Lois. "You must have heard wrong, as far as I know she is still working for the Daily Planet."

"That's not what she told me in her message. She said she got a great offer and decided to quit." Lois glared right back at Lex, leaning against his desk as she yelled at him. "Now, what did you do to her?"

"I haven't done anything. And unless you want to find yourself out of a job you will stop yelling at me. If Chloe did quit she would have written a letter or something. I have not received any such letter and I was not told that she had quit." Lex growled.

"You mean this letter. From your expression I see this comes as a complete shock to you." Lois said grabbing the piece of mail that had Chloe's handwriting on it and waving it in his face. "Now that I know it was her idea to quit I'm actually glad. She no longer has to put up with you killing every one of her stories. Good day, Mr. Luthor." Lois stomped out of the room.

Lex was dumbfounded. He opened the letter and read the pages over and over. Chloe Sullivan had quit!? She called him every name in the book and had not held back any of the things she had obviously wanted to say to him for a long time. Lex crumpled the papers and angrily threw them in the trash. 'Damn it! I felt for sure she would be at work. Then I could corner her. But never did I think for even a second that she would quit. How am I going to get her now?' Turning his back to the room he looked out the windows. 'You can't hide from me forever. I will find you it will only be a matter of time.' Determined, Lex got up to leave the room. Before he did, he pulled out her letter of resignation, smoothed it out and placed it in his pocket.

"Yes Lois I know. She called me earlier this morning and told me……No I'm not sure what happened this weekend to make her decide to quit. I saw her Saturday but aside from being a little mopey she seemed fine……Look it hasn't been easy on her since you got promoted. You got the position she wanted, while she was stuck in the basement. If she got a better job then we should just be happy for her……I've got to go Lois. Chores to do, you know. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Clark sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. Leaning back on the couch he ran a hand over his face

"I take it Lois found out?" Lana asked coming up beside him.

"Yes. She's convinced it's a big conspiracy or something." Clark told her. "Did we get rid of those strawberry sodas?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you stripped. I wish I could have been there to see that." Lana laughed. Before becoming serious. "So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"About my stripping, NEVER." Clark joked.

"No, I mean about you leaving." Lana said.

"You know?" Clark asked.

"Yes. When are you going to tell people?" Lana persisted.

"I'm not sure how to. I have to go back but I'm not even sure how long I will be gone. How do I tell the people who don't know my secret? I'm leaving for I don't know how long, doing something I can't tell you about, at a place I can't tell you about. That will go over well, especially with Lois." He leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

"Maybe you'll have to ask Chloe to help you come up with a better cover." Lana said reaching out a hand to grasp his. "But of course you have to tell her about it first."

"You're right." Clark looked up at her and smiled. "I'm glad we were able to get back to this, Lana."

"I am too." Lana rolled her wheelchair closer to him. "I'm glad we were able to become friends again. Still a little sad at times. But it's good we finally realized we were only meant to be friends."

"Yeah. Some people think we are crazy though. They can't understand how we can live together but not be together, especially knowing our history." Clark commented.

"I suppose that would seem odd. But I love this place." Lana said.

"I'm glad." Clark stood up and headed outside. "I'm going to go to the loft. If Lois calls back tell her I'm not here please. But if Chloe calls just yell."

"Don't want to listen to another rant from Lois do you?" Lana laughed at his retreating figure.

"No comment." Clark yelled back.

Clark sat on the couch with his eyes closed. Images kept popping into his head, that he couldn't seem to shake. 'What is wrong with me?'

_She lay across the desk, hair shimmering in the light, eyes closed as he ran his hand over her breast. Slowly he thrust into her body. So warm and wet. It sheathed him perfectly. He moaned when he felt her inner muscles squeeze him. Grabbing her leg he repositioned her placing the leg over his shoulder. She bit her lip as he moved inside her. The blonde hair covering her eyes fell to the side as he pumped into her harder but slower._

"_Oh god, yes." she moaned._

Clark whipped his eyes open, thinking he had just heard her. Looking at the desk he couldn't tell if what he remembered was real or just a fantasy. 'Did I really have sex with her or was it all just a vivid dream?

'You know the answer to that Clark. Maybe you are just too much of a coward to admit it.'

'Just shut up. It can't be real. And You! You aren't real either.'

'Of course I'm real. I'm more real then you are. I go after what I want you hide from it. I'm the one that got to have sex with her. You were to afraid too. I'm the one that had her moaning, not you.'

'That's not true. She would have told me. Wouldn't she?' Running his hand over his face he began to worry. 'I don't understand what happened. Every time I've been infected by Red Kryptonite I remember everything. Why is it all just a blank?'

'You don't deserve to remember. She's mine Clark. You will never get to possess her like I did. All you will ever get is flashes. Chloe is mine Clark.'

'What did you do Kal?? No. What have I done?' Clark looked up at the ceiling and noticed something very odd. Hanging from one of the rafters was a lacy bra. He hung his head, knowing for sure now that he had stepped over the line. 'Why didn't she tell me? How can I face her again?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone i really appreciate the reviews and here are two more chapters. This one will be the longest yet but it's definitely a lot of Chollie. It also explains the Lana Wheelchair. I hope you like it. **

**CHAPTER 5**

It was late evening when Chloe and Oliver sat down to eat dinner. A quickly ordered pizza. They had just gotten off of a video conference call with the Editor of The Daily Star and were celebrating.

"To the rising star of the reporting world." Oliver toasted her holding up his cup of soda.

"To me." Chloe grabbed a large gooey piece of pizza and returned his toast holding it in the air before taking a large bit. "Thank you again Oliver. This means a lot to me."

"Well you deserve it. After everything you have done for the team, for me and for Clark. It's long overdue." Oliver smiled looking at her thoughtfully as he grabbed a slice for himself. Cautiously he began. "Yesterday you said you were said you weren't acting like yourself because of, and I quote 'a lot of things'. You also asked some weird questions before we fell asleep. What's going on really?"

"I already told you one of the 'things' was Lois's job promotion. I suppose a lot of what was wrong with me was because of that. I was starting to hate my job, and what's worse starting to hate Lois. It wasn't her fault, not really. I guess I just feel guilty about feeling upset with her." Chloe told him almost ashamed of how she had felt.

"It's understandable. She got the job you should have had. Lois jumped into journalism on a whim and after only a year got the job you wanted." Oliver consoled her. He handed her a napkin before pressing further. "But that's not the whole story of why you've been acting weird. What's going on?"

Chloe was quiet for a minute before speaking, "Well it has to do with my powers."

"How?" Oliver asked.

"I thought, we all thought that my power was to heal right? I would take people's injuries onto myself, die and then resurrect. We've all noticed how it's gotten stronger over the past year. I stay dead for a few hours, maybe half a day and then I'm full of energy. But now I think there is something more to what happens when I heal people."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I get some of their knowledge or skills. Maybe even powers." When she saw the way he was looking at her she continued. "Ok so you know the only languages I know are computer and English, right?"

"Yes, what does that…"

Chloe interrupted him, "Just let me finish. Ok so I was watching this great movie. An import from Japan. Great movie by the way. But I was half way through the movie, enjoying it, before I realized that they were all speaking Japanese and I had no subtitles on. I could understand everything they said."

"So wait are you saying you copied the knowledge of how to speak Japanese from someone you've healed?" Oliver asked.

"Well I certainly didn't learn it the old fashioned way. And I never told you guys this but a few months ago, while investigating a story I was attacked."

"Were you hurt? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well it was only two guys and they were after my purse. But the weird part was I used some martial arts on them and scared them away. Stuff I had never learned, but I'm pretty sure I've seen Lois use." Chloe was excited as she told him.

"Does it only work when you heal people or could you touch someone and have it happen? Can you choose specific things to absorb or is it a just by chance? How long before you can use it? Does it go away after a while or is it yours forever?" Oliver kept asking her question after question clearly interested.

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was happening." Chloe told him. She got much quieter and lowered her head. "I'm scared though. My powers are growing way too fast. It's no longer just the healing. But even that has changed so much."

"What do you mean? What's changed about your healing powers?" Oliver asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed it's taking less and less time for me to come back."

"Yes and we are all extremely grateful for that. You have no idea how agonizing it is to see your best friend so, so dead. It's always hard to see you like that."

"My last regeneration took under two hours. And it's not just that, my own injuries are healing extremely fast." Chloe walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife before looking back at Oliver. "Ok so just don't freak out."

"Why would I…Chloe what are you doing?" Oliver watched horrified as Chloe stabbed the knife, a large kitchen knife, through her left arm. He ran to her side and started grabbing towels to stop the bleeding while simultaneously trying to guide her to a stool. Oliver could see the pain on her face, "Well that was stupid. You enjoying the pain. Why would you do that?"

"I told you not to freak out. It'll be ok I promise." Chloe bit her lip, trying to fight the waves of pain radiating from her arm.

"It will not be ok you have a foot long knife sticking through your arm. You could have cut a tendon, severed major blood vessels, broken bones. You could possibly lose the use of your hand and you say it'll be ok! What are you on?"

"Just trust me a pull the knife out for me…Just do it and watch carefully."

Oliver looked at her hesitantly before grabbing the handle. "You know this is going to hurt like hell right?"

"Yes, just do it."

Carefully but quickly Oliver removed the knife. He immediately moved to put pressure on the wound with a towel but Chloe swatted his hands away. "I said watch." Confused Oliver turned his gaze back to her arm and was amazed. When he first pulled the knife from her arm there was a jagged hole where it had been. Now he could see the wound healing before his eyes. The skin was healing over, the blood vessels reattaching. Within a minute there was only the very faintest of scars left, but even that seemed to disappear. Oliver just sat back stunned. The only evidence left that the crazy event had even happened was her blood and the knife. "Ok so that might have been a little too over the top of a way to tell you but the most effective."

"Could you have at least warned me? I mean you looked like a mad women, one minute we are talking and the next you run into the kitchen and stab a knife THROUGH your arm. I probably would have believe you if you had just told me."

"Sorry!" Chloe looked up at him sheepishly. "I had to show someone! And you are one of my closest friends. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe, but it really all depends on one thing." Oliver told her. She looked up at him, crinking her neck. "No more of these demonstrations. I don't think I could handle it."

"You are being such a little girl." Chloe teased as she helped clean up the blood. "I mean we've seen dozens of wounds worse then that. You've watched over my dead body at least ten times, and you freak out over that?" Chloe was laughing but stopped abruptly when Oliver grabbed her by the arms.

"Chloe, this isn't something to laugh about. For one I watched my best friend stab herself through the arm and act like it's nothing. Two those dozens of wounds you talk about were accidents not on purpose." With every word he spoke, his face became more serious. "And I have never, NEVER liked seeing your dead body. Do you have any idea how hard that is for me? I hate every milli-second I have to see you like that. It doesn't matter that you are going to come back, or that we THINK you are going to come back. I still hate it."

Chloe reached out and hugged him, resting her head against his chest as he hugged her back. "I'm sorry Ollie, I shouldn't have joked like that. I just…well I was excited. You can't imagine how many times I've had to lay in the hospital for days, even weeks. Now I won't have to always be explaining away injuries. I mean it'll still hurt like hell when I get injured but you have no idea how much I hate hospitals." Pulling out of his embrace, she leaned back and looked up at him. "So did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Oliver asked looking down at her puzzled.

"That I'm your best friend!" She asked as she continued cleaning up not really looking at him.

"Well, yeah." Oliver grabbed the knife like it was poison and put it in the sink. "You are the best person I know. Smart, funny, loyal, beautiful, and brave. I can talk to you about anything and you know my biggest secret. Maybe I'll never be your best friend but you'll always be mine."

"Ollie that's so sweet. You are a little girl." Chloe teased poking him in his side. "But what makes you think you'll never be my best friend."

"Clark!" Oliver told her. "He's your best friend. Can't compete with an alien." He joked.

"Can't a girl have two best friends?" Chloe walked over to Oliver and grabbed his hand. "Clark maybe my oldest friend and one of my best friends, but you can definitely count yourself as my other best friend." Chloe reached over and grabbed the water hose from the sink, she turned on the water and looked at Oliver mischievously. "You look like you need some help cleaning up. Stand still."

Chloe sprayed Oliver with the hose laughing, blasting him mostly in the face. "Chloe! You are so gonna pay for that." Oliver laughed as he charged her. His shirt was soaked and the floor was fast becoming a puddle. He slid across the floor and grabbed her. Still laughing she tried to get away but he grabbed her and pulled the hose from her hands. Holding it above her head and grabbing her around the waist he began to soak her with it. She wiggled and tried to break free. Her movements had him struggling to hold on to her while still blasting her with the water hose. Losing his footing he dropped the hose but fell to the ground pulling her with him. Oliver landed on his back with Chloe on top of him, her back to his chest. Oliver's head slammed against the floor, giving him a slight concussion.

"Ow. That hurt!" He groaned before laughing even harder then before. Chloe moved rolling off him and elbowing him in the stomach. "Watch it Chlo. Could have put me out of service for a week." he joked as she lay beside him.

"What are you talking about?" She looked over at him.

"6 inches lower and I would be out of commission as a Playboy." Chloe sat up and hit him in the stomach.

"You brat. I have half a mind not to heal that bump on your head." Even as she spoke she reached up and placed a hand on the back of his head. "Oh man look at this place. We should clean it up."

"It's just water, Chlo." Sitting up himself he looked around. "But it does look bad. I'll go get a mop and some more towels."

"I'm impressed." Oliver looked at her puzzled. "You actually know what a mop is."

"Very funny. I'll be right back." Oliver left the room to grab the mop and towels. He walked back into the room holding the mop and towels.

"I wanna try something. Just sit there." Chloe grabbed the towels and mop from Oliver after making him sit on a stool. Oliver watched as Chloe began cleaning the room. At first she moved at her normal speed, but soon she became a blur. Oliver's mouth dropped. Chloe was done in less then a minute and she hadn't just mopped up the water it actually sparkled. "So what do you think? Impressed?"

"You, you moved so fast. Picked that up from Bart didn't you?" Oliver laughed. "Hey is that your cellphone ringing?"

"Yeah. I'd better go get that." Chloe ran into the living room and picked up her cell. "Hey Lana. No I'm good, just" Chloe looked back at Oliver and laughed, "staying at a friends the past few days. You still need that ride to therapy tomorrow? I'm free. Finally quit my crappy job. You don't sound surprised. Oh right, Clark told you. Well I'm taking you. I'll be there at 10am. See you tomorrow. Bye." Chloe hung up the phone and turned around to see Oliver beside her. He looked puzzled.

"Therapy?" Oliver sat down on the couch. "Why's Lana in therapy? Was she in an accident or something?"

"I guess you could say that. It's because of the coma. She has to do physical therapy to gain strength and mobility in her legs." Chloe was leaning over the back of the couch talking to Oliver. "Ok this might sound a little mean, but Lana's a better person since the coma. I mean I'm not happy what she went through in the coma. The pain she went through. Being able to see and feel everything but not do anything. But she's more like the old Lana. Before she got with Lex."

"I take it you didn't like Lana Luthor as much as Lana Lang." Oliver commented.

"Lana Lang was like my sister. Lana Luthor was vengeful and honestly not a very good person." Chloe rolled over onto the couch, her head resting on Oliver's lap. "I've got my sister back. She's no longer innocent but she's not callous. She's strong, independent, compassionate and caring. She told me she plans to finish College too. Well as soon as she finishes her physical therapy."

"Well I'm glad. You definitely need at least one girly, girl friend. I mean all your others friends are guys." Before she spoke he continued. "Lois doesn't really count."

"Why not?"

"Lois is…well Lois." Oliver finished lamely. "It's pretty late. You staying the night or you need a ride home?"

"I think I'll take the Bart express via me. Mind if I take some of your food?" Chloe asked.

"Why would you need food?" Oliver asked her.

"I'm starving and I know I have no food at my house." Chloe told him. "I think when I superspeed I have to power back up like Bart does."

"So how are you gonna explain getting in and out of the house? Not to mention all the way to Metropolis and back?" Oliver quizzed her brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I teleported?" She joked. "Who's going to ask? Besides what am I supposed to tell them? My speedy friend zipped me to Metropolis to save a half cyborg friend who was dying from a computer virus!? Besides no one is going to ask."

"I suppose you're right. You've already talked to Lois, Lana, and Clark. They are the only ones who would care." Oliver agreed. "Alright lets go get you your food. Come on get up. Sooner you get your food and go home the sooner you can sleep."

"Fine. I'll get up. You have anything good to eat." Chloe sat up and walked into the kitchen behind Oliver. It became an almost race each one trying to beat the other to the fridge. Chloe cheated and supersped to the fridge.

"Hey you cheated." Oliver yelled.

"Yeah yeah. That's not the issue." Chloe looked back at him from between the fridge doors. "You have no food. Like seriously. Nothing."

"Bart was here, of course there's no food. We'll order in."

"Fine but we are getting Chinese and pizza." Chloe grabbed an apple before heading back to the couch. "Call me when the food arrives." Chloe lay down and fell asleep.

Oliver walked over and lay a blanket across her. 'Chloe sure is pretty when she sleeps. Although a little ridiculous with half an apple sticking out of her mouth.' He reached down and pulled the apple out of her mouth, setting it on the side table. Oliver went back to his desk to work until the food got there. Even though he had put a rush order on the food it still took nearly an hour for the food to get there. He paid for the food, then walked over to the couch and set it down on the coffee table. Oliver grabbed a carton of Chinese food and waved it in front of Chloe's nose.

Chloe moaned before opening her eyes. "Food! Mmm. I've been dreaming about this."

"You've been dreaming about food?" Oliver laughed.

"I'm starving." Chloe bolted up and grabbed the box of pizza from the table. When she opened the box her stomach growled loudly. Oliver laughed again. "I told you I was starving." Chloe picked up two pieces and started chowing down on both of them.

"Wow you are starving." Oliver looked at her amazed. She ate the pizza's in less then a minute. "Need something to wash that down? I've got lemon-lime, cherry and strawberry soda."

"Anything but strawberry!" Chloe yelled. "You know what to be safe no cherry either. Actually where were they manufactured?"

"What's going on? This have something to do with that Love drink or was it Love Potion 9?" Oliver asked.

"I had hoped you would forget about that." Chloe groaned leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Chloe what happened with this 'Love' stuff? Why were you so upset about this?" Oliver asked somewhat worried.

"Ok, I'll tell you but we have to keep this between us. Promise?" Chloe looked at him and practically begged with her eyes.

"Promise!" Oliver grabbed her hands. "You've got me worried, Chlo."

"It's not too bad. Well maybe it is but nothing dangerous." Chloe got up and started pacing in front of him. "So Lois made me go out Friday but ditched me less then half an hour into it. Before she left she order me a round of a new drink called Love Potion 9, said I might get lucky with a drink like that. It was nothing more then strawberry soda with vodka. It wasn't even that strong, but as soon as I drank it…I don't know what came over me. I was euphoric and lost my inhibitions. I was extremely open to suggestions."

Chloe sat down and sighed heavily. "That's when he came along. He ordered a round and brought me to his table. He downed a glass and that's when things got out of control. I'll spare you the details but I woke up the next morning with some disturbing memories in bed next to him. I got out of there as quick as possible, and before you ask, No I didn't go all Speedy Gonzales. I was too upset to even think about it. Then I ran across a high school friend. He took me back to his house. I was going to call for a ride or get one from him. He gave me a drink. A locally brewed strawberry soda called LOVE. It happened again. When the drinks were finally out of my system I realized he didn't remember a thing. I unfortunately remembered everything."

"So because of those drinks you had…relations with two guys in less then 24 hours?" Oliver asked.

"Relations? Nice way to phrase that." Chloe teased before getting serious again. "I researched the company and they are or were based near Smallville's Crater Lake. Apparently they found out about the side effects. All product was recalled and the manufacturing was completely shut down. The weird part is that it was LuthorCorp that bought it out and shut it down."

"Why would LuthorCorp do that?" Oliver asked puzzled.

"There was a press release stating they were concerned for public safety after learning about something in the drink. I'm guessing Lex found out about the effects and is going to try to use it to his advantage." Chloe was biting her lip.

"Ok so then answer this question." When she nodded he continued speaking. "Why did you risk sleeping in the same bed as me? I mean for all you knew I could have strawberry flavored toothpaste or mouthwash." He added the last with a grin.

"You are always there for me when I need you. I always feel safe around you. Besides I got to sleep next to the hottest guy I know." Chloe grabbed a pillow and hit him then, "But come on strawberry flavored toothpaste and mouthwash? That's gross."

"Wait a second you think of me as the hottest guy you know?" Oliver asked.

"Well…yeah. I've thought that since I first met you. Sometimes I wish I had gotten to you before Lois."

"So you like me?" Oliver was leaning towards her, his face only a few inches from hers.

"Of course I like you. Didn't we already cover this? You are my best friend." Chloe rolled her eyes and swatted his arm.

"No I mean do you like me like this?" Oliver leaned in a gave her a soft but passionate kiss, before pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Because I like you a lot." He leaned in a kissed her again this time getting a response. Pulling back a little he spoke again. "Sorry if I sprung this on you but I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

"Wow." Chloe was stunned.

"Wow good or wow bad?" Oliver asked pulling back a little further.

"Definitely a good wow. Because I mean wow can you kiss. But also wow this is kinda out of nowhere. And wow I want to do that again. And wow a lot has happened in the past 3 days, maybe…" Chloe was interrupted by Oliver.

"Maybe we should go on a date before we start making out!"

"So are you asking me out on a date?" Chloe asked,

"Yes." Oliver leaned in and gave a short kiss. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to. Thought you'd never ask." Chloe giggled before kissing him. Just then her cell phone rang. "Oh crap it's Lois." Leaning back on the couch she answered the phone. "Hi Lois. Yes I'm coming home tonight. I should be there in just a few minutes. Did you pick up my stuff from the Planet? Thanks. No I can't go out tomorrow. I've got a date. Yes you know him. Look I'll talk to you when I get there. Because…it's not something to talk about on the phone when I'll be there in less then 10 minutes. See ya soon. Bye."

"You have to go?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind me telling Lois, about our date?" Chloe asked as she moved around the room gathering up her things.

"No, if you don't tell her and she finds out later she'd be more upset." Chloe was looking at the food and trying to put it all in a bag. "Here take this. Superspeeding might get you there fast but the food will end up cold. Bart uses it when we send him out for food." Oliver showed her a large insulated bag, with a black strap. It was large enough to fit the pizza box and place the Chinese boxes on top. He packed everything in the bag and handed it to her.

"Don't you want any food left here?"

"Nope, I'm only staying in Metropolis for a few days. I can order out or just grab something small at the corner store." He walked her to the elevator, kissing her again before speaking. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"I thought I agreed to a dinner?"

"Yeah but I've got to pick you up at your place. Besides I never said where we were having dinner." Oliver grinned before letting the elevator close.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Where were you? How did you get home? What is going on?" Lois demanded as soon as Chloe walked in the door. Chloe just laughed as she set the food down on the table. "Hey don't ignore me. Oooh is that Chinese food."

"Yes it's Chinese. Don't eat it all though, I'm starved. I'll be right back." Chloe put her bag on the bed before returning to the kitchen. "Hey! I said don't eat it all!" Grabbing a large plate of Chinese food she flopped down on the couch next to Lois.

"You aren't off my radar, Cuz. I still want answers. What is going on with you lately? In one weekend you disappear, quit your job, practically drop off the radar and get a brand new job!" Lois's eyebrows raised as she eyed Chloe. "I'm sure some of it has to do with my new job. I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate. I just got so excited and didn't even think about how you would feel. I would never have gotten this job if it wasn't for you. I learned from the best. You taught me everything about being a reporter and it's because of you I realized it was what I wanted to do."

"I'm proud of you Lois, I really am. But it hurt a lot. I've been at that paper for over 2 years, stuck in the basement. I've dreamed about working at the Daily Planet since I was 8 years old. I fought hard to just get back through those doors after the whole Lionel episode. I was oddly proud of you when you started working at the rag mag, even though I had to correct it and help you. But then you came on at the Planet and started sleeping with the editor." Noticing the hurt on Lois's face she quickly continued. "You proved me proud again. You got your current position on your own. It might hurt to see you there but you have proved yourself."

"You would have had this job ages ago if it weren't for the Luthors. I would never have had this job if it weren't for you. You were my inspiration to join the reporter world. And I've learned everything by watching you. Although I think you are much better about keeping secrets then revealing them. We both know that's saying a lot. I'm sorry for not thinking of your feelings and acting so excited."

"It's ok, Lois." Chloe set down her empty plate, she had eaten it all very quickly. Leaning forward she grabbed Lois's hand. "So now onto a more difficult matter. You know that I've been friends with Ollie for almost two years now." When Lois nodded Chloe continued. "Well I like him as more then a friend, and he feels the same way." Chloe took a quick breathe in before continuing. "There's more, we are going on a date tomorrow."

"You're going on a date with my ex? Ok what's going on? I want the whole story." Lois looked bewildered and intrigued at the same time.

"There isn't a story. We are friends who realized we want to be more then friends." Chloe told her.

"Yeah and when did you decide this? As far as I know Oliver is off traveling the world. When did he come back into town? Is he part of the new job offer? Is he how and why you disappeared for 2 days?"

"Ok so you caught me. I was upset about having all my stories killed. I had talked to Ollie about wanting to leave the Planet and given him a few of my pieces. He, trying to one up Lex, bought the Daily Star. A big rival of the Planet. Ollie sent my pieces to the editor and he liked my work. I got a really great job."

"So why the disappearing act? And when did you decide to date each other?"

"Well I got ditched by you when you forced me to go out and celebrate your new job. I got a little too drunk and made an ass out of myself. Not to mention I had a major blackout. I somehow managed to get home but almost a whole day had gone by. I got a call from Ollie, some computer virus was attacking an important system and he needed my help. It took me all night to fix the computer and I ended up crashing out. When I woke up he told me about the job offer. It was perfect, I was able to quit working for Lex and I get paid to travel around the world. Not to mention a hefty paycheck."

"Ok so you are going to get paid to write a column and travel around the world? LUCKY!!" Lois squealed happy for her little cousin. She practically jumped on Chloe hugging her. Pulling back slightly she eyed Chloe. "This doesn't explain the date with my ex though."

"I don't have to explain it. We like each other and we are going to go on a date." Chloe shrugged it off. "We should get some sleep though. It's almost midnight."

"Why?" Lois almost whined.

"Why what?" Chloe asked grabbing the plates and putting them in the sink. "Why do I like Oliver or why should we get some sleep?"

"Both." Lois was leaning back on the couch and instead of turning her head she just leaned it back to look at Chloe.

"We should get some sleep because I'm taking Lana to physical therapy early tomorrow morning. I also have a hot date." Chloe walked towards the bathroom. "And you have work tomorrow."

"That still doesn't answer the Oliver question." Lois grabbed the food and put it all in the refrigerator. Already dressed and ready for bed she just crawled under the sheets. "I mean ok he's hot, smart, sexy, nice, romantic, loyal, disgustingly rich and did I mention hot." Chloe leaned called out from the bathroom but it just came out mumbled. "WHAT?"

Rinsing her mouth and spitting in the sink Chloe peaked her head out of the bathroom. "I said all of those things, except for the money, are why I like him. Besides he has become my best friend." Chloe climbed into bed beside Lois.

"What are we sharing now?" Lois poked Chloe laughing. "What about Clark and Lana? Aren't they your best friends?"

"They are my oldest friends and my closest but Oliver has become so much more then that. Now be quiet it's past your bedtime."

"Ok mom." Lois and Chloe giggled before they settled into sleep. 'At least she is happy, again. But if he hurts her he is so dead.' Lois smiled as she pictured all the ways she would make Oliver pay if he broke Chloe's heart.

'I thought she would be more upset about me going on a date with Ollie. She just seems more…confused about why I would even want to date him. He is hot though. Nice abs. Nice butt. Nice everything. Way to big of an ego though. I'll have to work on that.' Chloe fell asleep thinking of Oliver.

Both women had huge smiles on their faces as they slept.

"Sir, she is home. We saw no one drop her off. She just walked around the corner and entered the apartment." A man stood before the fireplace reporting to Lex.

"Continue watching her. Do not let her out of your sight. I want to know everywhere she goes." Lex sat facing the fire with a glass of whiskey in his hands. As the man turned to leave Lex took a drink before speaking. "I expect regular reports."

"Yes Mr. Luthor." The man affirmed before quickly leaving.

Lex stared at the fire as he thought about the woman who was his current obsession. 'Chloe Sullivan! I can't believe I was so blinded by that simpering fool Lana. Chloe actually has a backbone, making her worthy of me. She's smart, edgy, and actually has the guts to stand up to people. God what a body.' Lex closed his eyes and pictured Chloe sitting on his lap in the chair. He could almost feel her body pressed against him. Feel her lips on his, her hips grinding against his. Opening his eyes when he was disappointed to realize she wasn't there. "You will be mine, Chloe Sullivan. Every inch of that body will be mine."

_Clothes were sent flying. He kissed her hard, forcing her back against the wall. His naked body was pressed against her, his hands running over her body. Reaching around her body he unfastened her bra pulling it off and throwing it behind him. She kissed him as her hands ran over his muscled back to grab his firm ass. He became impatient and just ripped off her underwear. Grabbing her legs he wrapped them around his waist. She moaned as he ground against her before sliding into her._

Chloe moaned and thrashed in bed before Lois woke her up. "Geez cuz. Some of us are trying to sleep." Lois grabbed her pillow and hit Chloe with it before tucking it back under her head. Chloe was breathing heavily on her side of the bed. 'Oh my god. I can't believe I just dreamed of that.' Chloe's stomach began to protest. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' Chloe quickly ran for the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

At the same time Lex shoot straight up in bed. He was breathing hard and could already feel the ache in his groin. Unlike Chloe, Lex loved the memory. He smiled as he leaned back in bed to enjoy the memory. His hand moved to his hard cock where he began stroking it.

_Chloe moaned every time Lex slide back into her, pushing her against the wall. She ran her hands over his head as she kissed him. He moved faster, slamming her back against the wall harder. The two climaxed quickly and with such force that Lex dropped to the ground with Chloe still wrapped around his body. Lex lay with his back to the ground and Chloe collapsed over his chest. Beside them on the floor was the bottle he had brought from the club. Reaching over he took a long swig before Chloe ripped it from his hands and did the same. Chloe smiled as she felt him harden again. Chloe slid his cock back into her and began to ride him. Lex reached up and started to massage her breasts. Chloe rode him harder, grinding down against him. Chloe slowed her movements but still ground against him hard. Chloe leaned back bracing herself on Lex's thigh's. Not being able to stand the slow pace Lex sat up. One of his hands snuck around to her back and splayed across the small of her back. His other hand grabbed her face as he kissed her. Lex made her move faster, pumping into her making her grind against him._

"Chloe are you ok?" Lois rushed to her cousin's side, who had been puking for the last few minutes. "How do you go from erotic dreams to puking?"

"Very very bad erotic dream." Chloe managed to spit out before dry heaving.

"How can an erotic dream be bad? I thought they were usually good." Lois asked.

"The other person in the dream made it very very bad." Chloe stood up and washed out her mouth. Looking at the clock she noticed the hour. "Lets just go back and try to get what little sleep we can."

"Fine but we will so talk about this another time!" Lois told her.

"Thank you for taking me Chloe. We both know that Clark could have zipped me there and back but it's nice to spend time with you. I've missed it." Lana told Chloe as she sat next to her in Chloe's car.

"Well I won't be able to spend much time with you after I start my new job. I'll be traveling a lot and won't be here." Chloe became silent before looking over at Lana and laughing. "This seems morbid. Feels like I'm saying goodbye. Ok onto happier things. You seem to be doing a lot better. The therapy is working, yes?"

"It's slow going but I'm getting more mobility and strength in my legs. I'm thinking of moving out of Clark's soon. Going back to Europe. Go to school there." Lana told her. They had left the physical therapy and were driving back to the Kent farm.

"Really? What are you going to study in Europe?" Chloe was surprised by Lana's decision.

"I'm thinking of Art and photography. I mean what better place to study art then where all the masterpieces are."

"What about Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Well distance isn't really a problem for him. Besides we decided to just be friends. We both realized that we no longer had those feelings for each other." Lana told her.

"When did this happen? I mean how did Clark get over you and you over Clark. You two have tried the whole 'lets be friends' thing a million times. It never worked because you both had feelings for each other. So what changed?"

"We did. My experience changed me. I'm not sure exactly how to explain this." Lana looked over at Chloe. "I just know that I still love Clark but I'm not IN LOVE with Clark. I'm not sure when it changed for him. I think it was sometime in the coma."

"So you two are just friends now?" Chloe gave Lana a weird look. "Are you sure there are no lingering feelings?"

"Surprisingly no. No romantic feelings. He's just a great friend."

"Wow. Lana Lang and Clark Kent, friends. Who would have thought?" Chloe said with a laugh.

"Yeah it took us a long time to get here but it's worth it. We weren't meant to be anything more then friends." Lana noticed they were pulling into the Kent's driveway. "Weren't we supposed to have a day to ourselves? How do we always end up talking about Clark?"

"He's a big part of our lives. Always has been." Chloe laughed as she navigated the dirt road. "You know it's funny that we will all be leaving Kansas around the same time. Onto bigger things."

"You know about Clark's leaving?"

"Oh please. Clark can't hide anything from me. Besides he's been using my resources to plan his trip." Chloe parked the car in front of the house and rushed around to grab Lana's wheelchair. Lana opened her door. Slowly and painfully she stood up to wait for the chair. Chloe came up behind her with the chair. "You are getting much better. How much longer do you have in therapy?"

"At least another two months, maybe less if I keep working at it. I'm hoping to be in Europe by the fall term. The University I found in Paris agreed to take my credits from Met U."

"That's wonderful! Did you already find a place to live?" Chloe asked her.

"Well I'm still looking for a handicapped friendly apartment. I'm getting better but the pain still comes and goes." Lana and Chloe had reached the stairs. Lana used the railing to stand up and slowly climb the stairs. Chloe offered her help, but Lana refused climbing the stairs on her own. Chloe carried the wheelchair up the stairs to wait for Lana. It took a few minutes but Lana managed to climb the stairs on her own, instead of sitting in the chair she walked around the railing to a bench. "I need to get up more, do more."

"I'm impressed with your will but you just spent the last few hours in therapy. I know the saying is 'no pain no gain' but if you push yourself too hard you'll do more damage then good."

"I just want to get around on my own. Besides it's so beautiful today." Lana leaned back enjoying the fresh air. Looking up at Chloe she smiled wryly. "Don't you have a date to be getting ready for?"

"Oh crap. I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow." Chloe turned and ran for her car. She peeled out down the driveway leaving Lana laughing at the sight.

'I can't remember the last time I saw her so worked up. I didn't know she liked Oliver that much.'

**Thanks for reading I'm working on more chapters. i love the feedback so keep it up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it's been so long I haven't been sleeping and work has been hectic. Plus I get addicted to reading other fanfics. You can also almost always count on 2 chapters being post at a time for THIS fanfic. I love the feedback thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chloe spent the next hour riffling through her closet looking for the perfect outfit. One piece of clothing after another became discarded behind her. Finally she picked out what she would wear. Chloe pulled on a pair of silky black slacks, a hunter green halter top that flared away from her waist and a black jacket. Her hair was pulled into a half up-half down hairstyle. When she heard a knock at the door, she hop-skipped over to it while pulling on a pair of short high heeled boots. Just when she reached the door she tripped and fell on her butt. Hearing the crash Oliver broke open the door only to see Chloe laughing almost hysterically on the floor. Oliver laughed with her as he helped pick her up off the ground.

"Just what I need, a hero to save the day." Chloe joked as she held his hands. "You're going to have to pay for the broken door though." She nodded her head to where he had splintered the frame opening the door.

When Oliver turned to inspect the damage Chloe took the opportunity to look him over. Oliver was wearing black slacks and a long sleeved green shirt that look like it cost more then her rent. "Perks of being a billionaire, I can afford to fix the small things." He turned back and caught Chloe looking at him appreciatively. Grinning he held out his arm. "Ready to go?"

"Of course. Let me just grab my purse." Chloe quickly reached over to grab her purse before accepting his arm. "Where are we going?"

"I thought you would like to visit a great little café I visited once." They walked down the stairs together but Oliver was paying more attention to her outfit then the stairs on the last step he stumbled falling against her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face was close to hers. Before she could react he kissed her and smiled, "My hero!"

Chloe laughed before playfully swatting his arm. "Don't start." Chloe grabbed his hand and led him out of the Talon.

Oliver gestured to the waiting limo before bowing before her. "Your limo awaits milady."

"Why thank you kind sir." Chloe laughed as she climbed in. 'My prince charming.' scooting over to make room for Oliver she asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the airport."

"What airport?"

"My private jet is on standby at a nearby airport." Oliver told her.

"And it's headed where? Come on Ollie what's going on. I agreed to a date not a mystery flight." Chloe playfully hit him on the arm. Oliver responded by leaning in to kiss her. Oliver started to pull away but Chloe kissed him back using her hand to hold him in place. When she finally let go she pulled back and looked at him intently. "Wow! Every time I kiss you…I feel so wonderful."

"I feel the same way. I've kissed a lot of girls and…"

"Do you have to remind me?"

"You're supposed to let me finish. I was going to say that none of them have come close to making me feel the way your kisses do. You, Chloe Sullivan, are the most amazing woman I've ever met." Oliver leaned in to kiss her as the limo pulled to a stop in front of his private jet.

"You're forgiven. And for future reference, don't bring up the 'others' if you want to stay in a relationship with me." Chloe warned him as she climbed out of the limo. She waited for him to follow her out before she headed for the plane.

Oliver rushed ahead of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is it strange that we haven't even gone on our first date and I feel like we've been together for years?"

"A little, but I feel the same way. Lets just see how our first date goes though." Stretching up Chloe kissed him again, before pulling away. "Where are we going?"

"Rome." Oliver grinned as he pulled the stunned Chloe onto the plane. "But I figured we could have a movie marathon on the way. A little time spent together on the couch, cuddling, kissing..."

"You're taking me to Rome? That seems a little over the top for a first date."

"Well I figured the movie part could be the first date and dinner in Rome could be our second."

"I can't decide if this is romantic or crazy. You are practically kidnapping me by taking me to a different continent."

"Can't we go with romantic kidnapping?" Oliver leaned in a kissed her again, slowly walking her backwards towards the couch kissing her repeatedly. "I promise you will enjoy being kidnapped by me."

"If this is part of the kidnapping…" Chloe giggled as they fell backwards onto the couch. She kissed him back, before finishing. "I might just enjoy it."

"Mr. Luthor?" A man's voice came over the speaker phone, extremely hesitant.

"James. Do you have an update for me?" Lex's cold voice answered.

"Mr. Luthor she is leaving the country on a private jet with an Oliver Queen. It appears that they are…"

"They are what?"

"Mr. Luthor it appears that Mr. Queen and Ms. Sullivan are going on a romantic getaway. We have pictures of them…together."

"Send me the pictures." Lex was quiet a moment before he practically growled. "I don't care how you do it, keep an eye on them. I want to know their every move." Lex slammed his fist down on the phone breaking it. 'I really should learn to control my temper.' He stood up and walked over to sit by the fireplace. Picking up a folder from the coffee table in front of him Lex flipped it open. 'The plan was coming together perfectly. Then that stupid asshole stepped in. I suppose it doesn't matter. When she gets back I can put everything into motion. Now that I have this, I can get her to be everything I want.' Lex held up a vile with red liquid in it. "With this, I can get her to be mine."

"Clark? What is up with you lately?" Lana slowly, painfully climbed the stairs. Clark was looking out the loft window not responding to Lana. "Clark I know something is going on. You've been moody and distant. And it has nothing to do with you leaving soon. Did something happen the other day?" Lana made her way to the couch and sat down. "CLARK! Come on. It takes a lot of effort for me to get around and I came here from the house and climbed over twenty steps to get up here. The least you can do is turn around and talk to me."

"I'm sorry Lana. I think I did something stupid." Clark turned around to face Lana. "I get the feeling Chloe has been avoiding me ever since Saturday. And I can't even be sure I didn't say or do anything to make her want to avoid me."

"You were under the influence of Red meteor rock. I'm sure she doesn't hold you responsible for whatever it is you might have done." Lana patted his hand like she would when reassuring a child. "She's called and come by. I'm sure everything is fine."

"But it's not normal for me to forget what happens while under the influence of Red Kryptonite. I am usually painfully aware of everything stupid I did." Turning to look at her, he shook his head. "I'm sorry I got you so worried that you came all the way out here. Do you want me to carry you back inside?"

"No I got out here on my own and I can get back on my own. Besides it's good for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Clark the girl is stronger then she looks." A young man stepped out from the shadows shocking the other two.

"Pete?" Lana exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Pete, I didn't think you'd be here so soon." Clark rushed over and hugged his best friend.

"You called I came." Pete moved away from Clark and gave Lana a hug. "Lana its good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Pete." Lana returned his hug before smiling wide. "Thank you for your letters and emails. You don't know how much they helped me. But what are you doing here?"

"Well being a former farm boy and Clark's friend, he called on me to help. I'm here to run the farm while Clark is off training."

"How are you going to run the farm on your own?" Lana asked.

"Hey I know I'm no Clark Kent but I can run a farm." Pete feigned injured feelings. "So where is Chloe? I tried her cell but there was no answer."

"She is on a date. Her boyfriend…is it right to call him that? This is only their first date!" Clark turned to Lana confused.

"I think its safe to call him her boyfriend. But I am surprised she didn't answer her cell phone, even if she is on a date." Lana looked puzzled. "She never turns it off."

"It's hard to imagine Chloe without the cell phone on and right by her side." Pete laughed.

"She had to turn it off. Oliver is taking her to Rome on his private jet. He said he knew I'd be worried when I couldn't reach her and didn't want me 'tearing things apart trying to find her'." Clark told them. "His words not mine."

"Who's Oliver?" Pete started to say before he was cut off by Lana.

"How romantic." Lana gushed.

"Who is Oliver?" Pete persisted.

"Oliver Queen. Billionaire Playboy and CEO of Queen Industries." Clark told him. "He also happens to be a good friend of ours."

"Chloe is dating a billionaire? How did she even meet him?" Pete asked.

"Through me and Lois. Lois and Oliver dated for a while and I met him through my mom's connections. We all sorta became friends."

"Dude what is with you and billionaire's?" Pete joked.

"I have no idea." Clark laughed with him.

6 ½ weeks later

August 5th, 2009

"What do you mean you're staying a week longer?? I haven't seen you in over a month." Lois yelled into the phone as she paced her apartment. Clark was sitting on the couch as he used his super-hearing to listen to the conversation.

"_Lois, this is a very important story. And it isn't exactly true that you haven't seen me. I'm sure my pic…"_ Clark could hear Chloe's amused voice come over the receiver. He sat there watching and trying not to laugh as Lois continued her rant.

"Chloe if you try to say that seeing you alongside Oliver in the gossip magazine's or your picture in the Daily Star counts as seeing you I will seriously hunt you down to kick your butt. I have not actually seen you since Oliver whisked you away for the date in Rome. I didn't know you would stay gone."

"_Lois, come on how was I supposed to know Oliver planned something like that. Besides I got an awesome story out of it. I was able to expose that ring of thieves which then lead me to the arms dealers which lead me to the slavers…"_

Lois cut Chloe off again, "Which lead you to being gone longer. Not to mention Oliver hogging you. You know I really wouldn't have such a problem with you not being here if I got to see you at least once in a while. It's just not fair. Clark, Pete, and Lana have all been able to see you and I've been stuck without my best bud. It's hard to even get you on the phone. You've canceled on me like 20 times and I've been dying to tell you about everything that's happened here. I got so used to you being around to talk and now you are practically unreachable."

"_Geez Lois, you sound like a jealous girlfriend. Look I'm sorry I had to cancel but I've emailed you every day and proofread everyone of your articles so I haven't exactly been out of touch. It's not my fault that everyone else could make it onto the Queen jet and you couldn't. You seem to be chasing as many stories as I am."_

"You're right, I guess. Whatever." Lois shrugged it off and changed the subject. "Are you and lover boy planning on coming back to the states anytime soon?"

"_As a matter of fact we will be there next week. I'm planning a big dinner to celebrate my new job. It'll be a semi-formal kind of event. So clear your schedule for August 12__th__. Ollie's here so I've got to go. See you next week."_

"Bye, take care cuz." Lois closed her phone and turned an annoyed eye on Clark. "Did you know she was planning a dinner for next week?"

"Yeah she told me to make sure my mom was there."

"What are you doing here anyway Smallville?"

"I came by to tell you I was going to be leaving town for a while. I got accepted into an accelerated college program. I'll be alternating field journalism classes with campus classes. Figured I'd tell my friends in person instead of letting them hear it through someone else."

"Wow Smallville I'm impressed. I'm guessing congratulations are in order. When do you leave? And where are you going?"

"Next Saturday, after Chloe's dinner party."

"Seems like everybody's leaving town. Chloe first, then Lana, now you and next up is me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm finally moving back to Metropolis. I've found a great apartment practically around the corner from the Planet. Considering the gas prices it's way to expensive to drive back and forth everyday. And with Chloe gone, your Mom gone and now you leaving, there's no reason to be here." Lois turned to look at Clark before continuing, "Hey, you want to watch some movies with me?"

"Sure, why not. What you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of something cheery like…House of the Dead or maybe a Die Hard Marathon."

"That's cheery?" Clark laughed before getting up. "What the heck. If we avoid the 'House of the Dead' I'm in, horrible movie. I'll even make the popcorn."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok so this definatly gets NC-17 rating be warned. Also things are moving very fast between these two. There is a major conversation that I am still not satisfied with the way it is worded so I may have to come back and change it. From now on the story will occasionally jump ahead a few days or a few weeks at one point i'm even thinking it will jump ahead a few months but i'm getting ahead of myself. I hope you enjoy the chapter and i promise to write more soon. Hopefully you will like and keep reading. Thanks again for all your reviews, they do mean a lot. Oh And i promise for those of you hoping for more Lex and Clark/Kal it will be there in the next couple of chapters. The story is still forming in my head so be a little patient. THanks again. Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 8**

**August 3****rd****, 2009**

**Dublin, Ireland**

"Chloe you promised you would be careful on this story." Oliver yelled as he examined her arm where she had been cut seeing only a rapidly disappearing scar.

"Oh come on Oliver this is nothing. It's already healed. Besides I needed this information. That guy is knowingly poisoning the food products and sending them out." When Chloe saw how worried he truly was she rushed to defend her actions. "He's a government official! He needs to be brought down."

"And where does it say that it has to be you? Do you have to be reckless about it? I mean you do have this healing thing and you can fight back, but you shouldn't be so reckless. Things could go very wrong one day." Guiding her into the bathroom her ran a towel under the water faucet and began to remove the blood, getting most of it off. Chloe stripped off the ruined clothes and pulled one of his shirts on over her bra and panties. "You make it hard for me to scold you when you look like that."

"Why do you think I do it?" Chloe grinned at him before leaning up and kissing him. "I'm sorry I missed our dinner, and thank you for arranging this." Chloe pointed at the candlelight table in their hotel room with a feast of food laid out on it.

"You should be sorry. I had something very special planned." Oliver lead her to the table and pulled out a seat for her to sit, then sat at her side. "This was supposed to be our first evening WITHOUT interruptions in 2 weeks."

"It's not entirely my fault. We live very busy lives." Chloe eyed the food hungrily before piling her plate.

"Yes but this was very important." Oliver chuckled at her mountain of food before grabbing some of his own. "I had a question to ask you."

"Well then ask it now."

"You have to stop and look at me first."

"Ok." Chloe turned to her look at Oliver and was surprised to find him kneeling on the floor.

"Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?" Oliver very seriously asked her while holding a box with a simple but beautiful engagement ring.

"WHAT?" Chloe jumped out of her chair and began to pace. "You can't be asking me to marry you. We've haven't even been dating for two months. We haven't even had sex yet. And there are things you don't know about me. Things that I'm afraid would make you hate me."

"Ok not the reaction I was hoping for." Oliver said as he walked over to her. Grabbing her hands he stopped her pacing. "Chloe I love you, more then I've ever loved anyone. I knew that I wanted to marry you on our first date. It doesn't matter that we haven't had sex or that we've been only dating a few weeks. They have been the best weeks of my life. I know with all of my heart and all of my soul you are now and will always be the only woman for me. Nothing about you or your past would ever make me hate you. You can not say or do anything to make me believe we shouldn't be together forever. Marry me?"

"Oh god Oliver, you have no idea how much I want to say yes. I love you so much." Chloe had tears running down her cheeks. "But there is something in my past. Something horrible."

"What could be so horrible?"

Chloe looked up at Oliver through her tears and whispered, "I've had sex with the enemy, I slept with Lex Luthor."

"Did he force you? When did this happen? Are you ok?" Oliver fired the questions at her extremely upset.

"I'm fine, he didn't exactly force me. You aren't mad at me?"

"Never Chloe. Tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath Chloe sat down on the edge of the bed and began. "It's all that stupid drinks fault. You remember when I told you about that drink 'Love' and the two guys? Lois's parting gift that night before she abandoned me was a huge round of 'Love Potion 9'. Well guess who I happened to run into just then! None other then the bald one himself, Lex Luthor. He thought he had struck gold. I mean right before him was a drunk who happened to know a million secrets. He coaxed me back to his private booth and ordered us a big round of the drink. I guess he figured he would try an unorthodox method of getting the secrets and he started a game of 'Truth or Dare'. I choose Dare and that's how it all got started. I woke up the next morning in bed with the devil but with all the memories. As you can imagine I freaked out. I got dressed and got out of there as fast as possible. There I was middle of Smallville wearing my party gear. Lucky me first person to stop is none other then Clark Kent." Chloe gave a laugh that sounded more like a snort before continuing. "Lucky, yeah right. I was mortified, but I knew that Lex wouldn't come after me at the Kent farm. I also couldn't go home and face Lois with her endless questions, so I had Clark take me to his house. Everything would have been fine except for the stupid drink again, some stupid strawberry drink named 'Love'. But you know it would have been fine if not for Lois's graduation gift. Cute little necklace that just happened to have Red K rock in it. A necklace that I put around Clark's neck while being a little ditzy. What the hell are the chances of that? I mean is my luck really that bad? To run across the same stupid inducing drink in 24 hours and have a necklace with Red K in it. I just went there to have a safe place to think and it happened again. What is wrong with me?"

Oliver was almost dumbfounded. 'I can't believe she is blaming herself for this. She cannot honestly think it is her fault. Chloe is the most generous and caring person in the world. She hides her pain from everyone and does her best to make sure they get what they want or need before her. But I can't let her keep thinking it is her fault.' Oliver pulled her into a hug. "Chloe, there is nothing wrong with you. None of that is your fault, you had no idea what was in those drinks. I don't know why you would think knowing everything would make me love you less or not want to marry you?"

"Because it was Lex, and Clark. Lex is evil incarnate, your enemy. And Clark is one of your close friends."

"Chloe for the last time if was not your fault, and I will list the reasons why. One you were drugged by Red K. Two, you were drunk or getting over being drunk. Three you didn't initiate the…intimate activities right?" When she nodded he continued. "Four you did not seek out those two. Five you feel guilty for having…activities with them and last they give you nightmares. I do not blame you or hate you for anything that happened and never will. Do you believe me?"

Chloe cried as she spoke. "I believe you and you are right but it doesn't make me feel any better about the situation. I still sometimes feel like I betrayed you, and no matter what you say I will always feel that."

"As long as you don't let keep it from us being together." Chloe nodded and Oliver grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. "Now…" Reaching out to hold her hands after kissing each one, he looked deep into her eyes. "Chloe Anne Sullivan, I love you with all my heart, no matter what, you are my best friend, my closet confidant, and the only woman there will ever be for me. Will you marry me?"

'After it all he still loves me. I've told him my deepest darkest secrets and he still loves me. People may call me crazy for this but I know that he is the only man for me.' Chloe stared at him letting a few more tears slid down her cheeks before leaning down to kiss him. "Oliver I love you to the very depths of my heart and soul. I will. Yes, YES, YES! I'll marry you." Chloe kissed him again and again before finally pulling back. "I do have one tiny condition."

"Oh and what might that be." Oliver laughed as he pulled her onto his lap to face him.

"We have to get married soon and in Metropolis."

He laughed, "Technically that's two conditions, but how about next Wednesday. That will give you time to wrap up your little investigative reporter, and me to finish my business dealings. I can get the whole team back to Metropolis by then without it looking to suspicious and it will give Senator Kent time to get back too." Grinning mischievously he asked, "What would you think of just springing it on them day of?"

"You mean inviting them over to celebrate our homecoming and but then getting married instead. That sounds like some fun. We could invite everyone over for a dinner, telling them dress semi-formal and then get married right there on the balcony. The look on their faces will be priceless. Can we record every angle of the apartment for that part?'

"Of course." Oliver kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair. "Just think in one week you will be Chloe Anne Queen."

"I love the sound of it."

Chloe kissed him again running her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up slowly removing it as she kissed him. She broke the kiss only to pull the shirt over his head. Oliver's hands unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing, as he kiss as path down her neck. She moaned when he reached her breast with his mouth. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders and slid his hands to unsnap her bra. Before he could pull it off her Chloe stood up and smiled at him before holding out her hand to help him up. She kissed him when he tried to talk and led him over to the big bed, sitting down on the edge and pulling him between her legs. Kissing him harder she reached for his belt and began unfastening it. Oliver pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulders before reaching down to cup and massage one of her breasts. Chloe responded by sliding her hand into his pants and stroking his cock after throwing her bra on the floor. Oliver gasped before grinning at her and sliding his hand down into her panties and rubbing his thumb over her clit. Soon it was not enough for either of them and the threw the rest of their clothes on the floor. Chloe slid back further on the bed and Oliver crawled after her until he was leaning over her kissing her again. His body resting between her legs as he leaned on his elbows kissing her and cupping her face. Chloe reached between their bodies and guided him into her body. She gasped into his mouth when he thrust in deeper. They moved against each other slowly savoring each moment. She kissed him and ran her hands over his back as he moved inside her. Chloe and Oliver felt the immense pleasure building inside them as they rushed to meet it. When they finally climaxed it was like the universe was exploding around them. Neither one had experience anything like it before.

"Wow." Was all he could say as he rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him.

"Definitely, I've never felt like that before. It was…"

"Earth-shattering, amazing, unbelievable…"

"Yeah." Chloe breathed out before laying her head on his chest. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"I think it was more all the interruptions then us waiting. But I'm glad it happened this way. It makes it more special. Our first time together being the night I propose it more romantic."

"You are such a girl." Chloe laughed softly before kiss his chest.

"Oh really, well I'm sure there is a part of my anatomy that disagrees with you." Oliver pointed out as he thrust up into her.

"Mmm. Definitely male there." Chloe grinned as she slowly sat up. "And absolutely no complaints on my part in that area."

Oliver smiled as he grabbed her hips with his hands and started to thrust into her again, guiding her movements. Chloe teased him by drawing herself up, almost off him, before letting him thrust back into her. At first they moved slowly teasing each other. Then they began moving faster almost racing for climax. Again it overtook them shattering them and leaving them almost breathless.

Chloe collapsed on Oliver's chest, arms holding him, smiling. Almost whispering she said only one thing before falling asleep. "I love you Ollie."

"I love you too Chloe." Oliver replied as he kissed her head. Barely conscious he pulled a sheet over them and fell asleep his arms wrapped around her body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. It's been absolutely crazy at work and i've really only had time to sleep. Plus then it was my birthday and the Fourth of July. Anyways it's only one chapter this time but i promise to have more up as soon as possible. It's also a little short. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.**

**CHAPTER 9**

"Oh my goodness. This place looks amazing. They really went all out." Martha Kent stepped off the elevator and looked around the loft stunned. Behind her Clark, Pete, Lana, Lois, General Lane and Lucy all followed and looked around the transformed loft.

Green and golden ribbons hung from the rafters and draped from the walls. Sparkling Christmas lights were hung everywhere. All the normal furniture had been removed. Instead the room held chairs and table covered in green and gold. Twelve chairs were arranged in front of a beautifully decorated archway that stood in the doorway to the balcony. The balcony itself was strewn with flowers and petals and had a green partition the blocked the blinding light of the setting sun but allowed you to still see the beauty of it. A long large table was setup in front of the hidden room and there was a beautifully decorated cake sitting in the middle. Various other containers were set on the table, holding a large variety of food.

"It's so beautiful." Lana exclaimed as she took it all in, waving to the small group already gathered by the balcony. "Hi, guys. How are you?"

"Still taking in the overkill on decorations for a simple dinner." AC told her pointing at the archway.

"Hey Lana, how have you been?" Victor ignored AC's comment to give her a hug.

"I'm better now that physical therapy is over. Finally able to walk completely on my own." Lana smiled at him as she placed her hand back in Pete's. "How have you been?"

"Good. Still having to keep an eye on these two." Victor looked around and noticed someone missing. "Bart! Leave her alone."

Andrea laughed as she watched Victor stalk over to Bart to try to get him to stop hitting on Lucy. Turning to Lana and Pete she extended her hand. "We haven't met before. I'm Andrea a friend of Chloe's."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pete and this is Lana. We've actually heard a lot about you."

"You two grew up with Clark and Chloe right? But I thought you lived in Wichita or somewhere?" Andrea looked confused.

"He moved back to run the farm for Clark." Lana glanced over to where Clark still stood beside Lois. Both of them were still taking in the decorations. Laughing Lana pointed it out to the others. "Look at them. They look shell shocked. It's only a little bit of decoration."

Overhearing the last part of Lana's comment, Lois stopped her staring to ask. "Isn't it a bit much for just a dinner though?"

"Definitely!" Clark agreed.

"She did say it was a celebration." Lucy joined their conversation leaving Bart behind with Victor. "But it looks more like a…" Lucy broke off.

"A wedding?" Oliver said as he walked down the hallway hand in hand with Chloe. Gabe and a man who was obviously a pastor following behind them. "Well that's because it is."

"It is what?" Bart asked.

"A wedding!" Chloe told him.

"Whose?" AC asked.

"Ours." Oliver responded then kissed Chloe.

"You're marrying AC?" Bart asked before Lois walked over and hit him on the back of the head. "Ow, don't do that I was just joking."

Chloe shot an appreciative look at Lois before she began to speak. "We tricked you all into coming to our wedding…"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!! BUT YOU'VE ONLY DATED FOR A FEW WEEKS." Clark yelled. '_She can't marry him she's mine! _No Kal, she's not yours. She's in love with him. _I had her first. She belongs to me. Not him. You have to stop her. Don't let him take her away! _She'll always be there for us she's not going anywhere. And she's finally happy, so just shut up Kal.'

Lois stormed over to him and smacked him hard on the back of the head. "Geez Smallville, cool it. It doesn't matter how long they've dated as long as they are in love. And we all know they are. Head over heals, Barking mad, forever kind of love." She hissed out not realizing how loud she was actually talking until she saw everyone looking at her. "Sorry about that."

Oliver chuckled. "I don't agree with the barking mad part but everything was well said."

"Sorry guys. Don't mind my…well shouting. I was just surprised. Congratulations." Clark apologized awkwardly and blushed.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled brightly. "Today is my wedding day and if you all will take your places by the archway, we can get this started." Everyone quickly scrambled to a seat by the archway. Oliver calmly took his place beside the pastor as Chloe stood beside her father.

Oliver stared at his fiance as she stood beside her father. She had forbidden him seeing her or her dress until just a few minutes ago and he now drank in the sight. The dress wasn't one color but started a brilliant white at the bodice, complete with sparkling jewels, that slowly shaded as you went down to the darkest green at the hem of the skirt. The bodice was form fitted and ended in a soft point just below her waist. The sleeves fell off her shoulders to rest on her upper arms and flowed, open on the inside, down past her fingertips. The skirt was full and made from a flowing material. Suddenly she stood before him and her father was giving her away.

'I can't believe this is really happening.' Chloe took his hand and practically glowed. The two stood there staring into each others eyes as the ceremony proceeded. Time passed swiftly and before they knew it the Preacher announced that they were married. Oliver cupped her face as he leaned in to kiss her passionately but softly. They gleamed as they turned to face their family and friends.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce for the first time Oliver and Chloe Queen." the Preacher announced. It was greeted by the cheers of their guests.

"Alright!" Bart hollered and whistled before saying very seriously. "Can we eat now?" Seeing Lois's hand coming up to hit him again, Bart quickly sidestepped her and put several people between them. "WHAT? I was invited to dinner and I'm starving."

"You're always starving." AC said stressing the word starving.

"Bart, that was a little rude." Martha admonished him before turning to face. "And that is no way to act at a wedding Lois. Even a surprise one. I'm sure…" Martha Kent was promptly cut off by the sound of her own stomach grumbling which everyone heard and laughed at. "Sorry I haven't eaten much today, I had to rearrange meetings to be able to have the night free."

"I guess it wasn't nice of us to invite you to dinner and then keep you from it. But no need to worry we do have food ready and waiting." Chloe laughed softly as she indicated the long table.

"Ready for dinner, anyone?" Oliver asked as he walked with Chloe to the table.

Clark watched the happy couple as they led the group to the table to eat. Instead of following the group he turned and headed out to the balcony as images flashed through his mind. Images of himself standing beside Chloe at the alter, dancing together, kissing and holding their child. Clark leaned on the concreted wall and sighed to himself.

'_She was mine and you let her slip through your fingers. You let him steal the only woman worthy of being my woman.'_

'Chloe was never yours and never mine. We…I had a chance with her, but only ended up hurting her. She deserves better then me, then us. He is always there for her, loving her, putting her first. He treats her the way she deserves. He loves her better then I ever could.'

'_No mortal man is good enough for her. She deserves a god, a god like me. We were perfect together. I will get her back. She belongs to me.'_

'No Kal she doesn't belong to you or any man. And you are no god. You aren't even real. You are just the ghost of a rebellious teen. Chloe is happy and in love. And I'll do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way. Even if it means burying my feelings and just being the best friend. That's what she deserves from me. For me to be the best friend, who backs her and is always there for her. And that's what she going to get.'

"Clark? Aren't you going to come celebrate my wedding?" Chloe asks from the doorway.

"Just enjoying the sunset, Chloe. Or should I say Mrs. Queen?" Clark laughs as he walks over to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "You sure shocked me. But as long as you're happy I'm happy. But can you do me one favor?"

"Sure what's that?" Chloe looks up at him as they walk back inside.

"Get your husband to change my code name. I hate being called 'Boy Scout'." Clark whispered into her ear.

Her laugh was loud and bubbly drawing attention to them. "Maybe when you stop acting like one we'll get you a new name. Now lets eat I'm starving. It's hard work keeping a surprise A SURPRISE with this group."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I got like violently ill and wasn't able to do anything for a week. I hope you like this next chapter, i will try to get them out quicker. Thank you for the reviews, and keep writing them, they keep me going. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 10**

"So when do I get my exclusive?" Lois asked Chloe as she followed her out of the coffee shop.

"What exclusive?" Chloe was only partially paying attention to Lois. 'What is wrong with me? I feel so light headed. Oh god I think I'm going to puke.' She put a hand to her mouth to stifle the nausea.

"Oh come on you've been married for two weeks and no one in the world knows. Someone has to break the story." Lois turned to look at her cousin and noticed how pale she was. "Are you ok? Hope you aren't getting sick? Might put a downer on the honeymoon. But it's not like you can't go some other time."

"I'm fine really. Guess I'm not getting enough sleep lately, what with Clark's going away party." Chloe chuckled to herself. "Besides what makes you think you are getting the exclusive. I mean I'm a reporter too. Why wouldn't I break the story myself?"

"Oh come on. You're going to give yourself an interview? Crazy, party of one, your table is ready. It would look a little ridiculous." Lois linked her arm with Chloe's as they walked down the street to the Daily Planet building.

"I don't have to do an interview to announce my marriage. As soon as all the legal matters are taken care of we'll announce it. And I suppose we could, together, announce it." Chloe looked at Lois and noticed her excitement. "You've already written the article haven't you?"

"What? Like you haven't?" Lois opened the doors to the Planet's lobby and gave her cousin an incredulous stare. "Your's is probably all gushy and romanticized. Mine strictly deals with the facts."

"Oh I'm sure it does. Tell you what, you bring over your article and questions and we'll decide together…all three of us…what to put out to the public. Come over after work, we'll have dinner together." Chloe leaned in and hugged Lois before leaving. Normally she would have noticed the car. Normally the two men trailing her would have been a dead give-a-way that something was definitely not right. But normally she wasn't so lightheaded she could barely walk straight and every smell that wafted by didn't make her want to puke.

Chloe continued on down the street, slowly making her way to Queen Towers. She had almost made it when a limousine pulled up beside her. Slowly she walked over to the limo, 'Why is Oliver riding in a limousine? What does he have planned no…not him. Why is he here?' The window had lowered to reveal Lex Luthor. "Lex, what an unpleasant surprise."

"Chloe, lovely as always. Especially lovely in the morning, if memory serves." Lex taunted her.

"What do you want Lex?" Chloe threw every ounce of contempt she could into saying his name.

"I've been wanting to have a nice chat with you about our evening together, but you've been very hard to get a hold of. Disappearing from the continent for 2 months. We have a lot to talk about. Why don't you get in?" Lex asked her in his most charming voice.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm not going to stand here any longer and waste my time with a bastard like you. Goodbye Lex." Chloe turned to walk away but was grabbed by two large men and shoved into the limousine.

"I'm not letting you leave. You belong with me." Lex laughed as she was chloroformed and quickly passed out on the seat. The limousine pulled away as if nothing nefarious had just happened. Those few people on the sidewalk who had seen the exchange went on about their business as if nothing was wrong about a woman being taken. In fact the only person who thought it stank of evil was the Queen Towers bellman. He immediately tried to call Oliver Queen who was unfortunately unreachable.

"Chloe? I'm home. Where are you?" Oliver walked off the elevator into the loft. He began searching for his wife who should have been home by now. 'This is so weird. Chloe should be here. She told me that she was going to work on her article.' The buzzer rang just then and he looked at the screen, 'It's Lois why is she here?' Oliver pushed the button to allow Lois in and went to greet her.

"Oliver, where's Chloe? Did she tell you about the interview? What's for dinner?" Lois rambled on as she walked in a settled herself on the couch.

"Lois what are you doing here? Did Chloe invite you? When's the last time you saw her?" Oliver moved to stand in front of Lois.

"We were going to do an interview together. She said we could have dinner together and discuss what to put out in the article announcing your marriage. She agreed this morning, surprised she didn't mention any of it to you yet. She's had all day." Lois rambled.

"Lois the last time I saw or talked to Chloe was this morning when I left for the office. She hasn't called or come by all day, and when I got home there was no note. I tried calling her this afternoon but the phone went straight to message."

"I don't understand, you mean you haven't talked to her at all since this morning? Was she working on an article that might get her in trouble?"

"Not recently. Hold on let me get that." The elevator was again buzzing. Oliver looked at the screen and was surprise to see the Morning Bellman Peter. "Peter? Why are you here so late?"

"Mr. Queen sir I have to speak to you about Mrs. Queen. I've been trying to reach you all day." The older man seemed urgent and nervous so Oliver pressed to the button to allow him entrance.

"Have you seen her Peter? Did she leave a message with you?" Oliver rushed over to the man.

"No sir. But I saw her this morning. She was almost home when a limousine pulled in front of her. It looked like she was forced to get into it sir. But I can't be positive. Whoever she was speaking to they were making her mad. I tried calling you all day but you were busy." Peter seemed to be getting more upset with every word he spoke and so did Oliver. By the time Peter stopped speaking Oliver was pacing the floor. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to you earlier. I left to talk to you at the office but just missed you."

"It's not your fault Peter, and please call me Oliver. I will find her. Thank you for telling me what you saw. I'm sure you need to get home to your wife. She's still recovering from surgery isn't she? I hope she's doing better."

"Yes Mr.…I mean Oliver, she is doing much better. Ilene especially loved the flowers you and the missus sent." Peter walked back into the elevator and looked back at Oliver. "Please keep me updated on finding her. If I remember anything else I promise to call."

"Thank you." Oliver waited for the door to close before turning back to Lois. "Lois someone has her. Someone has taken Chloe." Oliver almost collapsed at the feet of a stunned Lois.

"Mr. Luthor, she's waking up again." The man on Chloe's right sounded confused.

"How can she be waking up again? You've already given her half the chloroform in the bottle." The other man asked in disbelief.

"It's her she's developing an immunity to it. Don't worry about it we are almost there." Lex told them as he stared out the window. 'Just a few more minutes and she will safe with me. No one will be able to take her away from me ever again.' Lex watched the tree's thin as the limousine reached the clearing and pulled through the large gate. On three sides of the clearing there was a sheer drop off cliff that had a beautiful view of the valley below. The fourth side of the clearing was the road which lead back into very dense forests. In the middle of it all was a large luxurious house surrounded by a fortress type wall almost 20 feet tall. 'No one can find me here. Even if they did find us no one could get past this security.' Lex smirked to himself as he stepped out of the limousine and admired the surroundings. Turning back to the car he gently picked Chloe up and carried her in his arms. Lex walked with her in his arms to the front door of the house. Before he carried he in he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Welcome home Mrs. Luthor. I know we will be happy here."

"Ok so the guys should be here within the hour." Lois snapped her phone shut and walked over to Chloe's desk. She began to randomly rummage through Chloe's past articles and research papers trying to find something that might help them find her. "Oliver? What's this research about?"

"Oh that. It's another meteor related story about a drink that made people very euphoric and lovey. It's a dead-end story though, nothing that she dug to deep into and she had no hand in shutting the company down so I think we can rule them out." Oliver rambled as he tried to hack into her computer while waiting for Victor to arrive.

"This is interesting though. Apparently it got used by a local club who made a special drink from it called Love Potion #9. Hey I took Chloe there and bought her that drink." Lois sat on the desk as she continued to read. "Good thing Chloe is only a persistent and not obsessive."

"Why would you say that?" Oliver asked looking up.

"Apparently a few people who had obsessive personalities reacted very badly to the drink. They become obsessed with the person, or in this woman's case the people, they because romantically involved with while under it's influence. They started stalking the other's and became convinced the other person was the one. Some even became delusional, paranoid and extremely jealous." As Lois read the articles that Chloe had clipped completely enthralled and didn't notice Oliver's face grow pale.

"Oh god please let it be anyone, anything but that." He whispered as he fell back in the chair.

"Almost all of them were shipped off to an insane asylum."

"What do you mean almost all? Didn't any of them get better stop obsessing?"

"Well one committed suicide, and the other mysteriously recovered. Apparently the man she was obsessed with lived in Smallville near some gorge. She just snapped out of it one day extremely embarrassed and apologetic." Lois suddenly stopped and reread a paragraph. "That gorge is filled with green meteor rock. Maybe that is the cure. I mean when I used that red meteor rock lipstick it was a spray made from green meteor rock that snapped me out of it."

"I'll have some of my researchers check it out. Maybe we can give those people their lives back." Oliver got up and moved to the phone. "Dr. Stevens. Oliver Queen here. I was just reading an article about some people effected by red meteor rock and I think we might be able to help them. I believe green meteor rock might provide a cure for them. I'll send over the papers immediately, thank you for your help Doctor."

"The guys are here Ollie." Lois pointed at the TV screen showing the three men standing in the elevator. Everyone of them had a worried look on their face, especially Bart. "Do you want me to stay and help? Or try a little investigating of my own?"

"Considering your penchant for getting into trouble I think you'd better stay here." Oliver greeted the guys as they stepped off the elevator. "Thanks for getting here so quickly, I'm about to lose it."

"So you haven't found her yet? No word on where she might be?" Victor asked.

"There is one thing, one person who might have her, but if he does then it's going to be very hard getting her back." Oliver told them.

"Who?" They all asked.

"It's possible that…possible mind you…that it was…Lex." Oliver quietly breathed out.

"WHAT? Why would Lex kidnap Chloe?" Lois asked.

"Well he has kidnapped her before, and she is always causing problems for him and his company." AC commented.

"Kidnapped her to experiment on her. That guys a creep." Bart huffed as he paced the room.

"But what made you think of him this time." Victor asked.

"An article Lois found." Oliver told them.

"The one about that drink? But why would he kidnap her over that?" Lois looked confused for a moment. "Wait that was his club wasn't it?"

"Yes. But after you left she told me he shared a drink with her. I believe that he's become obsessed with her." Heaving a huge sigh Oliver sat on a chair. "I didn't tell her this but he's been tracking her movements, and spying on her intensely for about two months now. Since the night at the club probably. I'm pretty sure she knew she was being followed though, but she brushed it off."

"Are you telling me a billionaire psycho has kidnapped my cousin?" Lois practically yelled.

"I think so. I pray it's not because trying to find her if he does is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Oliver seemed to almost give up when he said those words.

Lois seemed stunned as she let it all sink in. She shook her head and took in the Four Men around her who looked like they were all about to cry. "Oh don't be an idiot. We will find his crazy ass, kick the shit out of it and get her back. But that won't happen if you give up before even trying. Now get off you butt and call everyone you can to help. Get Dinah, and Andrea here and call your friend Wayne. I'm sure with his resources he can help somehow. I'll call Mrs. Kent and the General, have them keep their ears and eyes open. You, Speedy, go get up lots of coffee and brain food. Vic, I want you looking up every piece of property Lex owns and don't forget to look under his aliases and even Chloe's name. AC, I need you to arrange someplace for everyone to stay or find out how to fit them all in here. Oliver come on get up. Go call Wayne. Come on people, lots to do. Now move out." Lois whipped out her phone and dialed Martha's number. She looked up when she put the phone to her ear and saw the guys just staring at her, mouths open. When she barked at them, "Quit gawking and get a move on.", they began scrambling to do as she had told them. Walking outside to the balcony she mumbled to herself. "Stupid guys. Wonder how they ever got anything done. I bet it was all Chloe."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Wow is this getting to be a long story. When I first started writing I had only a general idea of where I wanted to end up and a few things that would happen along the way. Then each time I start to write a chapter it just seems to get larger. I really hope you all are enjoying the ride so far and thank you very much to _**Kit Merlot, Stephycats7785, pipersmum **_and _**candysoul. **_You four have been awesome and thank you so much for your Reviews. And you seem to have guessed the thing I have been hinting at and WILL confirm but you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Sorry. _**

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**August 27**__**th**__**, 2009 Lex's Complex**_

Chloe woke up slowly. She was laying in a large bed with silky sheets. Her eyes still closed she reached out in a half stretch and felt a body next to her. Snuggling up to the body she quietly murmured. "I had the worst nightmare. I was kidnapped and drugged."

The voice that spoke was not the one she expected. "It's alright, everything will be alright. You're safe with me now."

Chloe snapped open her eyes and tried to move away from him, "LEX? It wasn't a dream, you kidnapped me. Where have you taken me?" As she struggle harder to get away from him Lex held her tighter and started stroking her hair. "Get your hands off of me."

"It's alright you're home now. He won't ever take you away from me again." He reached over and grabbed a glass that was on the bedside table. "Here drink this you must be thirsty." Lex gently but firmly made sure she drank at least half the glass. "That should make things better. Do you want anything to eat? I made you breakfast." Lex rambled as Chloe's body slowly relaxed against him.

'What is happening to me? Why do I feel this way? Oh my god he…drugged me. I feel so..' Chloe's face went from panicked to calm as her thoughts began to escape her. Dreamily she looked up at Lex who was returning with a tray of food that he set down beside the bed. "I've felt like this before. It was nice." As Lex helped her to sit up she shook her head almost violently, 'No, it was wrong. I can't let this…happen.' Chloe looked at the food before her like it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I made all your favorites. I thought we could have breakfast in bed and then go for a walk in the garden." Lex smiled at her affectionately.

"That sounds wonderful." Chloe looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I know you don't I?"

Lex laughed, "Of course you know me. You're my wife and I'm your husband." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Right, sorry honey. I guess I'm still sleepy." Chloe kissed him before turning the food before her. "God, I'm starving." Chloe had soon devoured the entire plate of food, letting Lex only sneak a bit of one or two things. Laughing she lay back and rubbed her stomach.

"You weren't kidding were you. Hope you don't get a stomach ache." Lex kissed her again before hopping off the bed and removing the tray. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll go for that walk. I'll be right back."

Lex carried the tray into the hall and gave it to a passing servant. "Take this to the kitchen and have a picnic lunch prepared for 2." As he watched the servant walk away another man came up beside him.

"Did the drug work the way you hoped it to?" The man asked.

"Yes, it took effect quickly and I had no trouble getting her to remember the truth. How often does she need the medicine to stay lucid?" Lex asked the man.

"Twice a day should be fine for now. The dosage may need to be increased due to her…uh high metabolism I believe you called it."

"Alright make sure we are stocked then." Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Chloe walked out wearing a blue skirt and white blouse. "Are you ready darling?"

"Yes. Uh, who is this?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

"This is Dr. Conroy, remember?" Lex prodded her.

"No I'm sorry I don't remember. Why is he here and who's doctor is he?" Chloe asked quickly.

"It's alright dear. He's our personal doctor and he lives here with us since we are so far from any town." Lex told her.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Lets go for that walk the fresh air sounds nice."

**_August 27th, 2009 Queen Tower_**

"Oh thank god you two are here!" Lois rushed to greet Dinah and Andrea as they exited the elevator. "These guys are hopeless. I have to practically guide them step by step to get anything done around here. It's pathetic."

"I'm sure it hasn't been that bad." Andrea scoffed as she looked around the loft.

"Oh I bet it has." Dinah said as she too looked around. "Look at them! They're moping."

The three women all looked at the men and noticed she was right.

"Well this has got to stop. What do you propose we do to snap them out of it?" Andrea asked.

"Smack some sense into them?" Lois suggested with a look of disgust on her face as she watched the men.

"Why don't we just work together. They will get it together soon and maybe we can find her in the meantime. Do you have any leads?" Dinah asked Lois.

"Well we know it was Lex who took her. And we're pretty sure he used decoys to make us think he had left the country. He's not at the mansion or in town. So I'm thinking he has her stashed in some remote property of his." Lois lead the other woman to her makeshift work station by the balcony.

"What makes you think that?" Andrea asked.

"Every single LuthorCorp jet took off for a destination outside the US. Not one landed anywhere in the US. And then there's the fact that there have been no sightings of the limo he took her in. He sent a decoy limo to the mansion in Smallville, but we are positive it was just a decoy."

"Have you been able to find any properties?" Dinah flipped through the papers strewn around Lois's area.

"Yeah that's the problem, Luthor's got over a hundred properties. Maybe more with all the company's within his company and the alias's." Lois sighed in defeat. She waved her hand at a stack of paper that look as thick as a notebook. "Victor printed this out half an hour ago, but he told me there were still more properties. It seems almost hopeless. Just looking at it I get overwhelmed."

"Well let's get to work then." Andrea said as she removed her jacket and grabbed a piece of paper off the top of the pile. "I'm sure we can eliminate a few of these by just going over the list."

"Which ones do we eliminate though?" Dinah grabbed a piece herself and look at the listings.

"Maybe if we eliminate all the ones outside of the US or at least North America. And all of the warehouses and large businesses." Lois looked over a page of her own and grabbing a pen from the workstation began crossing off a few names.

Bart appeared before and brought a gust of wind that blew the stack of papers into the air. "Hola chicas, can I be of any assistance?"

"Well you can start by picking up the papers you scattered." Before Lois had even finished her grumbled sentence the papers were back in a neat stack before her. "I hate when he does that!"

"How are you handling the powers aspect of everything?" Andrea asked her cautiously. "I mean didn't you only just find out?"

"It's a bit of an adjustment. And I feel a little…outnumbered. I mean more then half the people I know have a secret identity and all but one of those has some sort of power. I mean not like it's a bad thing except being a reporter it's one of those stories I'm dying to write. But don't worry I won't, you guys are my friends and what you do is important." Lois rambled as she absentmindedly crossed off properties. Looking around the room she smiled and said, "Thank God I've still got Smallville to kick around. At least with him I know I'm not the only normal civilian of this group. Alright back to work. Do you think we should just have Victor adjust his search instead of crossing names off one at a time?"

"Already done ladies." Victor stood next to them. "Bart told me what you were doing so I adjusted my search. The only problem is that list is still fairly large. And we are still operating under assumptions on what he did with her."

"That's all we've got though. And from the limited sources we have we can't track his every possible move or have a person at every place he might have stopped or might have gone through." Lois stood up to pace as she spoke. She almost ran into Oliver when he walked up to join them.

"I think I know a way for us to have all that." Oliver paused to take a slow breathe and look at the faces of the friends around him. "This may not be the way we wanted to announce our marriage but Chloe is the wife of a billionaire and she was kidnapped. By letting the press and police know we will have tip lines and the story will go national, even international."

"Won't that cause Lex to move her somewhere else?" Dinah asked.

"I don't think Lex is in his normal state of mind. As soon as he gets her wherever he's taking her he's not going to be thinking about the outside world. Lex is obsessed with her and he'll believe that his hideout is perfect and no one will be able to find him and bring her back." Oliver told them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this ball rolling." Lois was up and headed for the phone. "I've got to call Uncle Gabe and tell him about this. You guys call the cops, and every major newspaper and program. Oh and you had better have a good story for not calling the police as soon as we found out Chloe was missing." Lois pointed straight at Oliver and glared.

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"Use your tiny man brain and think of something." Lois huffed as she put her cell phone up to her ear. "Uncle Gabe! It's Lois. There's something I have to tell you…" Lois's voice drifted away from the group in the living room as she headed to one of the back rooms.

Victor, AC, Bart, Andrea, Dinah and Oliver were all standing in a semi circle watching her leave.

"God is she bossy. I miss Chloelicious. She was never like this." Bart moaned.

"Yes she was! You just never noticed. To busy fawning over her." AC told him.

"I wish she were here right now." Victor commented. "She was always helping us see that one thing we overlooked."

Oliver suddenly collapsed on the chair behind him. "Am I ever going to see her again?"

"Of course you will Oliver. We're going to make sure of it." Andrea kneeled beside him as she spoke. "You're not alone in this and we all want to find her as much as you. Now come on we've got a million calls to make."

Dinah helped Andrea pull him out of the chair. "I'll call the local newspapers." She offered as she pulled out her cell.

"I'll call the national newspapers." Andrea told them doing the same as Dinah.

"I'm sure the news stations would love to hear about this. I'll call them." AC said as he went to grab one of the house phones.

"I've got the national news stations covered." Victor said.

"I guess I should call the cops." Oliver whispered. "Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without your help."

"Hey what about me?" Bart asked when they all had gone off in individual directions leaving him standing there. "Hey guys what am I supposed to do? Guys?"

**_September 9th, 2009 Lex's Complex_**

"Lex why do I have to take this stuff every morning and night? And why are there guards everywhere? I feeling like I'm living in a fortress." Chloe complained even as she took the glass from Lex and drank it, knowing if she didn't he would make her anyway. Every morning he gave her the glass and watched to make sure she drank it all. At night before they went to sleep he handed her the glass again watching as she drank it all. Lex would then pull her into his arms and hold her as she went to sleep.

"I've told you before this is your medicine. It will help you remember me and us." Lex took the glass and set it down. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before taking her hand. "I'm sorry about the guards it's just that you were taken from me once and…I can't let that happen again. I can't lose you Chloe. You are everything to me."

Chloe could see the pain of loss in his eyes and the love he felt for her. 'I can see that he loves me, and he tells me we're married. I even know intimate details about his body and he knows them about mine. So why do I feel like everything about this situation is wrong? Why do I keep dreaming of a blonde man in green leather? Why can't I remember anything from before awakening here, wherever here is?' Chloe's mind raced with questions until slowly the drug pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind quieting them slightly. The drugs were no longer as effective as they once were and now would only quiet the doubts. No longer were they completely wiped away. Looking up she saw Lex's face and the loneliness she saw made her reach out with her other hand to cover his. Chloe shined her bright smile at him and soothed her hand over his. "You won't lose me Lex. It's just unnerving is all. Ok so what are the plans for today? I was thinking a movie marathon followed by some swimming. Sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful. Are you wanting old movies or new movies?"

"How new are we talking?" She grinned suspecting the ones he spoke of were barely out of the editing room.

"They aren't due to come out for another month or two. I know that one or two of these you've been dying to see." He pulled her out off the bed and held her hand as they walked down the hall. Lex led her to a part of the house she had never been and when she walked through the doors she saw a full stocked theater. There was a concession stand in the corner and a two rows of very comfortable seats before a huge screen.

"Lex this is amazing." Chloe walked around the room quickly before coming back to stand before him. "How is it that I've been here for over a week and I didn't know about this. This is great." She walked behind the concession counter and grabbed herself some popcorn. "The popcorn is even perfect."

"I figured we shouldn't be denied the full experience." Lex told her as he watched her grab herself a large popcorn and soda. He smiled as he watched her move around. Lex walked around the counter and slipped his arms around her waist. He hugged her close as he kissed her neck. "I wanted you to have everything here and to want for nothing. I love you Chloe." Lex turned her head so he could kiss her.

Chloe returned the kiss even as he mind raced. 'I know he says we're married so we must kiss all the time, but why does it feel so wrong? Why does everything around me feel so terribly wrong. God, somebody, anybody, help me figure this out. Help me."

**_September 9th, 2009 Queen Tower_**

"We've found her! I'm sure of it." Lois exclaimed.

It had been nearly two weeks since Chloe had been taken. Two weeks of frustration as nearly every lead had turned into dead ends or been proven wrong. Two weeks of worrying and panic at what might be being done to and the fear she would never be found. Oliver had called in every favor he had ever earned and still they were no closer to finding his wife. The past two weeks had been misery for everyone. Hope was a fleeting feeling and had sprung to life again half hearted and wearily at Lois's statement.

"What have you got Lois?" AC asked when no one else spoke up.

"Lex has a mansion deep in the mountains, one he just recently purchased under Chloe's mothers maiden name. And he has been doing some major upgrades to this house turning it into a fortress but one with every luxury thinkable. Not to mention some of those dead end sightings are along the route he could have taken to reach this place." Lois excitedly laid out the map of the surrounding area and overview of the house on the table. Gradually the group migrated to stand around the table and look at the information. "I was able to use both your satellite and Wayne Enterprises, once I knew where I wanted to look at, to get a detailed layout. We were even lucky enough to have one of the satellite capture this." Lois put on the table the image of a bald man standing next to a smaller blonde women in the garden. "So you can't see their faces but this has to be them, right?"

Everyone had remained silent as they looked over the information. One by one they slowly started to smile.

"Lois you are wonderful. I think you've really found her." Oliver's face lit up as her picked Lois up and twirled her in the air. "Alright guys, we've got to come up with a plan. And quickly to. I want Chloe home by Friday." Looking back at the table, his mind began to race with all the things they needed to do to get her back. "Victor try to scrounge up the plans for this house and any security he might have installed. Bart I want you to go there and try to get a layout for the outside perimeter and make sure no one sees or hears you. We need to examine these and try to find someway to get in and out as quick as possible. As soon as Victor gets us the blueprints we need to find where they keep Chloe and the best way to get to her." Oliver turned away from the table and closed his eyes. 'Hold on baby. We're coming to get you.'

**ANOTHER A/N: Ok so up next is the big rescue and the answer to a question asked by a few of my reviewers. I will be working on this everyday after work and I hope to have it up soon. Keep reviewing. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've had it finished for a week but haven't been able to get online. So this answer's a few of the question's I've gotten and add's a nice flair to one. Well I think so anyway. I hope you enjoy. And Please Please Please remember to review. Thanks.**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Lex and Chloe had spent the day enjoying the private theatre and swimming lazily in the pool. Instead of eating at the dining table Lex had arranged a sort of indoor picnic in front of the big screen TV. He had a wide variety of the old musicals and let her choose the ones to watch. Very soon she was yawning and her eyelids began to droop. Lex gathered her close to him between his legs, wrapping his arms around her like a blanket. One of the last coherent thoughts Chloe had as she watched the TV was to wonder why with all the luxury's of the house there was no cable or satellite feed hooked up with all entertainment coming in the boxed or prepackaged form. What puzzled her even more was the fact that there was absolutely no internet access.

Instead of watching the movie Lex had spent the time watching Chloe. As he held her sleeping body in his arms and stroked the hair off her face he couldn't help but to smile. "You are so beautiful and perfect. I can't believe I spent so long wasting my time and effort on the undeserving. So strong and independent. I can't believe how many times you stood up to the people who had crushed others far older and more powerful then you. And you are mine now. Safe with me. I promise to protect you and love you until the end of time itself. No matter what happens in this life, I will make sure that we are together." Lex kissed her gently on the lips. Then he kissed her again more urgently, and again until she slowly stirred from her sleep. He had held himself back in the previous weeks and not pushed her into anything more then just kisses.

Chloe was enjoying a very vivid dream of her mysterious man in green leather. His arms were wrapped around her from behind and he was kissing her. For a moment she could swear she could actually feel his lips on hers. She eagerly returned his kisses and turned around to face him. When she opened her eyes she was slightly startled to realize it was Lex she was kissing. Before she could actually react he was picking her up and carrying her to their room.

He laid her upon the bed and began to slowly remove her clothes kissing her all the while. Chloe was at first hesitant but when she looked into his eyes she saw the overwhelming love and desperation to be loved. She could also she the deep loneliness he tried to keep hidden. Somewhere deep inside her she felt the stirring of faint and long buried feelings. Feelings of love. Chloe knew it wasn't the type of love he spoke of with her. But she felt like it could be, given time, and she was desperate to remember her past. This was the first time since arriving that she had felt anything for him besides pity or suspicion. Pushing down every feeling that shouted this was wrong, Chloe began to respond to him, kissing back and removing his clothing as well.

'God I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Chloe thought to herself as she kissed him harder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Green Arrow checking in." Oliver tested his link before continuing, "Remember team, follow the plan and be careful. This place is more heavily guarded then any place we've ever been. As soon as we have Chloe we run. I'm counting on each of you." He took a deep breathe before turning his eyes to the compound in front of him. "Alright Impluse set them off."

All around the tall wall explosions went off. Section after section crumbled and fell, leaving multiple openings in the thick wall. Hooded and masked figures snuck through the openings and past the confused guards. Victor and Dinah moved to further disable the security system, setting off to the right of the compound. AC and Bart set themselves to distracting the guards while Oliver and Andrea sneaked into the house. In their ear pieces they could hear the others as they completed their parts of the mission. Impatiently they waited just inside the house for Victor and Dinah to give them the signal.

"Cyborg? Canary? What's the hold up?" Oliver hissed over the line.

"Patience Arrow. We had to get past a few guards." Dinah snapped back.

"Chill guys, security will be down in three…two…and one. You're in the clear." Victor said trying to calm them down. "Good Luck Arrow. Watch your back. We'll keep you covered out here."

"Thanks guys. Be careful." Andrea told them quietly before shutting off the audio feed.

"Let's go Angel." Oliver took a deep breathe before carefully moving into the empty hallway.

Slowly they made their way down the halls, sneaking through the house in the direction they thought Chloe was. Every once in a while they had to quickly duck into a nearby room or hallway as a group of guards charged by. With every passing minute the anxiety and fear he had kept hidden slowly showed on Oliver's face. After 10 minutes of near misses and getting no closer to finding Chloe, Oliver had almost given up. Then they heard two people arguing.

"Lex, what is going on? Those were explosions."

"How could you say his name? You're mine not his."

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who he is. I know this hurt you and I'm sorry. You are my husband Lex and I love you but right now we are in danger. We need to leave."

Oliver and Andrea snuck closer to the voices and they could even see Chloe and Lex through the open door.

"You're right. I'm sorry baby. I'm just so afraid he'll take you away from me again." Lex leaned in and kissed Chloe passionately before grabbing her hand and leading her through another door. "I've got a helicopter waiting in the garden. We'll be safe, I promise. Don't worry."

Oliver and Andrea burst into the room just as the other door closed. Oliver looked at the bed and noticed the ruffled sheets. "What's going on Angel? She think's she's married to Lex? She told him she loved him. What has he done to her?"

"Look right now it doesn't matter what happened or what he did. What matters is getting her back. Once we do we can figure it all out."

"What if she doesn't want to come back? What if she doesn't remember me?"

"She loves you. No matter what she'll remember that and she'll remember you. Now stop whining and lets get her back before he takes her away again."

Oliver shook his head once and then tore out the door after them with Andrea close on his heels. When they finally caught up to Chloe and Lex they found them on the wall that bordered the cliff.

"Stop!" Oliver yelled in his Green Arrow voice. "You're not taking her anywhere Luthor."

"YOU!! This doesn't involve you. She's my wife and I plan to keep her safe from everyone." Lex pulled Chloe behind him unknowingly pushing her closer to the edge. He began to yell. "NO ONE WILL TAKE HER FROM ME"

Oliver took a step forward, the look on his pure hatred. He did not notice the gun Lex pulled or the fact that it was pointing straight at Oliver's own chest. He was blind to everything but the hatred he had for Lex. Andrea watched as Lex began to pull the trigger and Oliver just stood there. At nearly the last moment she threw herself in front of Oliver taking the bullet that would have killed him. Oliver looked at Andrea in shock as Lex tried to pull Chloe away. Slowly Oliver lowered Andrea's body to the ground and went after Lex.

Chloe stared at the injured woman in shock. Her eyes would dart to the gun in Lex's hand then back to the woman. Even though Lex tried to make her leave, she would not be budged from the spot. Every bone in her body and every instinct she had urged her to run to the woman and help her. Chloe did not notice the man in green, could barely even hear Lex urging her to leave.

What happened next was over almost before they knew it. Just as Oliver reached Lex and threw a punch Chloe was moving around Lex to rush to the other woman. Lex was pushed back and was knocked into Chloe who was already dangerously close to the edge of wall. As Chloe began to fall backwards she let out a small cry. Lex reacted quicker then Oliver and used his own body weight as a counter to pull her back causing him to fall forward.

Oliver caught Chloe before she could fall off the wall the other way into the garden and held her in his arms as he watched Lex fall into the darkness off the side of the cliff. His only thought being, 'He sacrificed his life to save Chloe.'

Chloe looked up at Oliver, the man in hooded green who had haunted her dreams. She stared at him a moment before removing his glasses. Looking into his eyes all of the hidden memories came flooding back. Smiling, she whispered, "Oliver, you came for me." Then getting up on her toes she kissed him.

He kissed her back and held her tightly. "I'll always come for you. You are my life."

Chloe slowly pulled away from him and looked over at Andrea's dead body. The bullet had pierced her heart and killed he almost instantly. Chloe knew this even though she did not actually see Lex shoot Andrea. She walked over to Andrea and kneeled next to her before looking up at Oliver. "She saved you Oliver. I have to save her. Keep me safe. Get me home." A silent tear slipped from Chloe's cheek as she lay her hand over Andrea's chest.

Oliver watched and the warm white light spread from Chloe's hand into Andrea's chest then out to cover both of the women's bodies. The light burned brightly before collapsing back into Chloe who then fell backwards to lay still and seemingly dead on the ground.

Andrea shot up from the ground clutching her chest. She saw Chloe's still form beside her and looked up at Oliver. Oliver seemed oblivious to her and kept his wide-eyed attention on Chloe. "Arrow? Where's Lex? What happened? Why are you staring at her like that?"

Andrea turned to look at Chloe when Oliver would not respond or even look her way. What she saw surprised her. Andrea had seen Chloe heal someone before and as soon as she had brought them back Chloe would collapse and sleep for hours. But this time it was different. This time the light that should have disappeared when Andrea was brought back was still glowing. And the thing that was even more unusual was that it was specific to one location. Chloe's stomach.

"This isn't normal is it?" Andrea asked gravely.

"No this is far from normal. Lets…lets get her back to the others and get out of here." Oliver finally said. Turning back on the mic's he spoke into them. "Team its time to evacuate. And quickly. Army Brat it's time to see if you can shine."

"Please I was born ready. Well not exactly but I sure learned quickly." Lois chimed in over the radio. Under her breathe she added. "God I hope I remember how to do it all."

"Real assuring Brat." Bart chimed in.

"Shut up IMPULSE." Lois bit back. "I'll be landing in the front in 2. No stragglers."

"Impulse! Get home and prepare everything. We'll be there ASAP."

Oliver carefully picked Chloe up in his arms and began to run for the front, Andrea just in front clearing the path of any unwanted obstructions. They met up with the others and ran into the driveway just as a military grade copter set down. The others climbed inside before Oliver to lay down a blanket on the floor. Oliver carefully put Chloe into Victor's arms before he climbed in himself. Victor gently placed Chloe on the blanket and began to stare at the light. Oliver ignored the curious stares and moved to sit beside Chloe, holding her hand.

Chloe lay still on the floor for the entire 45 minute flight. She was still pale when they moved her into the limo and didn't wake even when they carried her up to the tower. She was out for almost an entire hour. Oliver had just placed her on the couch with the entire group gathered around when she shot straight up.

"OLIVER!? ANDREA!? LEX!?" Chloe was frantic as she looked around for the two. Her eyes come to rest upon Andrea even as Oliver pulled her onto his lap and into an embrace. "Thank god you two are ok. What happened to Lex?"

"He fell, saving you from falling. I don't think he survived." Oliver told her. "I not sure though we didn't check. We were more worried about you. While you were out there was this really glow surrounding your belly."

"I'm home so I'll be fine. Thanks for coming for me you guys." Chloe turned to Oliver and gave him a big hug. She whispered into his ear, "I really need to be alone with you."

Oliver kissed her cheek as he scooped her into his arms, "We need some time alone. You guys are welcome to stay but I'm going to take Chloe to our room."

"We're just happy you're home safe." Lois said.

"Yeah we'll see you later. It was hell here without you and not knowing where you were." Victor told her.

"Thanks. I'll see you all tomorrow." Chloe told them as Oliver carried her up the stairs.

They didn't speak to each other until Oliver laid her on the bed. Chloe scooted back into a sitting position and made room for Oliver next to her on the bed. When she looked up at Oliver her eyes were shimmering with tears.

"Chloe, baby what's wrong? What happened between you and Lex?" Oliver asked as he took her hand.

"Everything's going to be fine, really. It has something to do with what happened when I was out." Chloe looked up at Oliver and gave him weak smile. "Ollie I think I'm pregnant, but…they aren't yours."

"Wait, they? You're having twins?" Oliver asked. "I'm confused. How do you know you are pregnant and that they are not mine?"

"When I…well died I saw them. I traveled through my body and saw the embryo's. I could feel them." Chloe was running a hand over her stomach. "I'm scared Ollie. I love these babies but…"

"But what Chlo?" Oliver asked her.

"These babies don't even have the same father. One is my oldest friend and the other a man who has done such evil things." Chloe had tears streaming down her face when she looked up at Oliver. "How can I put this on you? I'm carrying two different men's children. You don't deserve this."

"Chloe, don't do this to yourself. You've done nothing wrong baby." Oliver pulled her close to his chest and let her cry against his chest. "It doesn't matter who the biological father's of these children are. Because they are yours I will love them with all of my heart and they will be my children too. I went into this for life, for better or for worse. And you being pregnant, to me that means for the better not worse. I love you and nothing…I repeat NOTHING will ever change that. I'm sure these two are just the first of the, hopefully, many children to come for us."

Chloe hiccupped before speaking softly, "How many exactly are you wanting to have?"

"Oh about a dozen." Oliver laughed.

"Sure we'll have a dozen if you carry 6 of them. Lets make it something around 4." Chloe kissed him passionately. "How could I ever think you would be anything less then wonderful about this?"

"Complete lack of faith." Oliver shook his head. "What am I going to do with you? It's like I have to tell you I love you unconditionally every hour for you to believe it."

"Well maybe not every hour." Chloe grinned as she looked up at him. "Every other might do. I love you so much Ollie. I so sorry about everything."

"I love you too Chlo. And it's not your fault." Oliver moved to sit behind Chloe his arms wrapped around her body and resting on her stomach. "We're going to have to come up with a good story for your miraculous return. And go to the Doctor to confirm this pregnancy."

"What do you mean miraculous return?" Chloe asked.

"Well for the past two weeks it's been all over the news that Billionaire Oliver Queen's young wife was kidnapped. Now you've returned through no aid of the police and no ransom demand. How do we explain this? We can't exactly tell people how it really happened!"

"You told the press!?" Chloe was shocked momentarily before her eyebrow shot up and she rolled her eyes. "Lois broke the story didn't she? Was it a mushy story or completely off the wall?"

"Completely mushy but her story of how we first came together was definitely off the wall. She claimed it was a whirlwind romance all starting when I whisked you off to Italy. When I confronted her about it she said we'd iron out the details later. I have to hand it to her though, Lois told a pretty good tale. It was posted in every newspaper and was on every TV station in the States and abroad."

"No wonder there was no cable or satellite." Chloe exclaimed, looking back at Oliver's confused face she explained. "I was always puzzled as to why a house with every luxury imaginable lacked even the most basic of television channels. There were also no computer's in sight. And every morning there were chunk's of newspaper missing."

"Why would he hid the news from you though? I thought he had you convinced you two were married?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I overheard you tell him he was your husband and you loved him. Then he flat out told the Green Arrow you were his wife."

"You heard that? I'm sorry Ollie. He was drugging me with something that made me forget about you. At first it was so strong I couldn't remember anything. Then I started having dreams about a handsome man in green leather. I think I even called out your name once. Lex was so afraid of losing me even though I wasn't his to begin with. I think he knew deep down that if I saw those news clips I would remember you. Lex even knew the drug was losing it's power over me. It's sad really."

"Why is it sad?" Oliver asked her.

"Lex was so desperate to be loved that he kidnapped me. A woman he had done so much wrong to. I'm sure that the drink had something to do with it but I also know that Lex, in his own twisted way, really did love me. He even sacrificed his life for mine. The sad thing is that he just didn't want to be alone. He has been deserted by everyone he's ever loved. His mother died, his father hated him, his nanny deserted him, his wives all tried to kill him and his best friend kept secrets from him until it tore them apart. Lex thought that by building me a castle, locking me away from society and giving me that drug he would have someone that would never leave him."

"Wow! Here I was hating him and now you've got me feeling sorry for him." Oliver chuckled softly. "Heck I even wish he could have found a wife that actually loved him and wouldn't leave his sorry ass. Or you know try to kill him."

"As long as it wasn't me right?" Chloe asked looking back at him.

"Right. You are mine and no one else's." Oliver kissed her softly as he pulled the covers up over them. "Now lets get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. Announcing your safe return. Going to the doctor's office. Telling our friends and family we're having twins. Big big day."

"Something tells me our lives are never going to be anywhere close to normal." Chloe says as she lays her head down on the pillow her back pressing against Oliver's chest. 'Not that I'd ever want it to be.' She smile's as she feels Oliver's hand caressing her belly. Reaching down she puts her hand over his and falls asleep. Tomorrow really was going to be a big day. A big hectic day.

**A/N: How do you think Clark will react when he finds out Chloe's pregnant? Will he even guess that one of the babies is his? Or will he be completely oblivious? Is Lex alive or did he fall to his death? Ok on the last one, I can't keep it a secret. Lex is totally alive, bruised, battered but again totally alive. The question is when and where will he show up? Did he hear Chloe call GA Oliver? Will he know that one of the babies is his? Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry its beginning to take me a few weeks to write these but good news I am almost halfway finished with Chapter 14. I'm going to try to move the stories ahead. Less day by day and more a few weeks or months having gone by. Most of this Chapter and the next take place in October but start out in November. Chloe gets a new hero name and meets Batman. I really hope you like it and thanks to those who write reviews. Much appreciated. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

"OLIVER? Hurry up! We're going to be late." Chloe's voice was urgent but he didn't care. She had kept him up until 3am wrapping dozens of presents for Christmas. And Christmas was still 2 weeks away. But it didn't matter to her, even though they already had truckloads of presents wrapped she insisted it wasn't enough. His wrapping-paper cut hands disagreed. Oliver rolled over and looked at the clock. He groaned and slammed the pillow over his head. It wasn't even 8am yet. Her voice got closer and he could hear her rummaging around the room. "Oliver come on."

"It's too early. The sun is barely up." Oliver grumbled. He was not a very good morning person sometimes.

"We're going to be late. Dad's flying in today. We have to go pick him up." Chloe pulled the pillow off his face and grinned at the petulant pouty face he gave her.

"No we don't. Bruce will give him a ride. Especially since they are both coming here. We can sleep longer. I need more sleep I'm recovering." Oliver mumbled before grabbing the pillow back and blocking out the light with it.

"Recovering? From what?"

"The crazy gift wrapper. And all the paper cuts. Excruciating things paper cuts." Oliver pouted, holding up his hands.

Chloe reached over and kissed each hand healing the tiny cuts as she did. "I don't see any cuts." She removed the pillow again and threw it behind her head. "Now come on. I know They are coming here and have a ride I just really want to meet them. It feels like I haven't see Dad for ages."

"He was here for Thanksgiving!" Oliver looked around the room and then at his beautiful wife. "Ok I'll get up but I'm going in my sweats and t-shirt. And we're taking the limo. And I'm going right back to bed."

"You don't own sweats!" Chloe laughed as she watched him crawl out of the bed.

"Ok fine my expensive as hell work out pants!" Oliver said as he walked into the bathroom looking back only once to stick his tongue out.

"That was childish." Chloe laughed as she watched him reappear in the most laid back clothes he owned.

"I suppose it was. But you still thought it was cute." Oliver leaned down and kissed her before taking her hand. "Lets go pick everyone up."

It had been Three Months since Chloe had gotten back. Three hectic but wonderful months. The media frenzy that had followed her miraculous return and announcement of her pregnancy had only just died down. The only difficulty they had faced was coming up with a credible story. Especially when Chloe refused to let Lex be named as the kidnapper since they had no evidence and he had saved her life. Oliver was supportive but extremely confused. But it seemed Lex would no longer be bothering them. Sure his body wasn't found but no one had seen him either. Life was great. With Lex gone the 33.1's had been easier to find and destroy.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that Chloe was pregnant at all. She was definitely showing but you couldn't tell from behind. Unfortunately she had reached the nesting stage and had gone overboard. The entire loft had been remodeled when Oliver first walked off the elevator he was sure he was in the wrong place. But there she was arguing with a contractor. Chloe had also bought out the two floors below them and had begun remodeling those as well. She insisted on having a room for every member of their group and a better space to plan the missions, house their gear, etc. He had to admit that he liked everything she had done to the place. She made it the home they should have and got rid of the bachelor pad it had been. The perfect place to bring the children.

The remodeling had been finished in record time with some architectural help from Bruce Wayne's genius butler Alfred. Alfred had quickly come to adore Chloe and would dote on her every whim when he was around. They would spend hours together talking and playing various word and wit games. If Oliver hadn't like Alfred so much he might've become jealous of older man. Although he was a little surprised when both Alfred and the elusive Bruce had shown up for Thanksgiving. And now they were coming for Christmas. A little early but Oliver was positive Bruce would be spending the next two weeks commuting between Gotham and Metropolis. Bruce just couldn't stay away from Gotham for too long. He had appearance's to keep up, in a manner of speaking.

Chloe had been the first to piece it together. Her journalistic mind had taken her to Gotham just after Batman's appearance. Not to mention the extremely smooth reclaiming of Wayne enterprises and the miraculous return of the thought dead Bruce Wayne. Of course she had sought out an interview with each.

--

Late night October 21st, 2009 - Rooftop run in with Batman

The meeting with Bruce Wayne had been much harder to set up then her first meeting with Batman. Of course if she had used her married name she probably would have gotten a meeting sooner. After hitting a few roadblocks Chloe finally got an interview scheduled with Bruce Wayne. That settled she decided to find out more about this Batman character. Chloe decided it would be best to find him in his natural habit, the slums of the city.

As Chloe put on her gear, glad that it still fit and Oliver hadn't resorted to hiding it on her. Maybe it was the custom silky material, the flowing material, that fact it was so dark a blue it was black or the mask that hid her face. Whatever it was about her gear she adored wearing it. Chloe couldn't believe she had spent the first years of her sneaky investigative work without it. She even loved the hooded cloak. Wearing it she felt invisible and invincible, which she almost was. As she pulled on the boots and opera length gloves she turned to look out the window at the night sky. Then ignoring the fact that she had just returned to the world and that she was pregnant she snuck out her window and across the rooftops into the more dangerous side of town.

Chloe spent the majority of the night berating herself for doing something that was at the top of her "stupid things I've done" list and stepping in herself when the Batman failed to show to rescue of a few unfortunates. Chloe had just decided to turn in for the night when he dropped down behind her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She heard the gruff voice ask.

"Nobody important out enjoying a midnight stroll. You?"

"Enjoying a stroll…at midnight…in the slums…on the rooftops? Who you kidding lady?" He was crouched on the corner of the roof cape billowing behind him in the wind and his face shadowed.

"I find the best views of the city can be found on the rooftops. You still haven't told me your name."

"I'm Batman, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Well Mr. Batman what are you doing here…in the slums…at midnight…on the rooftop?"

"I like to keep an eye on things. It tends to get a bit ruff out here. You should be careful lady, might get in over your head." He looked her up and down before speaking again. "Besides this is the best place to enjoy the city, the sound, the smell."

"I can more then look out for myself." Chloe quickly looked him up and down before smirking to herself. "I'm sure you noticed that during my last intervention. Or maybe the one before that. You've been watching me all night. Patiently from the shadows trying to figure me out. Curiosity finally get the better of you?"

"What makes you think I was watching you?"

"You mean aside from the fact that you were?" Chloe asked, eyebrow raised. "Your opening line is another reason. Unless you make a habit of interrogating every person walking in the slums at night, something I highly doubt."

"How could you have possibly known that I was watching you?" He asked skeptically.

"Years and years of experience tailing people and being tailed." Noting his disturbed look she continued, "Don't worry. You are very good. I doubt anyone else would have been able to spot you."

"So what are you doing out here lady?"

"Looking for you actually." She told him leaning against the edge of the roof.

"Well you've found me. But why? Why are you looking for me?" He asked his voice gruff. "What is it you want?"

"I want to know more about you and why it is you do what you do." Looking him over again she tilted her head to look up at him. "I want to know if you are dangerous. If you are some vengeful vigilante out to punish with no care of who gets in the way or a hero here to protect the people."

"And I were some 'vengeful vigilante' as you put it, what would…could you do to stop me?" He scoffed the laughter apparent in his voice.

"I'm sure I could do a lot. You shouldn't be so quick to judge." Chloe moved quickly, super speeding and planted a tracking bug on his belt before looking up at him again. "I bet I could beat you in a fight."

"I don't fight women."

"Then don't call it a fight. Call it a friendly spar, with some ground rules. You aren't afraid to have a friendly spare with a woman are you?"

Batman was silent for a few moments, and the first thing Chloe heard was his low gruff laughter. "Alright you're on. What do I call you?"

"Call me…Isis." Chloe extended her hand to him.

Batman took the proffered hand and shook it. "Isis, like the Egyptian goddess? Interesting. So when and where do you do you want to 'spar'?"

"What's wrong with…uh hold on a sec." Before Chloe could finish her sentence their was a vibration coming from her pocket. Chloe quickly fished out her cell phone and put it to her ear. Chloe walked away from Batman and began to talk quietly. "Hey baby. Everything is fine, I just needed some fresh air. It's fine go back to sleep. I'll be there soon, I promise. Love you." Chloe turned back to face Batman and almost blushed. "Sorry, guess we'll have to cut our meeting a little short today. What's a good place to spar without outside interference?"

"There's an old Gymnastics Training Building out the old road. Meet there in 2 days at noon for our spar!" Batman stood up and turned to face the city.

"I didn't think you came out in the daylight but it's a deal Bat. I'll see you then." Chloe said grinning.

"Goodnight Isis. And don't be late." With that he was gone and so was she.

Chloe had super speed back to the Penthouse Oliver, and now her, owned in Gotham City. Quietly she slipped into bed next to Oliver, hoping he was already asleep. He wasn't because as soon as she was under he turned over to give her a look that said "You promised." Her response was to kiss him and snuggle up next to him as she drifted off to sleep.

Chloe was up and gone the next morning before Oliver could talk to her. She spent the day trying to get an interview with Bruce Wayne. It probably would have been easier if she had given her married name, but Chloe insisted on getting the interview on her own. Since she got married, in fact since she had first taken the job with The Daily Star Chloe had begun going under a different pen name. Well it wasn't really a name just her initials and her last name backwards. C.A. Navillus had gotten quite a name for getting the best stories. It was perfect. Barely anyone even knew that C.A. Navillus was even a woman. Chloe posed as C.A.'s secretary setting up appointment's. But trying to get through Wayne's network was like trying to get through a steel plate with a dull spoon. Finally Chloe managed to set up an appointment for the following day at 10am. It would be a little close but she should be able to get the interview and make it to her meeting with Batman on time.

Chloe decided to spend the rest of the day with Oliver. When she got back to the penthouse she found him poring over a pile of paperwork. When she walked through the door his face lit up. He walked over to greet her abandoning the paperwork behind him.

"I missed you. Surprisingly when I woke up you were long gone. Couldn't have anything to do with you sneaking out to the more dangerous side of town to try and meet the infamous Batman, could it?" Oliver hugged her "You promised you wouldn't do this anymore. If I didn't have 3 tracers on you I would have been out of my mind."

"You put tracers on me? Wait…where?" Chloe turned away from him and began to pace but before she had gone even a few steps Oliver was right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Well actually there are more than 3 tracers. There is one in your wedding ring. One on your gear and you know where the third one is. You were the one who said we should all have one implanted somewhere." Oliver kissed just behind her ear. "Was it really worth taking years off my life in worry just to try and meet Batman?"

"Oh I didn't just try to meet him. I did meet him. I even put a tracer of my own on him." Chloe smirked as she looked up at her stunned husband. "Now we can find out who he is and stop him if we need to. But I don't think we will. I mean sure he's dark and broody but I think he means well."

"You sure he didn't feel you plant it? Is there anyway he could detect it? What if you're wrong about him and he comes after you?" Oliver started to worry it was very clear on his face.

Chloe pulled her husband's face down to hers and kissed him gently. "I moved faster then light and I have a light touch. Besides he wears a thick material. There is absolutely no way to detect these tracers unless you use ours computers and our equipment. Victor and I designed them. And I'm not wrong about him besides I gave him a new name. I told him to call me Isis. He won't be able to find me because no one besides you and me know of that name. I'll never be taken from you ever again. I promise."

"Sometimes things happen beyond your control Chloe. You have to be careful. And that means you don't leave in the middle of the night chasing down a vigilante. You especially don't leave without telling me or someone." Oliver paused and then threw his hands in the air. "Great now you've got me sounding like a controlling paranoid freak. But you know what I mean. I'm sorry I can't help worrying about you. I'm so afraid something will happen to you or the babies. I don't know how I'd survive if something did happen." Oliver collapsed on the couch and Chloe was immediately beside him.

"Ollie I feel the same way when you go out on missions. But I'm not going to stop you or hold you back. I know that being the Green Arrow is important to you. It doesn't stop me from worrying though. Being the Green Arrow is important to you and being a reporter is important to me. Our jobs are dangerous but we love them and they are a major part of who we are. I trust you to be careful and I need you to trust me to do the same."

"I trust you but you don't trust me. You left in the middle of the night, leaving no note and then lied when I called you. If I didn't have those tracers I probably would have lost it. Being careful means letting someone know where you've gone. When I go on a mission someone knows where I'm going. You are usually the one calling the shots. When you go on your investigations I don't know where you are or when you are coming home. And it kills me, it always has. Every time you come back with a great story I know it means you were in at least 4 dangerous situations to get that story. Even with your powers I'm scared to death. What if, for some horrible reason they don't work. What if they backfire. There are so many what if's that run through my head when you're not here with me. So promise me that you will tell me where you're going. Even if it'll give me a heart attack knowing. Even though you'll have it under control. If you promise to do that I promise to trust that you can take care of yourself."

"I promise. I will let you know my every step from this day forward. Like right now I plan to head to the bedroom and change into more comfortable clothes." Chloe smiled as she stood up and walked away.

Oliver laughed and followed her. "You know that's not what I meant. Don't tease me."

"I know what you meant." Chloe slowly unbuttoned her vest and let it drop to the floor. As she walked she kicked off her heels. Chloe reached for the zipper of her skirt and slowly unzipped it. She turned and looked at Oliver with a sly smile. "But don't you like being teased?" Her skirt fell to the floor and she reached up to unbutton her blouse. They had reached the bedroom door way and Chloe leaned against the doorway her blouse undone and open. She was wearing a green lacy bra and green lacy boy shorts. Chloe was four months pregnant with twins but she still had a slim body and only a slight bump.

Oliver's breathe was taken away. 'God she is beautiful.' He closed the distance between them to scoop her up into his arms. "I love you, Chlo. Even when you tease me and drive me crazy with worry I love you."

Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too Ollie. Even when you are overprotective I love you."

Oliver laid her on their bed. He leaned over her and kissed her passionately. His mouth moved to her throat and down her neck to her collar bone. He kissed a path down her chest to her stomach. "I love these children too. They're not even here yet and my heart is filled with love for them." Oliver kissed her stomach gently before moving back to her lips.

While he was kissing her Chloe began to blindly unbutton his shirt. When it was open she reached under to run her hands over his muscles. Oliver stopped kissing her and removed his shirt throwing it on the floor behind him. Chloe sat up and did the same with her blouse then moved to straddle him. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they kissed. He ran his hands over her back, one resting at the small of her back the other playing with her hair at the nape of her neck. Oliver unhooked her bra but it remained crushed between them as they kissed. He moved his kisses back to her neck as she removed her bra the rest of the way. Her hands moved to his pants and she started to unzip them. Oliver flipped her onto her back and pulled off her lacy boy shorts. Chloe used her legs to push his pants off then pull him closer to her. When he entered her she tightened her legs around him. They moved together slowly savoring and enjoy every second. They made love with every inch of their bodies and when they came it was explosive. Oliver collapsed on his side and Chloe snuggled close to him her legs still hooked around his.

"You still have to promise to be careful." He said almost breathless.

"Sometimes you are so stubborn." Chloe laughed and held up her right hand. "I, Chloe Queen, promise to will be more careful and not lie about what I'm doing."

"Very funny but I'm still holding you to it."

"Did I tell you I finally got a meeting with Bruce Wayne? It's tomorrow at 10."

"Congratulations. Are you going as the assistant, the reporter or as yourself?"

"Reporter. I love wearing that black wig and the glasses. It's amazing what a wig and glasses can do." Chloe smiled as she lay her head on the pillow. "Before I forget, I have another meeting with Batman, tomorrow at noon."

"If you can set up some camera's that would be nice. I want to see what the guy looks like."

"Oh I planned on it." Chloe pushed Oliver onto his back and straddled him again. "Now are we going to talk all night? Because I had something more interesting planned."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Ok so here's the chapter. I really should get internet access at home. This would make the chapter's appear faster. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

October 23rd, 2009

Chloe fidgeted with her suit in the taxi on her way to Wayne Enterprises. Her wig was arranged in a half up style so that most of it was off her face. The bangs were layered and long framing her face. She wore glasses that were rimmed with a thin gold wire. In her eyes she wore colored contacts that changed her eye color to a dark gray. Her suit was black with small pin strips of ivory and her undershirt was a silky red. She wore shocking red pumps and carried a large red and black bag. Inside was a secret compartment that held her gear. On top was her notepad and recorder along with her wallet.

The taxi pulled up to the building and Chloe quickly paid him before stepping out. Once out of the cab all the nervousness she felt was gone and replaced by a excited confidence. She walked into the building and went straight to the receptionist. Adopting a New York accent with a slight nasal tone, she quietly announced that C.A. Navillus was there for her interview with Bruce Wayne. The guards checked the books and handed her a security pass. Chloe strode to the elevators and pressed the button. The elevator arrived quickly and when she stepped on she was surprised to see Bruce Wayne step on beside her. Many people piled on the elevator and it was quickly filled. From her position at the back she was even more surprised to see how friend he was with the workers and how many he knew by name. As the elevator rose higher is emptied faster until there was only herself and Bruce Wayne left.

"Mr. Wayne? Are you only just now getting into work? You must have been up late…working." Chloe noted with hidden sarcasm.

"I'm afraid it is true. I was up very late working hard." Bruce turned to look at her and quickly took in her appearance. "Have we met before?"

"No I'm sure we haven't but we will soon. Excuse me, this is my floor." Chloe quickly exited the elevator when the doors opened and disappeared into the hallway.

"Strange woman." Bruce commented as he walked to his office.

Chloe was waiting for him in his office when he arrived. She was standing by the windows enjoying the view when he walked in. She turned to observe him. Bruce walked over to his desk and set his mail and notes on his desk. Reaching over he pressed the intercom.

"Louise, please send in my 10 o'clock appointment. Mr. Navillus I believe it is."

A moment later the confused secretary buzzed back. "Uh sir. Ms. Navillus was waiting for you in the office. Isn't she there?"

"I didn't see anyone Louise."

"That's because you weren't looking, Mr. Wayne." Chloe said as she walked over to the desk, pressing the intercom she leaned over and spoke to Louise. "Everything things fine now Louise. Sorry for concerning you." Chloe turned back to face Bruce. "Good morning Mr. Wayne. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm the reporter C.A. Navillus. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry Ms. Navillus. I was told you were a male. But considering the…uh…nature of your usual articles I'm not surprised you chose to conceal your identity. Shall we get started?" Bruce motioned to the couch by the window.

"Sure. So Mr. Wayne…" Chloe questioned Bruce about his missing 7 years, his early childhood, his plans for the future and his business strategies. She only briefly covered his playboy status, something he seemed surprised about. They had bantered for an hour and a half before Chloe looked at the clock. "Oh it's 11:30 already. Sorry Mr. Wayne but I have a lunch appointment and if I don't hurry I'll be late."

"Please call me Bruce. After that interview I feel you know me to well to call me Mr. Wayne."

"Well in that case call me C.A." Chloe had gathered her things and was headed for the door when Bruce stopped her.

"C.A. I was wondering…when I came in you were so still I didn't see you. What had you so captivated?"

Chloe sighed and walked back to the window. "The view. I mean its breathtaking."

"I suppose. I prefer rooftops though. You can hear and smell the city."

Chloe whipped her head to look at Bruce, not sure if she had heard right. 'That's what Batman said the other night. No way. No way. Oh my God. Bruce Wayne is Batman. I suppose he is the right build. And he has the money to support Batman's high tech gear. He even has the motivation. Batman showed up just after Bruce's miraculous reappearance. This is so juicy. Too bad I can't print it if it's true.' Chloe's face must have shown her disappointment because when Bruce turned to looked at her he seemed worried.

"Something wrong?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I'm just sad to leave this view. But I am in a rush. I have to get across town and it's nearly the lunch rush. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Chloe rushed toward the door. "It was nice meeting you Bruce."

"Nice meeting…you too." The door was shut and she was gone before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "Well that was interesting." Bruce looked at his watch and rushed over to his desk. "Louise, please hold all my calls and do not let anyone into the office. I'll be busy for the next hour or two and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes sir."

Bruce pressed a button on his desk and walked over to the bookcase. Slowly the bookcase pushed backwards and revealed a secret room. The doors closed again and he quickly changed into his costume. He stepped into the express elevator and was whisked to a secret underground garage. Batman hopped onto his street bike and began ride through long forgotten tunnels to his rendezvous point.

Chloe made sure that she exited the building in a normal fashion. She turned in her security badge and hailed a taxi. After going only a few blocks she had the Taxi pull over at a nearby park. Chloe went into the bathroom. She used her super speed to change and rushed to the meeting spot. She scoped the place out getting the lay of it. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a GPS tracker and activated the tracer she had planted on Batman the other night. Chloe was pleased to note he was still a few miles away but closing fast. Quickly she placed camera's around the building to cover every possible angle. Chloe synced them to record and archive on her computer. Chloe stashed her gear and she hid in the beams. She heard his bike pull up and watched as he stalked into the building.

Standing in the middle of the room he stood and waited. Chloe let minutes pass as she observed him. Batman observed the room before calling out. "Isis! Show yourself."

"Coming!" Her voice echoed in the large room, bouncing off the walls and ceiling. Batman twirled trying to figure out where it originated. Chloe jumped to the ground behind him landing lightly. She tapped his shoulder and smiled when he turned to face her. "Here I am, Batty. Did you miss me?"

Batman's face didn't seem to move a millimeter but Chloe noticed the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. Almost like it was fighting a smile. "I'm here for your spar. Are you ready?"

Chloe smiled again. "I am but first the rules. Fair fighting and absolutely no blows of any kind from here," Chloe pointed to her body just below the chest. "to here." She said indicating her pelvis. "Anything else on me is game. Even the head. If we use any weapons it will be blunt objects only. If you or I are knocked out the fight is over. Are there any areas on your body you would like to be off limits? Well besides the obvious."

"No I'm good."

"Alright then lets get started."

Chloe waited for him to make the first move. She waited as he accessed her gear and her stance. She stood solid as stone as he approached. His first move was a straightforward punch towards the jaw that she quickly dodged. As Chloe moved to the right she threw a punch of her own that caught him on the chin, knocking him back slightly. When he approached again he was less weary of hurt her and more intent on winning. He came at her with a kick punch combo the she deftly deflected. Applying a kick of her own she knocked him backwards again. Quickly the fight escalated as he continued to up the ante. She could tell he was holding back and she began to tease him trying to get his very best. Chloe continued to block and dodge his blows adding little blows of her own. After 5 minutes of defense she decided to try some offensive moves. Soon she had him right where she wanted him. She feinted a shot at his jaw and anticipating his dodge she used his own bodies momentum to knock him to the ground. When he moved to get up she knocked him back to the ground. Laughing she stood beside him and extended a hand. He took her hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Well Batty it has been fun but I do have to get going. And considering the time I'm sure you have places to be and appearances to keep up." She pointed at the still working clock.

"It's 1:30 already! We'll have to do this another time Isis." Quickly he hurried to his bike. He was already halfway to his office when he began to think about what she had said. 'She can't possibly know who I am. If she did she would have confronted me, right?'

Chloe pulled out her GPS tracker again and watched his dot drive back to the Wayne Building. Smiling to herself she gathered her camera's and changed yet again into her regular clothes. She was still smiling when she entered the Penthouse. Chloe looked for Oliver but couldn't find him. Figuring he was working somewhere she gave up and went to the bedroom. Chloe put her things away and went to lay on the bed. As she neared it she saw a note on top of her pillow.

'We've been invited to a charity ball at Wayne Manor tonight. Call me if you want to go, I need to inform Alfred as soon as possible. Love you."

Chloe pulled out her cell phone and called Oliver as she flopped back across the bed. As the phone ringed Chloe's eyelid's drooped. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard Oliver's voice.

"Chloe! Chloe! CHLOE!"

Eyes snapping open Chloe put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry Ollie. I think that last few days are catching up to me. I was falling asleep. I was calling to say we should go to the charity ball. What time are we going?"

"We should leave around 7:30. Think you'll be awake and ready by then."

"Sure. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Go to sleep. I'll be home around 6 so if you're still sleeping I'll wake you up."

Chloe was asleep almost as soon as she put the phone down. She slept soundly for hours. Chloe was so deep in her slumber she didn't hear Oliver calling out to her. She didn't stir even when he lay on the bed beside her. Smiling Oliver leaned over and kissed her. Slowly Chloe's eyes opened and she smiled back at Oliver.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How was you sleep?" Oliver asked pushing the hair off her face.

"Wonderful." Chloe moved onto her side and grinned. "You'll never guess what I found out today."

"Oh. Let me guess. It either has something to do with Batman or Bruce Wayne. Am I right?"

"Yes." Chloe paused before continuing her smile huge. "Bruce Wayne IS Batman. Can you believe that? What is it with you playboy billionaire's become vigilante hero's."

"You aren't serious, are you? Bruce Wayne is Batman? Bruce Wayne? Wait, you are serious! How did you find out?"

"Kinda by pure luck. When I was talking to Bruce he said the same thing about the city and rooftops that Batman did. And if you ignore the Playboy façade and really look at him he has the build. Lowering his voice or using a modifier like you could give him the voice. Then there's the equipment. Everything he uses is high-tech top of the line military grade stuff. Things that Wayne Enterprises has stored in it's basement. He has the money to finance everything too." Chloe said ticking off the reasons with her fingers, as she stared at the ceiling. Smiling devilishly she turned back to Oliver. "Then there's that tracer I attached to Bruce just before I left his office."

"You are a devilishly clever woman. So Bruce is Batman." Oliver grin got larger and larger. "Should we introduce him to Isis and Green Arrow before or after the party?"

"Oh definitely after. I want to find where he hides his gear first." Chloe giggled before hopping off the bed. "Do you think he'll recognize me as the Reporter Navillus? If he doesn't I will be very disappointed in the skills of Gotham's hero. I think I'll make it hard by wearing a dress that shows off my belly. But that will make it harder to bring some of my gear."

"Yes but as a woman you have that wonderful accessory: the purse." Oliver teased wrapping his arms around her from behind. Laughing they began getting ready for the party. "This is going to be a very fun night!"

**A/N: Any idea's on how they will tell Bruce they know he's Batman. Will Bruce figure them out first? Will Alfred?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's another update. Again thank you for the reviews. Deception and fun ahead. **

**Chapter 15**

Chloe smiled at the older gentleman who had answered the door. He stood there a moment before spotting Oliver. "Ah Mr. Queen. You're here for the benefit correct. We were expecting you earlier, I'm afraid we've already started serving the food." Chloe smiled again. They were nearly half an hour late because they couldn't decide what gear to bring and what to leave behind. In the end they had tossed more then half of it in the truck of their sports car and headed to the party.

"I'm sorry. It was my all my fault. I had a hard time finding a dress that would fit. I'm not used to the baby bump yet." Chloe said running a hand over her stomach and pronounced belly.

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, Madam. I only meant to inform you the food has already been served." The gentleman said taking her wrap from her.

"Alfred, it's alright. As long as we didn't miss the whole party we will be fine. We came to help the Charity fund." Oliver smiled his megawatt smile at the butler. "It is good to see you again, Alfred. I know the last time we talked was not under the best of circumstances."

"Yes I did appreciate the card and flowers when Master Bruce disappeared. The offer to help locate him was very welcome and generous." Alfred said taking Oliver's coat.

"I still remember the card you and Bruce sent me when my parents died. I thought to return the kindness." Oliver held Chloe closer to him as they spoke of his parents.

Alfred smiled. "Please follow me to the ballroom. Everyone should be headed there now."

Oliver and Chloe walked hand in hand through the mansion following Alfred. They quickly sized up the rooms they passed along the way. Remembering ones they thought would be the most promising. As they entered the ballroom they saw it was already half full with other party goers. Alfred lead them straight to Bruce who stood next to a group of men.

"Master Bruce, Mr. and Mrs. Queen have arrived." Alfred said drawing Bruce's attention to the couple before departing the group.

Bruce smiled extending a hand to Oliver. "It's so nice that you could make it Oliver. So it's true then, you finally settled down." Bruce turned to look at Chloe, his smile faltered slightly as he gave her a double glance. "You must be the woman who captured Ollie's heart. I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Chloe, my name is Chloe. It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne." Chloe smiled at him. "Your home is very lovely, Mr. Wayne. I hope to get a tour sometime."

"I'm sure that can be arranged sometime." Bruce looked her over again his eyes resting on her stomach. "I suppose congratulations are in order. How far along are you?"

"Four months. We're actually having twins." Oliver said beaming with joy. "Well this being your party we should let you go and mingle. We've monopolized your time enough."

As they moved away from Bruce Chloe began to laugh. "Oh that poor man. I saw some recognition dawn in his eyes but then he saw at my stomach. Maybe when he recalls Lois's story about us he'll connect the dots."

"Honey you're assuming he even read that article." Oliver led her to that dance floor and they began to twirl around the room. "You have any ideas on the location of his hideout?"

"I've got a few good ideas, based on my research. You have any ideas on how we confront him?" Chloe asked.

"I was thinking of playing the drunkard. Someone to heavy and sloshed for his pregnant wife to drag home. I'm sure Alfred would put us up for the night. Then we can have a night quiet meeting after all the other guests have gone home." Oliver told her as he directed them towards a beverage station.

"Just make sure you don't really get sloshed!" Chloe laughed.

As the night wore on Oliver made a huge show of getting drunk. When the bidding started he was loud and outrageous with his bids. He began talking with a slur, and wavering voice level. He laughed loudly at nothing and made a point of crashing into one of the chairs. Chloe played the embarrassed wife perfectly. Alfred played into their hands as planned coming over with to help them to a bedroom.

"Master Bruce wished to extend his hospitality to you and your husband." Alfred said when he walked over.

"Oh Alfred, I'm so sorry about all this. I'm afraid Oliver hasn't really gotten out much since my kidnapping. He went a little overboard. I really don't want to inconvenience you. I'm sure I might be able to manage to get him home." Chloe rambled.

"No my dear, we insist you stay. In fact Master Bruce said I could give you a private tour of the mansion after we settle your husband for the night." Alfred told her as he grabbed Oliver under the shoulder. Chloe grabbed Oliver's other side and together the two of them guided Oliver out. The stairs were hard to manage with Oliver's dead weight but they managed to get up the stairs and into the closest bedroom. Alfred helped hold Oliver up while Chloe removed the jacket and shirt.

"I just have to go check on the other guests and then we can go on the tour, ma'am." Alfred said moving to the door.

"That sounds great." Chloe responded as she began pulling off Oliver's shoes. When the door was closed and she heard Alfred walk away she smacked Oliver on the arm. "You can remove the rest, I'm going to get our bags."

With a burst of wind Chloe was gone. Oliver quickly removed his shoes and put them beside the bed. Pulling back the covers further he slid in and roughly cover himself. When he felt the burst of wind again he said sarcastically. "What took you so long?"

Chloe laughed before moving closer to kiss him. "The trunk isn't as fast as I am. I put the bags under my side of the bed. I'll find the entrance on the tour so be ready when I get back." Chloe leaned into kiss him again, pushing him further onto the bed. "Don't forget to snore, you drunk." She reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of small glasses. Sliding them on she turned them on and tested them. Looking at the wall to the hallway outside she lightly touched the side of her glasses and was able to see through the wall. "Perfect! Oh Alfred's coming." Chloe waited for Alfred's slight knock on the door before slowly moving to open it. She smiled at Alfred as she slid through the door's gap, in the background Oliver's snores could be heard.

"Mrs. Queen are you ready for the tour?" Alfred asked quietly.

"Yes, but please call me Chloe." Chloe said with a smile. Alfred returned the smile warmly before beginning the tour.

"The tour will be of the first floor since the upper floors are mostly bedrooms." Alfred said with a slight smile.

"Sounds wonderful Alfred. Lead away." Chloe smiled widely.

Throughout the tour, Chloe spent half the time trying to find the secret room and the other half truly enjoying the tour and Alfred's company. When they reached the study Chloe remembered something, "Wasn't there a fire Alfred?"

Alfred nodded somberly, "Yes unfortunately it destroyed the mansion. All of this is rebuilt."

"Did you change anything or was it completely restored?" Chloe asked as she looked around the room. She noticed the extra space behind the grandfather clock and bookcase. Walking closer she pretended to examine the books, taking a closer look.

"We restored it but added a few newer features." Alfred said with a sly smile.

Chloe's face broke into a huge smile knowing she'd found what she was looking for. She turned back to Alfred smiling. "High tech stuff right? Did you know this clock doesn't work?"

"Yes, Master Bruce couldn't stand the ticking but liked the clock itself." Alfred told her before escorting her out, grinning mischievously. "I believe the only thing left is the kitchen, feeling up to a late night snack. Cookies and milk maybe?"

"Sounds wonderful Alfred but only if you join me." Chloe smiled back. She followed him into the kitchen and sat on the countertop stool while Alfred put some chocolate chip cookies in the microwave. He had just pulled down two glasses when Bruce Wayne walked in the door. Chloe looked at the clock noticing it was nearly 15 minutes past midnight. "Mr. Wayne? Late night…working?" Chloe smiled at him.

Bruce looked at her both surprised at her presence and what she had said. He studied her more cautiously as he moved towards the countertop.

"Master Bruce. Would you care to join us for some cookies and milk?" Alfred asked turning to face him.

"I'd love to, if you two don't mind sharing the cookies with me." Turning to face Chloe he gave her a smile. "I had some last minute details that needed to be taken care of, Mrs. Queen. Is your husband settled in? I was told he…was ill."

"Please call me Chloe and I hope you don't mind if I call you Bruce. It just feels stuffy using last names when there's only three people in the room, sharing cookies, after midnight." Chloe laughed.

"Yes I quite agree." Alfred said, which caused Bruce to look at him slightly odd. Alfred had almost always insisted on being proper no matter how large the group. Bruce eyed the older man and realized he had fallen under Chloe's spell, whatever spell that may be.

"Bruce is fine with me." Bruce turned back to Chloe and granted her another smile. "How is your husband? I remember him from Princeton and I don't think he ever became that outrageous."

Chloe gave a half smile and sigh, before biting into one of the cookie's Alfred had set on a plate before her. "I'm afraid he's just letting off a bit of steam. I've only been back for a month and then finding out I was pregnant. Well he's been wound a little tightly lately.""Back? Where did you go?" Bruce asked confused.

"Oh you didn't hear. I'm surprised, it's been all over the news. Went global even." Chloe said shocked.

"You'll have to forgive him. He's had a lot on his mind, I'm sure it just slipped his mind." Alfred told her apologetically.

"It's not a problem Alfred." Chloe turned to look at Bruce. "I was kidnapped and held for nearly two weeks. Ollie and I had just gotten married, we hadn't even announced our marriage yet. He was frantic, worried out of his mind. When I was recovered we found out I was pregnant. Then he got worried something happened to the babies or could happen to them and he's been a little overprotective. This trip to Gotham is actually our first time out of Metropolis since the incident. I don't think he realized how much he was drinking, he was probably a little nervous." Chloe turned her attention to the cookies remaining on her plate. She smiled as she dunked on in her milk before biting into it.

"I do remember that. I can't believe it even slipped my mind. There was this article, it was kind of off the wall but very compelling. Written by a Lois Lane. It was good but I liked the follow up better. The one written by Lois Lane and C.A. Navillus." Bruce told her.

"I'll be sure to tell her you think so. Her writing really has improved since she started taking journalism classes. You should have seen some of her earlier writing. The girl could barely type and her spelling was horrible. SO many grammatical errors it gave me a headache to read them." Chloe told them with laughter in her voice. She looked up to see the men looking at her quizzing. "I should probably tell you that Lois is my cousin. More like a sister though."

"Explains why you know about her early writing." Alfred said taking the empty plate from her.

Chloe looked almost sad the cookies were gone but hopped off the stool quickly. "I should probably get to bed and check on Ollie."

"I'd be happy to be your escort." Bruce said offering her an arm after placing his dishes in the sink.

"Why thank you. Did you want any help with the dishes Alfred?" Chloe asked softly.

"I think I'll leave them until morning. A few crumbs and a little milk can keep for a few hours." Alfred told her wryly. "I'm off to bed. Unless you need anything else?"

"I've got an escort and a tummy full of cookies and milk. What else could I need?" Chloe laughed. "Goodnight Alfred."

"Goodnight Alfred, sleep well." Bruce said softly before escorting Chloe out of the room. He didn't speak for a few minutes, in fact they were almost to his room when he asked the question. "What is it you do or did?"

Chloe looked up at him with a sly smile as they got closer to the bedroom door. "A reporter. Thank you for walking me to the door and for letting us stay the night. Goodnight Bruce." Chloe quickly slipped through the door noting the look on Bruce's face. It was like a light had turned on, she was sure he had finally pieced together one part of the puzzle. Chloe rushed to the bed and poked Oliver lightly. "It's time. Are you ready?"

Oliver flashed her a huge smile and threw back the covers. He was already dressed in his GA gear. "Of course. Are you?"

Chloe flashed around the room quickly donning her gear. Only a moment later she stood before him in her gear. "I'm always ready for a little action." When Oliver's eyebrow raised Chloe laughed and slapped his arm lightly. "You know what I meant. Lets go break into a secret hideout."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note - Hey guys here's an update. I hope it's not too confusing but it skips twice. Please Please Please review i want to know if you like the direction. Oh also at the end there's a surprise guest. Well they aren't named in this chapter but they are in the next which is almost finished. Hopefully it will be up before Thanksgiving, well internet access permitted.**

_**Chapter 16**_

Sneaking into Batman's hideout was easier then Oliver would have expected. It probably helped that Chloe was an absolute genius. Once they had gotten to the study it had taken Chloe less then a minute to open the secret door. Oliver followed Chloe through the door and down the elevator shaft. When they reached the bottom they looked around in awe. Mentally he compared it to his own secret room and found his own seriously lacking. Chloe tapped his arm and pointed at the figure sitting quietly at a large computer station. She smiled wickedly before walking forward.

"Well Batty, you ready for another go around?" Chloe asked teasingly.

"I can't believe you got your butt handed to you by Isis. Especially when she was taking it easy on you." Oliver chimed in. "Must sting your Batty pride."

Bruce turned in his chair to stare at the intruders. He didn't move from his chair but began to smile. "I know one of my intruders but have yet to meet the other. You're the Green Arrow right?" Bruce asked extending his hand.

"So formal." Oliver laughed before extending his own hand. "Nice to meet you Batman."

"What brings the two of you to my Batcave?" Bruce asked nonchalantly.

"Do you really call it that?" Chloe laughed as she looked around the cave again before addressing the Green Arrow. "Maybe we should start calling your's the Arrow Room or maybe the Arrow Closet? It is looking like a closet compared to this."

"Very funny." Oliver gave a small laugh before turning back to Bruce. "Isis wanted to see it, and how easily we could break in. She's also been testing you since the two of you met. Wanted to see if you were all you claimed to be."

"So far I'm a little disappointed in you Batty. It was a let down how quickly I figured out your identity." Chloe turned a grin on him. "Have you figured us out yet or do we have to do introductions?"

"No introductions needed C.A. or do you prefer Chloe?" Bruce asked to which Chloe clapped. "Oliver its good to see you. Never thought you'd end up married let alone turn out to be the Green Arrow."

"It was me telling you I was a reporter wasn't it?" Chloe asked leaning against Oliver who had removed his hood. "I knew you suspected something all evening, it was in your eyes. But then you saw my stomach. C.A. wasn't pregnant and she wasn't a blonde either."

"You're right. Once I figured out you were C.A. and when Isis showed up here I pieced it all together. I'm a little surprised you wanted to fight me considering your 'delicate' condition." Bruce explained.

"I was taking a chance yes. It was another test." Chloe told him. "Plus I have some…abilities that gave me the upper hand should you prove less than I thought."

"She believed you to be a noble man. Isis wasn't a criminal trying to hurt people and it was a spar with rules. She knew you'd honor them." Oliver explained when he saw Bruce's confused face.

"So you knew she was going out to fight me and you let her?" Bruce asked incredulously.

"First off Chloe is her own woman, there is no 'letting' he do anything. She makes her choices and I make mine. I trust her and she trusts me. We work together respecting each other in every sense. I'll admit I didn't like the idea but I trust in her wisdom and her abilities to keep her safe." Oliver's arms wrapped around Chloe holding her tightly as he spoke. Then he looked up at Bruce with a intense gaze. "We're trusting you too. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. This is a huge part of us and a huge secret. We believe in you and want you to hopefully join our group."

"Your group?" Bruce said with a small laugh.

Before Oliver could speak Chloe stepped in. "We have a group of friends who are for lack of a better word Heroes. We have a pretty large group that is fairly spread out. Some mainly look after their hometown the others are part of our main group. We protect people from criminals, companies and people who would hurt them. Mainly we try to shut down the labs experimenting on people. And we may call them our group but really they are our Family. So you can decide not to join and to not have anything to do with us but don't laugh at our family." Chloe ended her little speech with a soft glare that Bruce took to heart.

"It's all very interesting. I'll have to think about it." Bruce said before becoming quiet.

"Enough of this, I want a tour. This place looks amazing and I didn't break into a secret hideout just to talk." Chloe said excitedly looking around again. "Alfred must have worked hard."

"What makes you think it was all Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Because she's smart." Alfred said from the entrance. "I'd be pleased to show you around. But once it's finished I insist you head to bed. Sleep is very important for expectant mothers." Alfred walked over offering Chloe his arm before leading her away from the two stunned men behind. "To be honest the boy did help. He had some wonderful ideas and was a great laborer but…"

"That was…interesting." Oliver commented to Bruce when they could no longer hear Alfred.

"You're telling me." Bruce said watching the two. "I think your wife has my Butler firmly ensnared."

"She has a way of doing that." Oliver chuckled before going after his wife.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 11th, 2009

Oliver chuckled aloud again as he thought of that and look on Bruce's face. Chloe looked up at him. They were almost to the landing strip and she lay on top of him in the back of their limo. He had been quiet most of the way from the house but she had figured he had just gone back to sleep.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I was just remembering when you met Alfred and Bruce for the first time. And Bruce's face when he realized how easily you had won over Alfred." Oliver told her still laughing.

"So what if Alfred and I have become good friends? It's nothing to laugh about." Chloe told him with a light smack to the stomach.

"You have him wrapped around your finger. He'd do practically anything for you. Remember Thanksgiving? All you did was mention that you'd like the two of them over for Thanksgiving and he arrived with Bruce in tow." Oliver smiled at her before kissing her softly. "It's very sweet how much he dotes on you."

Chloe looked out the window and saw that they had arrived. Her face lit up when she saw the three men standing next to the jet. Barely waiting for the car to stop she was out the door and hugging her father, then Alfred and then Bruce. Oliver laughed as he followed her. He could tell she was already roping Alfred into her massive Christmas schemes. He had a feeling he might be escaping with Bruce back to Gotham once or twice over the next two weeks. Oliver loved Chloe but she'd gone a little crazy over the holidays.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was headed out to the Kent farm. Oliver had balked at first when Chloe insisted Christmas be on the farm. It was already set in stone but he still couldn't help arguing the logic of it.

"Where are we all going to fit?" He asked for the tenth time. "There's going to be too many people."

"There can never be too many people." Chloe smiled and kissed him.

"Chloe there's going to be me, you, your Dad, Martha, Lana, Pete, Bruce, Alfred, Bart, Victor, Kara, Andrea, Lois, AC and Dinah. That's fifteen people in a two bedroom house!"

"No it's a four bedroom house. Martha added two rooms, one for Pete and one for Lana. So Kara, Andrea, Lois and Dinah will be sharing a room with Lana. Alfred and Dad get the Den. Bruce, Victor, Bart and AC are going to share with Pete. Martha gets her own room and we get Clark's." Chloe smirked at him before playfully swatting his arm. "Now quit slacking and help me pack. We have to get there early to help cook."

"What's left to pack? The kitchen sink?" Oliver joked before moving to help Chloe. "I think this is going to be the first Christmas I've spent with family in almost 20 years." Oliver pulled Chloe into his arms giving her a very soft sweet kiss. "Thank you for giving me a family."

"So you don't mind that we'll be stuffed into the house like sardines in a can?" Chloe asked half-jokingly.

"Not at all. Although with all the presents 'Santa Chloe's' bringing we might need two more rooms built." He kissed her again before setting her on the ground. "Speaking of Santa. Has 'Operation Christmas' been a success? I've only heard a few whispers from Alfred."

Chloe grabbed the last of the bags and walked with Oliver to the packed elevator. "It has. Everything should be delivered on schedule today. Next year we, Alfred and I, are hoping to expand into other cities. We just didn't have enough resources this year."

Oliver chuckled as he closed the elevator doors and hit the lobby button. "And I'm sure you'll do it, but let's leave planning next years 'Operation Christmas' until at least October. Today we have cooking and tomorrow we have presents but we still have to make it to the farm first." When the elevator opened Oliver was relieved to see Bart, AC and Victor waiting in the lobby. "Boy am I glad to see you guys. Can you give us a hand with this stuff?"

"How much are you taking? There's already two truckloads outside!" AC asked as he picked up three of the bags.

"And why do we have to be up so early?" Bart whined as he grabbed two bags himself.

"Bart quit whining. As soon as we load up you can run straight to the farm and go back to sleep." Chloe scolded him as she picked up three heavy bags as if they were nothing. 'God I love this strength. Makes things so much easier.'

"Chloe don't pick those up. You're pregnant!" Oliver exclaimed trying to stop her.

"Ollie it's fine! Remember that handy gift I got from Andrea?" Chloe set the bags down before stretching up to kiss Oliver. "You worry too much."

"It's only because I love you." Oliver picked up a few packages and moved off the elevator. 'I'm never gonna get used to all her powers.'

Chloe picked up her bags again as she watched Victor and a bellman grab the rest, then she followed them outside. She grinned as she watched the men trying to find space for the new packages and bags in the SUV. Chloe strode forward and directed the men until everything fit snuggly in place. She handed Bart some money and told him to grab some food on the way to the Farm. She didn't want him eating the Christmas food. Chloe then directed Victor and AC to the other trucks, telling them to follow her and Oliver in the SUV. Chloe climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV intent on staying awake and keeping Oliver company on the three hour ride. Before they had even left the block however Chloe was fast asleep. Oliver looked over at her and couldn't help smiling. 'I love watching her sleep. She looks like an angel.' Oliver reached over and pulled a strand of hair off her face. Turning his attention back to the road he drove in silence letting her sleep the entire way to Smallville. Chloe didn't even wake up when the guys unloaded the vehicle's.

Oliver laughed before going out and gently waking her up. "Chloe. Chloe honey we're here. Come on baby, time to wake up."

Chloe's eyes slowly open and she quietly pouts. "I was gonna stay awake and keep you company."

"I know but you were so tired I decided to let you sleep. Now come on Martha's made breakfast and I have no doubt that you're starving."

"Anybody else here yet?" Chloe asked still yawning as she climbed out of the car.

"Pete, Lana, Kara, Bart, AC, Victor, your Dad and Martha are all inside waiting for us. We've already unloaded the food and packed a good amount of presents around the tree."

"Wow I must have really been out of it if I didn't hear you all bumbling around." Chloe said laughingly before walking faster towards the house. "Well come on. Get a move on. Starving pregnant woman here."

Breakfast was surprisingly quiet and relaxing, well at least compared to the rest of the day. As soon as the table was cleared and the dishes done, Chloe set about commanding the troops. Kara, Lana, Chloe and Martha would begin cooking while the rest of the group was to set up the house for guests. That meant a lot of rearranging of the furniture. The men divided into two groups, one for each room, and set to work. The inflatable beds were brought in and the normal beds were pushed to one side of their respective rooms. Lana and Pete each had queen size beds so that meant two people could sleep on the regular beds. In each room they had to find the space to layout two inflatable beds, one queen sized and one full, and still leave room to open the door and walk around. When Lana and Pete's room were arranged they had the easy task of setting up the beds in the den. Easy since the couch that was in there was being moved to the living room and so it left space for the two beds. Finding space for the extra couch in the living room was a bit harder.

When Martha commented that she wished she had had time to decorate the house for Christmas that became our next task. Chloe stopped her duties in the kitchen and, after perfectly arranging the couch, began the decorating campaign. In two hours she had the entire house turned into a Christmas splendor inside and out.

In the kitchen the girls were quickly producing results as well. Kara and Lana were in charge of the treats while Martha prepared the ham for that night and readied the turkey for the next day. Mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, green bean casserole, homemade cranberry sauce, and all the sides you could think of were prepared as well. They had at least 4 serving bowls of each just sitting on the side ready to be made and served.

Chloe then took over rearranging the living room again. Systematically piling the presents by person until the tree was surrounded by large piles of presents. She was so involved with the arranging she didn't notice when Lois arrived with Andrea and Dinah in tow. Or half an hour later when Alfred and Bruce showed up.

Chloe was arranging the last of the packages when she heard numerous excited shouts and squeals from the kitchen. Looking over her handy work one last time she left the living room to find out what the commotion was. Everyone was circled around someone or something but Chloe couldn't get a good view. "Ok what's going on?" The group turned at her voice and it was almost like the sea parted. In the middle of the crowd was the person she had both hoped would come and dreaded seeing again. Overcome with the mixed emotions Chloe did something very un-Chloelike. She fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

******Author's Note: Here's the Update I promised you. I've started pairing up other couples but mostly focus on Chloe and Oliver's relationship. If you want me to elaborate on the others tell me and I will. Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

Chloe had fainted but before she hit the floor two sets of arms had caught her. When Chloe came to she rested against Oliver's chest on the floor. When she looked up at his face he smiled and kissed her softly. Then she looked up and circled around her was her friends, her family and the newcomer. "Clark? Is that really you?"

"In the flesh." Clark said with a huge smile.

"Geez cuz, I know he's ugly but that's no reason to faint." Lois interjected teasing them both.

"Are you ok?" Martha asked softer.

"Yeah," Chloe laughed. "I suppose with all the excitement of Christmas I just got overwhelmed when I saw Clark."

"It's hardly a surprise you fainted. You've been working yourself to exhaustion lately. Something not recommended for someone in your condition." Alfred worried from beside her. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine really. Now someone help me up." Chloe held out her hands which were taken by Alfred and Bruce. Carefully they pulled her up while Oliver supported her back.

"Wait what condi…" Clark started to say but cut himself off when he saw her stomach. "Oh my god! Chloe! You're Pregnant!"

Everyone laughed at Clark's statement because he was so surprised. He had said it like he was telling her for the first time. Like she didn't know. "Yes Clark, I'm pregnant. With twins. Only 3 months left and we get to meet them."

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Clark asked as the group walked into the living room and sat down.

"A boy and a girl, isn't it great!" Lana said excitedly.

"And they've already picked out the names." Kara told him.

"Totally wicked names too." Bart said.

"Yeah." Bart agreed.

Andrea and Dinah just laughed. Before Dinah spoke up. "Do Chloe and Oliver need to go or will you be letting them say something?"

When everyone was silent Clark finally spoke up. "Well someone tell me I've gotten my curiosity peaked."

"The girl is going to be named Samantha Elizabeth Jane Queen." Oliver said.

"And the boy is going to be named Jonathan Gabriel Joseph Queen." Chloe said.

Seeing the tears in Clark's eyes Martha grabbed his hand. "I cried when Chloe asked if it would be ok to name her son after Jonathan. She thought I was upset until I told her he would have been honored."

"He would be. Chloe was like apart of the family." Clark said reaching out to squeeze Chloe's hand.

Pete tried to lighten the mood by pointing out the lack of decorations on the tree. "So are we going for a bare essentials look on the Christmas tree this year?"

Chloe laughed. "No. I thought we could decorate the tree as a family."

"That sounds nice." Alfred said.

"Just one question?" Bruce held up an hand. "How are we all gonna fit around it to put the decorations on it? I mean we've got 16 people and hundreds of presents to contend with."

Andrea smacked Bruce on the chest. "You are such a pessimist. How can you put up with it Alfred?"

"Sometimes I haven't got a clue." Alfred joked with her.

When Bruce looked offended Andrea leaned over and patted him on the knee. "Cheer up Brucey. It's Christmas and we're just joking." Then she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him from his seat. "By being the first to doubt you get to be the first to decorate. Where are the ornaments at?"

"Shouldn't we do the lights first?" Bruce asked before quickly reaching out and catching Andrea as she tripped. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I knew you were joking. I'm just rusty at the family thing."

"Well being around us will change that quickly." She said pulling away. "Thanks for catching me."

"The girls got super strength and agility but she stills trips over her own feet." Dinah laughed. "We were in a fight last week with these thugs in Gotham and she fell right on her face. It was hilarious."

When Bruce just looked between the two Dinah continued. "What I thought you knew we had powers?"

Then Bruce started laughing hysterically. Everyone stared at him like he'd gone mad. It took him a minute but he finally was able to speak. "That was you two. I almost fell off a roof laughing. It was priceless, the look on her face as she fell. Then she got up and tried to pretend she hadn't just face planted in front of the guys. I mean they even stopped fighting to laugh hysterically."

"You saw?" Andrea said before hitting him. "Why didn't you help?"

"You two were handling it just fine. Besides I couldn't stop laughing." He said.

"I sorry miss but it was very funny." Alfred said.

"How did you see it?" She asked upset. "Were you on the roof with him?"

"Ah no…his mask has recorders in it. We have it on DVD back home."

"Oh god." Andrea said before quickly leaving the room. Bruce was close behind her.

Chloe stopped anyone else from leaving the room. "Ok enough embarrassing Andrea. We've got decorating to do. And no speediness Bart."

Everyone crowded around the coffee table as Chloe laid out the lights and ornaments. Lana and Pete began stringing light from the bottom up while Kara and AC started at the top. When the light were done everyone began placing ornaments on the tree, nearly crashing into one another in the process. Chloe took the chance to slip away and check on Andrea and Bruce. They were standing on the porch and Andrea was in Bruce's arms. To Chloe they look like a couple having a private moment. She was only slightly surprised when a second later when Bruce leaned in to kiss Andrea. Chloe turned around with a big smile on her face. 'Didn't see that coming. But they look great together.'

Chloe went back into the living room just in time to get a face full of metallic icicles. The living room had been turned into a war zone. Apparently Lois and Bart had started it and it had quickly exploded into an all out war. Even Alfred, Gabe and Martha had joined in. Chloe stood against the wall watching and laughing. A few minutes later Andrea and Bruce walked in and looked completely stunned as everyone had collapsed to the floor laughing.

"It's like an explosion of silver in here." Bruce said with a laugh.

"We missed decorating the tree though." Andrea said pointing out the tree which was covered in ornaments.

"We left the star for you two." Gabe said as he help Martha off the floor.

Everyone got up slowly brushing off the clinging metallic icicles. Clark handed Andrea and Bruce the star and they moved to the tree. Bruce picked Andrea up at the waist, slightly surprising her, lifting her so she could set the star on top. As soon as it was in place Bruce slowly slid her back down resting her against himself.

Martha smiled seeing them stay so close to each other before saying. "Dinner's ready!"

"Wait!" Chloe yelled. "We need a picture first. Everybody stand in front of the tree."

Chloe began arranging everyone. She had them bring in five chairs and set them in front of the tree. In the center she put Martha with Dinah and Victor on Martha's left and Gabe and Bart on Martha's left. Then she had Clark stand behind Martha. To Clark's left stood Lois, AC and Kara and to Clark's right stood Andrea, Bruce and Alfred. In Front of the chair she had Pete sit down with Lana in his arms and Oliver sat down so Chloe could sit in his arms. When it was arranged the way she wanted she set up the tripod and got everyone in frame. She grabbed the remote for the camera (new technology is wonderful) and sat down in her husbands arms. Everyone was goofing around so Chloe took a few candid shots before Martha and Alfred made everyone settle down. As soon as the pictures were taken Chloe made sure they were good and let everyone leave the living room.

It was a mad scramble to the kitchen where everyone grabbed a dish and set it on the table. Clark quickly put the plates and silverware on the table, making sure he set any extra place for himself. Everyone sat down and passed the food around the table. Jokes, laughter and happy voices filled the room. Everyone was enjoying themselves, it was like a huge family dinner.

When everyone was stuffed the girls sat back and watched as the guys cleaned up. They figured it was only fair since the girls had done the cooking. Although watching nine men as they cleaned and cleared the tables was hilarious. Every ten seconds there was a crash or near miss or something.

When everything was safely and properly put away everyone piled outside into their vehicles. There was a Christmas Pageant in town and Chloe had some gifts for the kids in one of the large trucks. Chloe wrangled each of them into helping her distribute the presents before Oliver finally pulled her away.

"But…there's more presents to give out." Chloe protested as she was lead away from the truck and their friends.

"There are only a few left and they are being taken care of. See. All under control." Oliver said pointing to the volunteers grabbing the rest of the presents. Oliver guided her to the small park which was currently lit with trees and bushes covered in Christmas lights. "Besides there are a few presents I've been wanting to give you." He pulled her into a slightly secluded spot and began kissing her.

"Oooo…I like these kind of presents." Chloe said when they pulled back for air.

"Mmmm…me too." Oliver hummed against her lips before kissing her again. "I've been wanting to do that all day. But you have been moving none stop."

"I'll have to remember to slow down." Chloe laughed softly.

"Yes you will. But luckily after Christmas we will have time to ourselves. And we will, without interruptions, even if I have to kidnap you." Oliver joked.

"Awww, you're going to recreate our first date." Chloe smiles.

"Yes but with a little more action." Oliver hinted mischievously.

"Sounds like a perfectly wonderful plan." Chloe said kissing him again. "I love you very much, Ollie."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas." Oliver said kissing her before grabbing her hand. "Come on lets get some cider or Coco."

Together they walked around the park running towards the drink stand. As they walked they spied Andrea and Bruce sitting close to each other on a bench. Chloe just smiled knowingly at Oliver as they walked past. On the short walk to the drink stand they also passed Lois and Clark talking, Kara and AC kissing behind a tree, and Pete and Lana were cuddling next to the drink stand. Oliver got himself a hot apple cider and Chloe got a large cup of Hot Cocoa before they headed over to the Pageant. Martha, Gabe and Alfred were saving seats for everyone. Slowly everyone started arriving and taking their seats. When the pageant was over the group climbed into their cars and headed back to the farm.

The group all gathered in the living room where Clark started a fire. They sat there talking until slowly one by one they went off to bed. Chloe was the last one in the room, she quickly added the 'Santa' gifts and turned around ready to head to bed. In the doorway was Clark looking sheepish.

"Clark? Why are you still awake?"

"Chloe I think we need to talk." Clark said.

"What about Clark?" Chloe asked moving towards the stairs.

"About the possibility that you're carrying my children." Clark told her quietly.


	18. updates

So here's all my combined updates showing you how much of a bum I am. working on changing that and writing more after this there are two new chapters. and hopfully more on the way soon.

Hey everyone. Sorry the story is stalled for the moment. I'm not sure how to do this next chapter how to explain to Clark about the babies and his future in the kids life. it's a difficult situation and it's hard to get it right. So I'm a little stuck. But I promise to work on it and keep you updated. It's slow going but I hope to get it up in less then 2 weeks. I hope everyone likes the story so far.

_I am sorry that this next chapter is taking so long! i'm stuck. actually i'm more torn on how much to reveal about dinah's girlfriend and how much to include the others characters in the story. i don't know if i want them as kinda background or part of the story. so i'm sorry. also for some reason everytime i go to write more i fall asleep. no it's not cause the story is boring its cause i'm conflicted. i will sort it out and i will write more this story will go on. keep the faith and thank you to everyone who reads this and especially to everyone who writes reviews. they are honestly very helpfull and motivating_

**Ok first off I want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. Second I have in no way given up on this story. Unfortunately my computer has given up on me. Hopefully I will gain back my files off my old laptop and be able to write on a borrowed computer and put up updates. In the meantime I would like to say that I have a very special female in mind for Dinah's girlfriend who just happens to have very deep roots in Gotham city. Oh and she's a meta too. And also to warn that I will be playing with DC history on this and adding a few of my own facts into the unknown previous life of a favorite character of mine. I think sometimes my hints give away too much. Tell me if you can guess the characters i'm taking about. I can't wait to have my files back and start working on finishing this next chapter. And now that i have no job i can totally focus on it, although i really should be focusing on finding a new job. Well thanks to those who read this and i promise to get something up as soon as i can. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok first off so sorry this has taken so long I thought I had posted it ages ago. And if i did sorry for accidentally deleting it. Hope you enjoy and i love reviews. Oh and like i said in the update i'm going to be playing with DC history big time. enjoy**

**Ch****apter 18**

"What?" Chloe was shocked. 'But he didn't remember. He can't remember.'

"Let's go sit down and talk." Clark tried guiding her into the living room but Chloe wouldn't budge.

"Clark what makes you think I'm carrying your child?" Chloe asked softly.

"I remember everything that happened that day. I know we slept together. That was 6 months ago and you are now 6 months pregnant." Clark told her.

Chloe didn't speak. She just stared at him in shock. Chloe had planned on telling Clark eventually, that they had slept together and as a result he had fathered a child. But she wasn't prepared to talk to him now. She had thought he would be gone longer and didn't remember the incident. Her head was spinning but luckily Oliver arrived saving her. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation in private." He suggested.

Oliver guided Chloe back to the stairs with Clark following them. He opened the door to Clarks room and the three piled inside. Oliver and Chloe sat down on the bed with Chloe wrapped in Oliver's arms. Clark stood stiffly at the end of the bed.

Oliver looked up at Clark and asked. "So I take it you remember what happened?"

"Yes." Clark looked somewhere between horrified and nervous as he explained. "At first I thought it was a dream. I mean I knew it was odd not to remember what I had done, because I usually always remembered. Every horrible stupid detail of what I'd done as Kal. But this time it was all blank. At first, then there were the images and memories." Clark turned to Chloe and asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me Chloe?"

"How could I? If I had told you, you would have blamed yourself. So when you said you couldn't remember what happened I took it as a sign." Chloe told him. "I couldn't handle it. I had just run from a bad situation into another."

"What do you mean?" Clark's eyes snapped to her.

Chloe sighed and began her story. "Lois had taken me drinking the night before and I ended up getting dosed with that drink. I ended up sleeping with someone…"

Oliver cut her off, whispering softly to her. "It'd be better to tell him everything Chloe."

Chloe nodded somberly before continuing. "Ended up sleeping with Lex." Clark nearly choked when he heard this but Chloe just continued. "When I woke up and realized what had happened I ran. That's when you found me. You took me back to the house and gave me that soda drink, LOVE. I was feeling…out of it and then I had you try on the necklace that Lois had given me." Chloe huffed. "Trust that girl to find red kryptonite."

"So you were drugged by the soda and I was drugged by the necklace!" Clark said. "And when you woke up you freaked."

"Yes! Not only had I just slept with Lex but with my oldest friend."

"Is that why you ran away to Europe?" Clark accused.

"No Clark! You know I didn't run away to Europe." Chloe sighed at his juvenility. "After I saved Victor, Oliver and I decided to start dating and I got the new job. I was too busy to really even think about it all. Then I got good leads on stories and we got engaged." Chloe grabbed Oliver's hand and smiled at him. "I didn't even find out about the babies until after Lex kidnapped me."

"Lex kidnapped you?"

"Yes and they were the worst weeks of my life. He pulled her off the street and tried to convince her she was married to him." Oliver said.

"He tried to convince her of what?"

"He became obsessed. After kidnapping and drugging me told me we were married and Oliver was trying to steal me away. He took me to a house that was more like a compound. Every day he gave me a drug, told me we were married, and…well spoiled me. When the team came to save me he freaked and tried to get me away from there. He tried to shoot Oliver but got Andrea instead. It was horrible."

"He did save your life at the cost of his own though." Oliver said looking at her.

"WHAT?"

"I almost fell off a cliff but Lex used his body weight to pull me back, falling off himself. Although his body was never found we assume he died." Chloe said sadly. "We found out I was pregnant on the way home. Well, when I healed Andrea I found out and then told Oliver. Then we confirmed it at the doctors office."

"When were going to tell me?" Clark asked quietly.

"I hadn't thought about when exactly. I thought you would be gone longer. I didn't expect you to be back until after the children were born. This isn't an easy situation, Clark." Chloe sighed. "You have a destiny to help people. Your life is going to be far from normal and I want my children to have as close to a normal life as possible.""Like your life will ever be normal Chloe! You are a secret crime fighter, high profile reporter who is married to a billionaire that is also a secret crime fighter. All of your friends have special abilities or have secret identities." Clark ranted.

"Your right Clark my life will never be normal, but can you promise to always be around. Can you devote 100% of your time to your child? Can you drop what you're doing to be there for the child? Can you stop helping people, saving them for your child? I can give up being a reporter to be closer to my kids. I can be Watchtower while with my kids in the safety of our own home. You can't!" Chloe looks exhausted from the conversation. "When Johnny gets older we will tell him who his biological father is. But he needs a father who can be there for him always, both of them do. And that's Oliver! You can't be the father he needs right now. You have to much to do. Oliver already loves both of these children as his own. He isn't their biological father but in our opinion that doesn't matter. From the moment I found out about the babies, we found out, I've thought of them as Oliver's. I pictured Oliver there with me in every family moment. Oliver at their birth, Oliver at their birthday's, Oliver teaching them the things fathers do."

Clark stood there shocked before slowly moving to sit on the bed in front of Chloe. "God Chloe. You're right this isn't an easy situation. Part of me is happy for you two, knowing what great parents you'll be. I know because I can see the love you already have for them. Part of me is jealous that Oliver will get to be there for everything. Part of me is angry that you would want to keep me out of my child's life, not telling them about me being the father. Part of me is proud that those children will have a father like I did, one who loved me no matter where I came from. Part of me is sad because I'll have to play uncle and watch my child grow up from a distance. I know it will be a short distance but that still makes me sad."

"What are you saying Clark?" Chloe asks unsure.

Clark reaches out and grabs her hand. "I'm saying that you're right. These children deserve Oliver as their father. And I'll be…I'll be Uncle Clark. Uncle Clark who is around a lot. And we'll wait until they're older to tell them the truth. Wait until they're ready, if that day ever comes."

"Thank you Clark." Oliver said quietly. Clark didn't say a word just let out a long sigh.

"Ok what else have I missed by being locked away in an ice fortress?" Clark asked relaxing on the bed.

"So many things have happened it's hard to know where to begin." Chloe said.

"How about our newest member's? Bruce and Alfred. How did they become a part of this group if they are based in Gotham?" Clark asked curiously.

"It's all on Chloe. Her and her insatiable curiosity. A new vigilante had emerged by the name of Batman and Chloe decided she had to meet him. So she went out disguised into the worst parts of Gotham and did just that. Then when she went to interview Bruce Wayne the next day disguised as the reporter CA Navillus she found out they were one and the same." Oliver laughingly explained.

"I wanted to see if he was a good guy or needed to be stopped. Luckily for us he's a good guy." Chloe said. "Bruce and Alfred have become great assets to our team. Very good friends too."

"Alfred is wrapped around her finger." Oliver teased.

"Oh you shush."

"Wait hold on a sec. You went into the most dangerous parts of Gotham while pregnant? Are you crazy? You could have been hurt, or killed?" Clark scolded her.

"Not really." Chloe had the 'I'm not telling you everything look' as she spoke.

"What aren't you telling me?" Clark asked knowingly.

"My powers have…grown?? I guess that's the best way to describe it." Chloe told him.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked more forcefully.

"When she heals someone she not only heals their wounds but gets…copies…their powers, knowledge and abilities. And her healing is no longer a one way thing. Her body now heals itself. Very quickly." Oliver explained.

"So you have more active powers now?" Clark asked excitedly. "Like what?"

"Well, I can super-speed like Bart, have Andrea's strength and agility, AC's water skills, Lois's fighting skills, Bruce's fighting skills and even some Kryptonian abilities from Kara.""Did Kara get hurt? How?" Clark asked.

"She ran into a large cropping of Kryptonite and was actually stabbed through the gut. It didn't heal too well on it's own so I helped her along." Chloe smiled at Clark. "I'm happy to say my abilities work on you Kryptonian's but it takes a lot longer and a lot more energy."

"Ok so non power related what's been happening?" Clark asked.

"Kara and AC have been dating off and on for the past few months as well as Lana and Pete. Dinah and Andrea moved to Gotham and head up a charity foundation I started there. They also are Radio DJ's, pretty popular and outspoken. Lana is still going to school in Europe but flies back every weekend to see Pete. She even reopened Isis and is offering counseling and jobs to those affected by the meteor showers. Lois is a rising star with the Planet and my column as CA Navillus is becoming popular." Chloe rambled trying to think of what he had missed out on.

"Chloe completely remodeled the Clock Tower and a the two floors below it. She and Alfred started a charity drive title Operation Christmas that gives money, gifts and food to those in need insuring everyone has a good Christmas. Lois is actually part of the team now. She acts as a second Watchtower and does pretty good in the field. Although I'm getting a little worried with how much she enjoys the explosives. But she's getting it down to an almost exact science. And she's a great getaway driver." Oliver told him. "Well since we made her take those lessons, she's become a great driver."

Chloe laughed at his last statement. "And she only wrecked 20 cars during the lessons." Chloe turned to Clark. "Your turn. How did you do? I mean I thought you were going to be gone for like a year and it's been what? Four months?"

"Yeah I was very dedicated to my studies. I convinced Jor-El that I should be trained as quickly as possible. That way I could start truly helping sooner. And I should be able to graduate next year with a degree in Journalism thanks to you and online classes." Clark said proudly.

"I'm impressed Boy Scout." Oliver said earning him a glare from Clark.

"So I noticed you told Lois about your powers. How'd she take it?" Chloe asked.

"How'd you figure that out?" Clark asked surprised.

"Well if Lois hadn't known about your powers she would have had more then a few questions about you being able to start a fire with your eyes." Chloe commented with a smile before adding. "Plus I overheard you two in the park."

"She took it surprisingly well. I wanted to be completely honest with her. Especially since we are going to try and give dating a chance." Clark admitted.

"You are going to trust that motor mouth with your secret? Brave brave man." Oliver joked.

"Well everyone else is trusting her. Why shouldn't I? She's part of the team now." Clark reasoned.

"I'm proud of you Clark. Not only for finally opening your eyes about Lois but going in with no secrets." Chloe smiled at Clark before her eyes darted to the clock. "Wow it's late. We'd better get some sleep while we still can."

Clark got up off the bed and headed to the door. "I'll sleep on the couch. You guys can keep the bed." He smiled moving to open the door but was stopped by Chloe.

"Merry Christmas Clark."

"Merry Christmas Chloe. Merry Christmas Oliver. Congratulations."

Clark walked into the hall bathroom and pulled on some sweats and a loose shirt. As he looked into the mirror a grinning Kal stared back at him.

'Not you again. Why are you back? And why are you grinning like that?' Clark asked Kal.

'I got Chloe pregnant. She's carrying my son.'

'Yeah well Lex got her pregnant too. And its not your son or Lex's daughter. Those children are Oliver and Chloe's. No one else's.'

'Cut the crap little boy. That boy is our flesh and blood. Not Oliver's. It's just more proof she belongs with us not him.'

'She loves him Kal. Not me. And I'm going after Lois.'

'Who are you kidding? Lois is a pale comparison to Chloe. You will always love Chloe and she still loves you. Lois and Oliver are nothing.'

'Kal quit trying to cause trouble. Lois is a beautiful, passionate, wonderful woman who I'm already halfway in love with. And Oliver and Chloe are perfect together.'

'You can only kid yourself for so long Clark.'

'And you are nothing but smoke Kal.' Clark smiled into the mirror and turned to leave. 'Merry Christmas Kal.' Clark snuggled up on the couch and smiled to himself. 'Can't wait for tomorrow. It's gonna be a mad house.'

Clark wasn't wrong about it being a mad house. Everyone started waking up around 9am. Then it was dashes to the bathroom trying to be the first one in. Martha was already in the kitchen with Bruce, Alfred, and Chloe making breakfast. Those four had been up since 7am. Andrea, Pete and Gabe had been the next to awaken around 8am. Then it was a fight over then shower between Kara, Lois and Dinah. Kara won because of speed alone. Bart had taken Victor with him speedy style back to the penthouse to shower and left AC to fight with Oliver over the shower. Clark was content to just wait it out.

When Andrea entered the kitchen she and Bruce raised a few, some knowing, eyebrows by kissing each other good morning. Martha smiled before asking in her mothering voice. "So is there something we should know about you two?"

Andrea blushed but leaned back into Bruce's arms anyway. Bruce just smiled and kissed Andrea again before wrapping his arms around her.

Alfred smiled at the couple before complimenting them. "You two will be good for each other."

Everyone came stumbling into the kitchen shortly after that. When they set the table Clark noticed there was an extra plate. Before he could ask about it a car came down the driveway and a bubbly 15 year old hopped out the car and came into the kitchen. Clark could only stare for a minute before catching her up in a hug.

"Maddie! You're so big. What are you doing here?" Clark asked after setting her down.

"Maddie's been working on the farm. She's been taking care of the gardens for me." Martha told him. "I invited her to spend Christmas morning with us when I saw her in town last night."

"I've missed you Clark. Merry Christmas." Maddie smiled up at him.

Everyone started sitting down at the table and Maddie ended up between Clark and Bart. When Bart started hitting on Maddie Clark tried to intervene. "Bart she's only 15 and like my little sister."

"I'm only 19 and she's a hottie." Bart replied causing Maddie to giggle.

"He's harmless and cute." Maddie laughed. "Besides Clark…I can protect myself."

"Ok who put the love potion in our food?" Lois laughed. "It's like everyone's pairing off. Anyone else hooking up here? Victor? Dinah?"

"Hey don't look at me. I've already got a girlfriend." Dinah tells them before drinking her orange juice. This announcement causes almost everyone to turn and look at her unsure if what they heard was right. She notices the new attention and looks at the group puzzled. "Didn't any of you know I'm a lesbian?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Uh what?" Clark, Lois, AC, and Bart ask stunned.

"Honestly, don't any of you pay attention. You've all met at least one of her girlfriends." Chloe scolds them.

"Weren't you dating that nice girl Sara a while back?" Martha asks.

"No Mrs. Kent that was two girlfriends ago. Her last girlfriends name was Emma. We went to the movies together." Victor said.

"Tell us about your new girlfriend." Chloe demands.

"Yeah I haven't heard too much about her yet and we live together." Andrea says looking at Dinah pointedly.

"Well its kinda new. She's great but has a bit of history, so I wanted to keep things quiet at first."

"What do you mean history?" Oliver asks getting somewhat protective.

"Well for starters she and her twin witnessed the murder of their guardian at 13 and lived on the streets for 4 years. They stole to survive and became kinda leaders of a pack. They would take in the younger kids and protect them. After their place was raided she and her brother split ways for a while but when she came back she got into college. They started an outreach program for young kids." Dinah tells them in a rushed breath.

"How does she fund her program?" Bruce asks with a suspicious look.

"They operate the top-rated security firm in Gotham and use profits from that as well as some small anonymous donations.." Dinah is smiling proudly while Andrea just stares at her. Over the past few months they had become best friends sharing everything. Holly had come by a few times and seemed like a regular 25 year old not someone who owned their own multi-million dollar company. She was dumbfounded and surprised Dinah hadn't told her this before.

"What's her name dear?" Alfred inquires.

"Holly…Holly Robinson."

Alfred drops his silverware and turns to stare at Dinah. Bruce looks over at his butler puzzled. "Weren't you trying to find a girl named Holly Robinson some years ago?"

"Are you saying she's been living in Gotham the whole time? They both have?" Alfred asks disbelieving. Then he gives a soft laugh and speaks quietly to himself. "I've searched the world over for Holly and Thomas but never thought to look in Gotham. She is a sneaky devil."

"What are you talking about Alfred?" Bruce asks confused and slightly worried.

"It's nothing Master Bruce." Alfred says looking both pensive and happy.

Bruce stares at him a moment before Martha changes the subject. "Kara? How's school going dear?"

Although everyone thought what Alfred said was weird they quickly take Martha's hint to change subjects. Kara brightens up as she begins talking about school, "It's going great. I never thought I'd love school this much. I'm top of my classes and there are so many clubs and activities to do. I really like the Movie Mania club, and the Fencing club."

Chloe gives Alfred a strange look before turning her attention to Kara. "Why those two?"

"The first movie I watched with them was the Mask of Zorro and I just had to try the fencing and sword fighting after that." Kara says wielding her bread like a sword.

Everyone laughs at Kara while AC playfully battle's her with his own bread sword.

"So now that you're back Clark are you going to stay here on the farm or do you have other plans?" Lana asks while still laughing at Kara and AC.

"Actually I have a job interview at the Daily Planet Monday and start looking for an apartment in Metropolis tomorrow. I hear you're going to school in Europe. How's that going?" Clark asks softly.

"Wonderful now that I'm done using the cane. It's so good to be up and on my own two feet again. No canes, crutches or wheelchairs in sight." Lana beams. "I've only got another year after this one is finished and I'm back home for good. And now that you're back maybe Pete can sneak away for a weekend or two to visit me."

"That sounds like a great plan." Pete smiles before leaning over to kiss her.

Clark smiles and turns to Maddie. "How about you? How's school been?"

"Great! I'm actually an Honor Student and getting straight A's and I've taken over the Torch. No one else wanted to run it so it was almost shut down. I couldn't let that happen so I became the editor. Oh and I joined the cheerleading squad last year. It's actually pretty fun. Although sometimes the two things clash." Maddie rambles on excitedly. "And I've been saving up my money from working for your mom and should be getting a car on my next birthday. Well assuming I pass the drivers test."

"Wow you talk faster then Bart. I never thought it was possible for anyone to do that." Clark says laughing. "I'm glad everything's going so well for you Maddie."

"I'm glad you're back Clark. I missed you." Maddie leans over and gives him a hug.

"We all missed you." Martha says grabbing Clark's hand. Everyone at the table gives a smile and seems slightly subdued.

"Ok ok enough with the mushy stuff. Is it time for presents yet?" Bart yells.

Everyone laughs as Chloe smacks the back of Bart's head. "Not everyone eats as fast as you. When everyone's finished and the dishes are put away we'll eat." Chloe rolls her eyes and sighs. "So impatient."

Bart waited impatiently for the rest to finish. He kept complaining saying they were taking forever when it only took about 10 minutes. As soon as everyone had finished Bart began clearing the table.

"See I told you! Impatient!" Chloe said between laughs. "Well lets go to the living room and let him finish. Then he won't have to wait for us."

"What no ones going to help me?" Bart asked incredulous.

"You were the one pushing for us to finish so you can clean up. We were nice enough to finish quickly even with your constant whining." Chloe scolded lightly. "Enjoy!"

Bart grumbled some more until Chloe called back to him. "Come on Bart you know you can do it in a flash and if you stop grumbling I'll let you open the first present." That quickly quieted him.

Martha grabbed Chloe's arm to walk with her to the living room. "If I had any doubts, which I didn't, about you raising super powered twins, since I'm sure they will be, how you dealt with Bart silenced them for good."

"Thank you Martha. Now do you think you can handle being the Grandmother of these two?" Chloe asked.

Martha felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh Chloe. I would be honored. You are just like a daughter to me. Thank you."

Chloe hugged Martha close. "You have been the closest thing to a mother I have. I know my mother is still alive and that she loves me but she wasn't able to be there for me and you always have. So thank you." Chloe pulled back and smiled largely. "Lets go in before they get too impatient."

Chloe had gone a little crazy on her presents. It wasn't so much that they were expensive things just a lot of things. She had gotten each person something's for their superhero lives, like gadgets, toys, extra more protective suits etc. Bart, to the groans of many and delight of Maddie, got a new video game console and a ton of games, which he insisted on playing immediately. Each person got gifts according to their likes and personalities. AC made sure that everyone neatly piled the wrapping so that it could be disposed of properly or reused while Kara just laughed at him. Once the gifts were all opened a Clark challenged Ollie to a game of football. And before they knew it Lois was in charge.

"Ok rules. 1st no powers, I'm sure that if one of you accidentally threw the ball to New York another could retrieve it but come on. 2nd no powers I mean it. Ok that's it."

Chloe laughed as Clark and Ollie began to choose teams. Seeing Alfred in the corner she walked over to him and hugged his side.

"Hey, why you hiding in the corner?" Chloe asked him.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Alfred said giving her a hug back.

"You should tell Bruce. You're like his father so they are kinda like his siblings." Chloe said.

"Yes but I don't know how to even approach them. I have been searching for them for nearly 25 years. And now I know they are close. I know their names I know where to find them but not how to approach them. Or even if I should. I never got the chance to be a father to them. How can I even explain it to them?" Alfred voiced his concerns out loud. So unsure when he is usually the voice of wisdom and knowledge.

"You tell them. Hi my name is Alfred I'm biologically your father and have been searching for you since before you were even born. Your mother and I had a falling out and she hid you from me. I would love to a part of your lives but I understand if you don't want me too." Chloe told him. "The worst that can happen is they say no. Right?"

"Right. I suppose…Chloe would you…would you…" Alfred started.

"Would I come to Gotham early and go with you to meet them? I'd love to." Chloe said smiling. "Now lets go watch them play football filled with cheaters using their powers. You think you'll be able to stand this bunch for New Years?"

"I'm sure I can manage as long as you're there." Alfred smiled. Chloe had become like a daughter to him. And now he was about to meet his biological daughter.

**A/N: Ok so what do you think? Did i play this out ok? **

**Oh and the next chapter Alfred meets his kids? One will be happy to see him and the other not so much. And somebody's gonna pop the question. hmm maybe more then one i'll have to think about that. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Chloe stood beside Alfred as he knocked on the door. He looked nervous and scared but smiled when she grabbed his hand. Behind the doors they could hear something that sounded almost like a stamped before a woman's voice called out. They couldn't hear what was said but the loud sound came to a halt. Barely a moment later the door was opened by a woman in her mid-twenties. The woman was about 5'8", thin but with curves, had long, auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Alfred and Chloe could see nearly a dozen children peering back at them.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman sweetly asked.

Alfred cleared his throat before beginning cautiously. "Uh yes I hope so. I'm looking for Thomas and Holly Robinson. Are they here?"

"Well actually yes. Usually Holly isn't here but she just happens to be visiting today." She looked at Alfred and Chloe slightly suspiciously. "Do they know you?"

"We've never met no. I do have some pertinent information for them however. I was hoping to speak to them." Alfred extended a hand to the young woman belatedly. "I seem to be forgetting my manners, miss. My name is Alfred Pennyworth and this is my dear friend Chloe Queen. I'm sorry if we're intruding. You seem to have a full house."

"Our house is always full." She laughed before shaking his hand. "I'm Katrina Robinson. Please come in." Katrina lead them into a small living room. "Have a seat please. I'll go get Tom and Holly."

Chloe and Alfred seated themselves on the couch and waited. Chloe's hand was constantly on Alfred's offering support. "Don't worry so much Alfred. It'll all work out."

Only Alfred rose when Katrina returned with two others. Chloe tried to but was waved back down by the others, instead she looked at the newcomers. Thomas was 6'1" with short blonde hair, blue eyes and lean muscular body. Chloe was happy to note he looked like a younger version of Alfred. Holly was shorter then Chloe by an inch with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were a brilliant green and she had the lean body of a gymnast.

"Thomas, Holly this is Alfred Pennyworth and his friend Chloe Queen." Katrina said as she sat down.

"My wife said you have some information for us?" Thomas said taking a seat next to his wife on the couch across from Chloe and Alfred while Holly settled herself in a chair to the right.

"Ah yes well I have been looking for you two for nearly 25 years." Alfred began before cutting off unsure of himself.

"25 years? But we just turned 25 this year." Holly said softly. "Did you know our parents?"

When Alfred seemed hesitant to speak Chloe spoke up. "Actually he's your father. He used to work with your mother occasionally many years ago. They had a brief affair and he was surprised to learn a few years later that they had twins together. Before he could even try to be apart of your lives she disappeared with you. He found her again a year later but she had been injured and was in trouble. She told him what she had named you and that she had given you the last name of Robinson. When they were trying to escape from people that wanted to kill her she fell into a river but her body was never recovered. He's searched the entire world for you but oddly never even thought to look in his own town."

Thomas, Katrina and Holly sat there stunned as they listened to the tale Chloe told. Thomas was the first to recover. "Wow. I had given up on ever finding out anything about our parents years ago. I just thought of my family as Holly then Katrina and the kids we looked after. I don't know how to react to discovering I have a father."

"I know this must be difficult for you and I would understand if you would rather I kept my distance. But I would love to get the chance to get to know you and be apart of your lives." Alfred almost pleaded.

Holly watched Alfred a few moments before sighing. "It will probably be hard adjusting to this but I'd like to try. Tell us about yourself Alfred. How did you meet our mother? What do you do now?"

"I was actually working for Her Majesty as an intelligence agent. Your mother was a skilled spy and thief. Sometimes she was an ally and sometimes she was…"Alfred smiled before continuing. "Well sometimes she was a very naughty girl. We lost touch for many years when I went to work as a butler for the Wayne family but received an urgent request to help on an important assignment along with your mother. I think I had fallen in love with her during our earlier years but due to her less then perfect lifestyle didn't give in until we were thrown together that last time. She was quite the woman. Brilliant, sexy, beautiful, funny, caring, resourceful." Alfred seemed to drift away from them into his own memories. Chloe finally elbowed him and laughed.

"Earth to Alfred. Come in Alfred." Chloe said laughingly waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Alfred smiled again. "As for what I do now I am still the butler for the Wayne family. There's only Bruce now but I have high hopes Andrea will become part of the family."

"Andrea's roommate and my close friend Dinah is actually how he found you." Chloe told them.

"Dinah? Dinah Lance. As in Holly's girlfriend Dinah?" Katrina asked shocked.

"Yes. I've known Dinah and Andrea for almost 3 years now. They spent Christmas with us in Kansas." Chloe explained.

"Dinah said she was spending Christmas with friends. Actually she said her pregnant friend was demanding her attendance and wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm guessing you're the insistent pregnant friend?" Holly laughed as she indicated Chloe.

"Guilty." Chloe smiled. "I wanted my family together for Christmas and to me they are family."

"Wait I just realized something." Thomas said staring at Chloe. "You are the wife of billionaire Oliver Queen. Weren't you kidnapped a few months ago?"

"Yes to both." Chloe said remembering that time somewhat sadly. "Dinah and Andrea were very helpful in bringing me back, and keeping Oliver calm." Chloe sighed before smiling brightly changing the subject. "You have no idea how nervous Alfred was to come meet you. He almost chickened out 3 times afraid you wouldn't want to know him. I told him he was nervous over nothing and you would come to love him just like I do."

"Chloe is like a daughter to me and has encouraged me every step of the way." Alfred smiled affectionately at Chloe before turning to the other three. "I was hoping you would join us for New Year's Eve. Bruce and I are holding a party for our friends and family. I would love for you to join us."

"We'd love to if we can find a babysitter for the kids." Thomas said with a huge smile.

The conversation became light-hearted as Thomas and Holly told Alfred about their lives. He was shocked to discover they had lived on the streets but was extremely proud of what they had accomplished in their young lives. Chloe and Alfred stayed for almost 5 hours as the group exchanged stories. When they finally left Alfred was practically beaming.

Chloe looked over from the passenger seat and lightly laughed. "I told you they would love you. You should never doubt me again."

"Thank you for coming Chloe. I was bumbling like an idiot at the beginning."

"Yes I noticed. I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered it was adorable." Chloe laughed.

Alfred just blushed.

* * *

**Thursday, December 31st, 2009 4pm**

"It's kinda…odd not to be hosting a charity ball or party for the pomps this year." Bruce commented to Oliver as they entered the small ballroom. Workers had labored hard to make the room magnificent yet homey. A large table sat near the middle of the room set for 20 while a buffet table sat nearby. A large sound system was set up at one end of the room from which they would play pre-mixed CDs for entertainment. And a small dance floor was set up in front of the large windows while outside on the patio were comfortable seat and blankets ready for the guests to comfortably watch fireworks. "Alfred and Chloe have done a wonderful job. It will be an elegant but very private party."

"Chloe insisted that everything be set up so that we could serve ourselves so that no workers would have to lose out on their own New Years parties. She said we'd been spoiled and selfish long enough by having others give up their holidays so we can have our parties." Oliver laughed.

"By we was she referring to the whole group or just the two boring billionaires." Bruce laughed. "I think she's definitely good for you Ollie. I'm glad we are friends."

"Yes if not for her you probably would have wasted years away before finding Andrea. Going from one woman to the next who would have never understood you, at least not the way she can." Oliver said as the two friends left the room.

**7 hours and 50 minutes later**

The large group of family and friends slowly made their way out onto the patio. They had enjoyed a wonderful meal followed by dancing and toasts to family and friends. The couples walked together hand in hand while Martha, Gabe and Alfred talked together. They were all just getting settled to watch the fireworks show that would begin soon when they heard a loud gasp.

Lana stood in her slinky sparkling dark purple dress with a hand to her mouth while Pete kneeled before her gently holding her left hand. Pete was smiling widely while Lana had a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"Lana, I know we've only been dating for a few months but they have been the best months of my life. I knew I was falling in love with you the day I saw you stubbornly painfully walk to your friend's side when you knew they needed you. I fall more in love with each passing day although I don't know how when you already have my heart and soul. You have become my best friend and the only woman I could ever think of spending my life with. Lana Lang, will you marry me?" Pete asked softly holding up a beautiful antique white gold ring with a princess cut diamond.

Lana launched herself at him knocking him onto his back as she began kissing him feverishly. Everyone laughed including Pete as he slowly pulled back from her. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"YES! Yes to eternity yes. I love you so much Pete." Lana said crying while he slid the ring on her finger. Pete kissed her again just as the fireworks began shooting off.

"Aww they are so cute." Lois said with a tear in her eye turning to kiss Clark passionately causing everyone to stare at them.

"Does this mean they are officially dating?" Oliver leaned down to Chloe wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into him.

"I must they haven't pulled up for air yet." Chloe said kissing Oliver softly.

All over the patio the couples began kissing ignoring the fireworks. Martha, Alfred, Gabe and Victor briefly looked at the couples before turning their attention to the fireworks.

* * *

From a darkened room, far away from the couples as man sat quietly staring at a display of multiple TV screens. The walls around him were peppered with pictures of a beautiful blonde pregnant woman. In his hand was a lock of golden hair and a scarf once worn by the woman. He smiled happy that his henchman had been able to infiltrate the set up crew and plant the many small video devices in the ballroom and on the patio. He had watched his angel glow the entire evening as she chatted with her friends and family, as she danced, even as she stared at the fireworks. He ignored the man that was always by her side pretending it was him holding her, kissing her, dancing with her. The man stood, walking over to the largest TV screen. His hand ghosted of the image of her cheek while he whispered. "Soon my love, you will be back where you belong soon."

**AN: I hope everyone likes it so far. I'm desperate for reviews or ideas. Tell me if you like it. What you like about it and if there's anything you think might need to be added. Anyways laptop is still in the shop and its ridiculously hard to pry a laptop with internet access away from someone i know. Enjoy and Please, please please review.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Ollie, I'm back!" Chloe yelled as she stepped off the elevator heading for the kitchen to get a snack.

Oliver walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. "How was the check up?"

"Mmmm…It was good. Babies are healthy and strong." Chloe leans back into his arms enjoying his kisses. "You keep this up and we'll have to continue our conversation in the bedroom."

"Promise?" Oliver grinned as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. "I've missed you Chloe."

"I've only been gone 3 hours." Chloe teased.

"You know what I meant. It's been two weeks since we last made love. Two agonizingly long weeks." Oliver laid Chloe on the bed and began stroking her body. "Since we got back from Bruce's it's been non-stop going for the both of us. Work, Hero work, helping Lana and Pete with the wedding, helping friends, and everything in between." Oliver kissed her as his hand massaged and cupped her breast. "I've missed touching you, tasting you, feeling you against me."

Chloe began sliding her hands over Oliver's body, slipping his shirt up so she could feel his bare chest. "I've missed you too, Ollie. I need you."

Oliver quickly stripped his clothes off. Moving over Chloe he kisses her as he begins to slowly strip off her clothes. Oliver kisses a path down her body as he slides her pants and undies off her body. Chloe turns onto her side as Oliver slides up behind her kissing her neck and wrapping his hands around her waist, one rubbing her stomach one massaging her breast. Chloe leans back twisting so she can kiss him. Oliver lifts her leg positioning himself to slide inside her. Both moan as he slowly penetrates her.

Slowly Chloe and Oliver move together, savoring the intimate time spent together. Savoring the intense pleasure of being with other again so intimately. Moaning as Oliver slides deeper into her and as she pushes against him harder. Both come when Oliver slides his hand down to massage her clit.

"Oh god, that was great!" Chloe sighs out as she turns to kiss Oliver.

Oliver gives her multiples kisses before holding her tightly to his chest. "Let's not wait two weeks again to be alone together. You're like an addiction and I suffer from withdrawal when you're not around."

"I feel the same way. We've let too many other things take priority and they don't have to. I promise to step back a little from helping Lana plan her perfect Valentine's Day Wedding and work if you take a step back from both business and patrolling. I really don't have to be there for planning everything with Lana and I can't exactly investigate while 7 months pregnant. And you can delegate the minor, well minor-ish, stuff to your trusted workers and let Clark or someone patrol for you some nights."

"I was planning on it. Maybe not this soon but I realized that once the babies are here we'll both be needed at home." Oliver nuzzled his face against her hair. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have all three of you in my life."

Slowly Chloe turned so that she was laying facing Oliver. "I feel the same about you. Without you my life would have been incomplete." Chloe kissed him while tears shown in her eyes. "Oh god look at us. Getting all mushy. Oh…oh feel that, the babies are kicking. Do you think they are telling us to knock off the lovey-dovey stuff?"

Oliver's hands went to cover Chloe's on her stomach. "Well they'll just have to get used to it because I plan on being mushy and lovey-dovey for the rest of our lives."

"This is nice. No phones ringing, no pressing issues to deal with, nothing to really worry about." Chloe sighed contentedly as she lay her head on Oliver's chest. "Now if we just knew for certain where Lex was and if he is even alive I'd be completely happy." Feeling Oliver tense beneath her Chloe looked up to see his concerned face. "What?"

"Uh, well I was gonna tell you in a few days but we may have found proof that Lex is alive."

* * *

"Why don't you want to move in with me, Andrea? I know it's only been a month but I love you and I know that you love me." Bruce held onto Andrea's hands trying to get her to look at him.

"How can you love me Bruce? After what I did…and you don't even know. When you find out the truth I'm not sure you could ever love me!" Andrea broke away from Bruce and ran out of the house with tears in her eyes.

Bruce was about to run after her when Alfred stopped him. "Let me talk to her first. What happened to her is eating her up. I'll bring her back, I promise."

Alfred found Andrea wandering through the newly redone gardens. "Miss Andrea? May I talk to you?"

Hastily Andrea wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Alfred a tentative smile. "Sure Alfred. Is everything alright?"

"I was just going to ask you the same my dear." Alfred says softly as he leads her to a bench. "I couldn't help but overhear your…talk with Master Bruce. Why do you think that if you let him in he won't love you? That he couldn't love you?"

"Oh Alfred, after what I've done how could he. I'm just as bad as a criminal. How could he possibly understand and forgive me for it?"

"True love isn't conditional. Besides you don't think Master Bruce has a squeaky clean past do you? Give him the chance. I'm sure he'll surprise you." Alfred reaches out to hold her hand, pulling her into a hug. "No one is perfect and if you love someone, truly love someone, you can forgive them anything. I know this from experience my dear."

"Are you talking about the twins mother?" Andrea asks hugging him back.

"Yes, Selena was…well one of a kind. She has done some bad things in her life, good things as well and I still love her. I still hope that one day I'll see her again, even though my brain screams that she can't be alive, not after that fall. But if I saw her tomorrow I'd forgive her anything just to be with her again."

"Alright I'll go talk to Bruce, but he won't understand." Andrea said as she slowly got up.

"He might surprise you by just how much he does understand." Alfred gave Andrea a quick hug as she passed him.

* * *

"What do you mean? What proof?" Oliver was slightly panicking but this was Lex they were talking about. The last time he was on the loose he had 33.1 labs and had kidnapped Chloe.

"Well Victor and I have been monitoring a lot of Lex's old projects and money trails and a few have reactivated."

"Which ones?"

"Well it looks like the cloning project and some high tech surveillance projects. We tried to follow the trails but if Lex were really dead we should have been able to easily find and shut them down. They are jumping around way to much right now for me to believe that Lex died from the fall." Chloe took a deep breath and hugged Oliver closer. "I think he's alive Ollie and I'm scared of what he might be planning."

"Oh baby, you shouldn't have kept this to yourself. I bet you've been running every possible scenario through your head since you found out." Oliver was stroking her hair as he spoke. "He won't get to you, and even if he did by some twist of fate we would find you within hours. We had those high-tech trackers implanted in everyone for a good reason. No one but us can detect them and track them."

"Ollie I'm still scared. I know you and the League will do everything you can to keep me safe. And I know we have the trackers but with Lex everything is more complicated." Chloe sighed. "I'm not really afraid that Lex will hurt me, in fact I'm mostly positive that he wouldn't ever try to hurt me. What worries me is that even with all our precautions it might not be enough. Lex is a genius, an obsessive, love-deprived, genius. If anyone can find a way around our security systems, and to detect or block the trackers it would be him. And if he does I'm afraid he hide me away so well that I'll never see you again."

"Chloe look at me." Oliver pulled her chin up until he was staring her in the eyes. "I swear that if that ever happens I will find you. Nothing will ever keep us apart. You are my life, the other half of my soul and I won't lose you."

Chloe started crying even as she kissed Oliver. "You're my life too, Ollie."

* * *

"Bruce?" Andrea called out as she walked through the mansion.

"In here." Bruce said from the study. He met her at the door with a hug and guided her to the couch. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean no…Bruce there's some things you need to know about me." Andrea takes a deep breath and begins. "You know that I've got abilities but you don't know how I got them. 4 ½ years ago my mother and I were the victims of a botched mugging, at least that's what the police called it. My mother was killed and I was stabbed in the heart." Tears start to fall from her eyes as she speaks. "She was so beautiful and wonderful. She worked for Acrata speaking out against all the gangs in Metropolis, doing what she could to help others even though we barely had enough for ourselves. And it got her killed. I only survived because I got a heart from one of the meteor victims. A heart that gave me my abilities." Letting out a huff of air Andrea paused before continuing. "Once I realized what had happened I started fighting back against the gangs. But all I really wanted was to find the guy who killed my mother. I wanted revenge. I helped people but the only thing that burned in my heart was revenge. Clark helped me find the guy, Snake, who killed my mother. He was after him for a different reason and I encouraged him to kill Snake. When he didn't I incapacitated Clark and after finding out the Lionel Luthor hired Snake to kill my mother I killed Snake and went after Lionel. Lionel would be dead if it weren't for Clark. Clark saved Lionel while I ran away." Andrea stood up and walked to the window. "I'm a murderer. They don't know it was me but I know it was. I killed him and it did nothing but hurt me more. It didn't bring her back, it didn't change the past." Andrea collapsed to the ground in tears. "How can you love me now? After what I've done?"

Bruce had sat listening to her pain in silence, knowing how much it could hurt. When she collapsed he was beside her in a second pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh. It's ok. It's ok." When she looked up at him and started to speak he stopped her with a finger over her mouth. "I still love you and will always love you. And I know exactly how you feel. The rage, anger and pain. Everyone knows that my parents were killed in a mugging, except they caught the man who killed them. Most people know that he got out after only 10+ years for testifying against a mobster, and was killed outside the courthouse. What only two other people know is that I went there that day with a gun and every intention of killing him. That I would have killed him, murdered him, was only seconds away from it when he was killed. What only one other person knows is that someone planned my parents murder. That I found out and while I didn't kill him, I didn't save him either. I left him on a crashing train to die. We've both made mistakes, everyone makes mistakes." Bruce kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we'll have to take it one step at a time. So let's try moving in together first and take it from there."

"We're two of a kind aren't we? Our lives seem to have run parallel similar stories, similar pasts with significant differences." Andrea laughed softly before quietly thinking for a few minutes. "Ok I'll move in. I'll give it a try. I do love you Bruce."

"I love you too Andrea."

Alfred watched from the doorway with a smile, happy that Bruce finally found someone who can truly understand him.

* * *

Lex enters a small bedroom and climbs in bed with the dark haired woman who is sleeping there. Holding her close he kisses her neck and whispers softly so as not to wake her. "With your help I'll finally be with Chloe. Soon nothing will keep us apart." Lex then drifts off to sleep with his arms around the woman.

Once his breathing even out the woman turns over. She looks exactly like Chloe except her hair is a rich brown and her eyes are purple. Gently she runs a hand over Lex's face. "I know you lied to me Lex. I know I'm not Chloe's twin. I know I'm just a clone that you created and even though I should hate you for it I can't." Tears slowly fall from her eyes as she leans in to kiss him. "Why did I have to fall in love with you? Why can't you be happy with me?" She pauses before turning back over and laying her hands over Lex's. "I don't know how but I'm going to fix this. But how? How do I protect Chloe and you? How am I going to make you both get the happy ends you deserve?"

* * *

Author's Note:

OMG has it really been 7 months since i've updated. I'M SORRY. I have been stuck on this story. The last line I had Chloeclone say is exactly how I feel. I kinda know what I want and I'm hoping to get it out of my head and down on paper or in word soon. Thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed and especially thanks to Stephycats7785 and Kit Merlot for helping me decide a few things. I'm really going to try to get this story finished within the next month. PLEASE Review, and if you have any ideas or suggestions don't hesitate to spit them out at me. Thanks again for the reviews.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: As always I do not own the characters of Smallville but I do own Leona. Anyways sorry its been literally ages since I posted anything. It's taken me this long to figure out exactly what I wanted and even now I'm unsure. Thank You very very much to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favorite or follow list. This is the second to last chapter the next one is an Epilogue. I know pretty much how I want that to go but getting it to flow from my head to paper (sorta) is the hard part. I hope you like it and it was worth the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Ok so the pink roses line the aisle and the bouquet's of mixed flowers surround the alter. The bouquets and rose petals are in the fridge at home the guys should have theirs at Clark's place. The cake's already at the Kent farm and oohhh is there anything else I'm forgetting?" Chloe was pacing frantically with phone in one hand and a large binder in the other.

"You're forgetting to breath." Oliver said as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around his frantic wife and kissing her. "You need to slow down and take a breath. Everything has been checked, double checked, triple and even quadruple checked and it's all going to plan. So set down the binder and turn off your phone. Tomorrow is a big day and it will run smoothly."

"But what if…." Chloe began only to be shushed by Oliver's finger to her lips.

"No, no what if's. You've already got all the what if's covered. Besides we planned our wedding in days and it was perfect. You and Lana have been planning this out for months. So no more worrying!" Oliver walked with Chloe to the couch, pulled her down onto his lap and began rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sorry Ollie. It's just I have a weird feeling about tomorrow. I just can't place my finger on what it is." Chloe said with a frown.

Oliver reached up and smoothed the frown marks from her forehead before pulling her back against his chest. "I have a weird feeling too. But whatever happens we'll deal with it then. There's nothing we can do about it now. So lay back and relax, let the delicious rehearsal dinner Mrs. Kent made us lull you to sleep."

"I love you Ollie. With everything I am, for all time, I love you."

"And I love you Chloe. With everything I am, for all time, I love you."

* * *

Ever since Alfred had found his children Thomas and Holly, he would make sure to take time and visit with them each week. They would talk for hours or help the many children with their homework or spend the time playing with the children. It had taken some time but a true bond had formed and the hesitant distance was no longer there. Sometimes though Alfred felt like someone was watching them from a distance.

Today Alfred had spent the morning with Thomas and Katrina and was headed over to visit with Holly at her own home. As he got into the car he knew he wasn't alone but waited until they were out of sight of Thomas and Katrina.

"Hello Selina, it's been a long time."

Selina quickly popped up from the floor in the back and climbed into the front seat. "Yes it has. Too long maybe."

Alfred pulled the car into a nearby parks parking lot. "Not maybe definitely. I thought you were dead. I thought I had lost you forever. Do you have any idea how many nights I've dreamed of you? Dreamed of the life we could have had together? Why did you do it? Why did you hide them from me? Why did you hide from me?"

"I had to Al. I screwed up and you couldn't have protected me or them from my mistakes. I was being hunted by some really bad people and they were going to use the twins against me or kill them. I couldn't give the twins to you because they knew about you. So I left them with my Aunt and went on the run. You found me and then they found me but they knew I wasn't dead. I thought everything would be better if I stayed hidden but they found the twins and ended up killing my Aunt. The twins were lucky to have survived. I didn't find out until they had set up their own life on the streets but I tried to help them even then. I just couldn't tell them or you the truth." Selina rambled on while Alfred just listened.

"So you're the Catwoman that Holly learned from. You bought them that house and set up the bank accounts for them and looked out for them while they set up their urchin family. Why did you risk being around them then? What changed?"

"I no longer had people out to kill me. While they were chasing me they got themselves killed." Selina shrugged it off but Alfred knew there was something more.

"So if no one was after you then why didn't you come to me? Why has it taken 25 years for us to be able to see each other again?" Alfred asked softly.

"How was I supposed to do that? I left you while pregnant, hid your children from you and practically abandoned them. How could any of you forgive me for that? Besides you had all moved on and built such wonderful lives for yourselves." Selina said in a self accusatory tone.

Alfred didn't say a word at first he just pulled her into a tight hug. "I would have and have forgiven you Lina. And even if they don't right away Thomas and Holly will too. I love you Lina. Please stop hiding yourself away from me and the world. I want you now and forever."

"Anyone tell you that you're a big softie?" Selina says leaning up to kiss him.

Alfred chuckles after they break apart. "Yeah, you did all the time. So what do you say my love, do we try again or do you hide away?"

"Let's try and be together for the next 50 years." Selina smiles giving Alfred another kiss before chuckling. "That was really cheesy wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was definitely cheesy, but you can be as cheesy as you want as long as you're being cheesy with me."

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding and the girls were all recovering from the bachelorette party the night before. Chloe just laughed as she walked into her living room to the room full of hungover bridesmaids. Lana had been smart enough not to got completely plastered the night before and had managed to make it to the spare bedroom. She was currently in the shower. Chloe made her way into the kitchen to start a large pot of coffee for them and then headed to her own bathroom for a shower.

About an hour later Chloe emerged fully dressed and ready for the wedding. She headed directly to the kitchen and got out enough cups and aspirin for the women in the living room. Filling each cup with coffee she headed out and began rudely waking them up.

"Come on girls we've got 4 hours until the wedding! You know where the bathrooms are. First come, first serve. I'll get started on breakfast and have it ready for you when you're showered." Chloe passed out the coffee and aspirin, touching each woman as she passed taking away most of their headache and their nausea.

Amazingly all of the women were dressed and ready to go half an hour before they had to leave for the church. Lana's wedding was both extravagant and simple. The ceremony would take place at the Smallville Catholic Church. Although neither Lana or Pete were Catholic it was the most beautiful church in Smallville, the only church to have survived unharmed through two meteor showers and nearly 200 years of storms. The reception would be held at the Kent farm in the cleaned up barn. There were 6 bridesmaids and 6 groomsmen but the flower girl/ring bearer was the Kent dog Shelby. And while the Church and Barn were decorated to the extreme there were only about 50 people invited and the dinner was a potluck.

Chloe made a quick walk through of the church as she headed to the room Pete and boys were waiting in. Knocking on the door she waited patiently for the door to open. Clark was the one to answer it and ushered her in.

"You look beautiful Chloe!" Clark said as he kissed her check.

"You don't look to bad yourself. So how's he holding up?" Chloe leaned in and whispered.

"He's nervous, telling a lot of bad jokes but he's happy." Clark replied quietly as he walked with her across the room.

"Good." Chloe approached Pete with her hand held out and a gift in it. "This is from Lana."

Pete took the box, which was pretty large but not very thick, and laid it on the nearby table. Oliver came up behind Chloe wrapping her in his arms as they watched Pete. The rest of the guys gathered around the table to see what it contained as well. Pete quickly untied the bow and removed the blood red ribbon from the box and ripped through the tape holding the box together before removing the lid. Inside was a painting that depicted a warehouse. The bottom right hand of the warehouse had the words Ross's Body Shop with a miniature Pete standing in the open door. Behind him were classic and suped-up cars in a top of the line garage. The bottom left of the warehouse looked like a restaurant/night club. The second floor was large and spacious and half of it looked like an art gallery/studio. The other half of the floor looked like a recording studio. And the top floor was a spacious comfortable looking apartment.

"Wow that's amazing!" Pete stammered as he dropped the box. Something inside the box jingled so Pete carefully set down the picture and searched the box. Pulling out a set of keys he turned a questioning look to Chloe. "Does this mean…Did she buy it? That warehouse we were looking at she bought it?"

Chloe's face lit up with a huge smile. "Yes she did buy it. Now while you let that sink in do you have a gift for her?"

"Oh oh yeah I do. Umm it's right…" Pete riffled through the things on the table before finding a small square box.

Chloe picked it up and took it back with her to the room Lana and the bridesmaids were getting ready in. She smiled as she entered the room. Lana really did look beautiful in her dress. Instead of the large poofy princess ballgown many had expected her to wear she was in a sleek slim lacy dress. The look on her face however was filled with excitement and nerves. Chloe smiled as she walked over to the beautiful bride.

"He loved it and sent this for you." Chloe handed over the small box.

"That's a tiny box. Bet its jewelry." Lois said from over Lana's shoulder.

"Well, are you going to open it or not?" Dinah asked impatiently.

"Yes I'm going to open it." Lana laughed as she pulled the ribbon from the box and worked the lid off the box. Sliding the lid under the bottom of the box, she began digging though the tissue paper. Her fingers touched something metallic and slightly cold. Pulling it out of the box where everyone could see it she gasped, dropping the box to the floor. On a delicate silver chain was an old fashioned oval locket that had intricate raised floral designs surrounding and delicately engraved P in the center.

"It's beautiful Lana." Andrea said. "But why is there a P?"

"It's my Great-Grandma Potter's, given to her by my Great-Grandfather on their wedding day." Lana explained with a tear in her eye.

Kara picked up the box and a little card fell out. "There was a card in the box. Here you go."

When Lana didn't take it Chloe grabbed it and read it out loud. "Lana, when you told me the story of this locket and how it was lost I knew I had to find it for you. I know your parents are always close to your heart, and now with this locket you can keep them closer."

Lana opened the locket and found pictures of all of her parents inside, bringing even more tears to her eyes.

"Alright no more tears the wedding starts in 5 minutes." Chloe handed her a napkin.

"Oh, help me put it on, please." Lana was barely holding back the tears as Chloe placed the locket on her neck. She used the napkin to dab away the ones that had escaped and gave Chloe a huge smile. "How does it look?"

"Beautiful!" Chloe exclaimed.

"And so are you." Henry Small said from the door. It had taken a few years but as soon as he and his wife had their own child together she got over her irrational jealously and invited Lana back into the family. So now he was here to walk her down the aisle.

* * *

The next hour passed quickly for them all. It was a beautiful ceremony with heartfelt words and a few tears and a few laughs. Before any of them knew it they were standing in the reception awaiting the arrival of the newly christened Mr and Mrs Ross. Chloe excused herself for the umpteenth time to use the restroom. As she moved to exit the bathroom she was shocked to be confronted with a brunette version of herself rushing through the door.

"Wha…?" Chloe started.

"There's no time for questions Chloe. We only have about 5 minutes before they wake up and I need your help." The brunette Chloe says quickly. "My name is Leona and I'm your clone. Lex made me with the intention of switching us for a short period of time before he could take off with you to a place you would never be found. Or so he thinks. But the thing is that I fell in love with him. I have all your memories up until just before the trial. And I have some meteor abilities of my own. They've been growing but I can't put my plan into motion without your help. I can alter memories, erasing some and replacing them but I can't do the whole paper trail that I'd need to do to finish this. Lex told me that I was your twin, lost at birth and I was thinking that you could work your computer magic and fill in the paper trail for me. I could have been homeschooled just outside of Smallville, and my parents could have been loners that were killed in the second meteor shower. And you found me in college and Lex and I just started dating. And…."

"Calm down, calm down. How long do you think we have? How strong is your memory ability? Can you affect everyone involved at the same time or do you need to work on them individually? Do you have a computer?"

"Yeah I brought one with me, here you go!" Leona said handing it over. "We have maybe 5 minutes at the most. My memory ability is the oldest and strongest. I practiced it on Lex, his scientists and goons. I think with a little boost from you we can make this universal. I was hoping you wouldn't mind me changing some of the history a little. I know it is kind of invading people's minds and all but I really believe that it would be best for all."

"Le, calm down. It will all work out." Chloe says as she quickly begins working on the laptop.

* * *

"Chloe, Leona there you are! What took you so long in the bathroom?" Alfred asked as Chloe and her dark haired twin approached them. Alfred had Selina holding onto his left arm. To Alfred's right was Bruce and Andrea, then AC and Kara, Bart and Maddie and Victor and Lucy. To Selina's left were Thomas and Katrina, Holly and Dinah, Clark and Lois, Martha, Gabe, Lex and Oliver. Chloe went to stand next to Oliver while Leona went to stand in between Chloe and Lex. The group was formed in a tight semi-circle faced towards the dance floor where Pete and Lana were still staring at each other dancing.

"Well Alfred if you've somehow managed to forget I am a billion months pregnant with twins and it takes a lot of effort to move." Chloe laughed quickly joined by the group.

"We seem to have many 'long lost' stories here." Martha commented.

"Long lost?" Leona asked.

"Well yes!" Martha laughed. "Clark and Kara are long lost cousins, Alfred's long lost children and love, Bruce disappeared for years before finally going home, Lucy is gone and without contact to her family that it can definitely be considered long lost any then she surfaces. But now that Victor has caught her eye I'm sure that will change. AC recently connected to his mother's family. And let's not forget you and Chloe. You're story is pretty amazing."

"Would you mind telling it again? I have yet to hear it" Selina asked the twins.

"Well I suppose it starts the night we were born. Shockingly there was another family by the name of Sullivan that had given birth to a baby girl in the same hospital at the same time as us. Unfortunately for them and I guess kinda us their baby girl died." Chloe started.

"But somehow there was a mix up because the bracelets they put on me was actually supposed to be for the other Sullivan's daughter. So they cleaned us up and I went to the other family and she went to OUR parents but she got pneumonia and died that night." Leona jumped in. "Chloe went home with our parents and I went home with Selene and Marcus. We both lived in Metropolis but when the meteor hit my parents decided to move to Smallville and study them. Marcus was a naturalist scientist and Selene had been a professor at Princeton. At first they would visit town frequently but over time got more paranoid and protective. Marcus knew that there was something about the rocks that effected people genetically but he couldn't stay away from them. Anyway they decided to homeschool me and Selene started my schooling young." Leona laughed. "Her idea of preschool learning was like 1st grade material. And she didn't just teach in English. She taught me and used so many languages from the beginning that I feel lucky."

"So while I was away in the city and then Smallville Leona was being raised in the hills of Smallville well if you can call them hills. She convinced first Selene and then Marcus that she should go to college at a college and after graduating about a year and a half ahead of us started Met U while we were just entering senior year." Chloe took over. "And when the second meteor shower hit she was at home with her parents. Leona was really lucky and had gone into the cellar to grab something for dinner when a meteor hit her house. She was trapped down there for days before managing to dig out a hole large enough to crawl through but Selene and Marcus weren't as lucky."

"When I finally got out the ironic thing is that the meteor had only destroyed the room my parents were in and closed off my exit." Leona teared up at the memory. It didn't matter that she had created this memory for her and the rest of the world it was and felt real.

'It's okay Le. I know it hurts. And as far as I'm concerned it was real because you ARE my twin, for now until eternity. We made it real.' Chloe spoke to Leona through their mind link. Ever since they had created this new world, using both their powers (Leona's memory ability and Chloe's empathy to boost it) their minds had been linked.

'Thanks sis. I know we only did this a few minutes ago but it already feels like what really happened. Even now I find myself forgetting facts about how it all really started.'

'Me too Le and maybe it's best that way. We will always know in that back of our minds but buried way back there. Now let's get back to our friends they're starting to stare at our prolonged silence.'

"Sorry it's hard to deal with the memory some days." Leona wiped away a tear and let out a soft breath. "Anyways, after I had buried them and dealt with the legal issues, which was harder since they were apparently millionaires, I took off for the summer going anywhere and everywhere I felt like. When I came back to school for my junior year I was asked to be a teacher's assistant in my writing class. And that's where I met Chloe. I gotta tell you it's surreal to see a blonde version of yourself walk through the door." Leona laughed.

"You're telling me! I was halfway across the room before I looked up and saw you. I froze mid-step thinking I was going crazy. And then to have the teacher introduce you as Ms. Sullivan after I had finally recovered and found a seat sent me into shock."

"For some reason we went through the whole class without confronting each other and then she ran away as soon as class ended. But I wasn't letting my doppelganger get away. I caught up to her and we ended up going to a nearby coffee shop to talk. Between the two of us we unraveled the big mystery that is us. Chloe knew she was a twin but thought her twin was dead."

"Obviously not since Leona was sitting right in front of me. We talked and compared lives, getting to know each other all afternoon and evening. I even went back to Leona's house so we could keep talking. Lucky woman has one of those beautiful brick historical homes next to the Majestic Springs Park." Chloe said with a hint of envy. "But moving on, we got really close really quickly. Guess being twins can do that to you. A few weeks later I ended up moving in with her and introducing her to all of my friends."

"And I introduced her to all of my friends."

"So why if you two were in each other's lives since college did I not meet Leona until after the Love Potion #9 incident?" Lex asked wrapping her arm around Leona's waist and holding her close.

"Well let's see. Leona was working hard on her Master's degree while we were always busy dealing with your father's craziness, forced weddings, faked pregnancies, alien prophets, faked deaths, real deaths, resurrections, mind control, manipulation and blackmail. Not to mention tracking down all the 33.1 facilities your father opened and shutting them down. And then there was the alien computer terrorist and invasion of your body by a phantom criminal." Chloe ticked off. "You really think I wanted her anywhere near our craziness!?"

"Besides I did meet you. But not until after we got you out from under your fathers control and over that crazy obsession with my sister caused by that drink. I can't believe you built her a doomsday complex to keep the world out and her in. It is sweet and psychotic all in one." Leona leaned in and kissed Lex on the lips.

"How did you two get together? And isn't it a little weird after the whole he kidnapped your sister thing? Not to mention that you are the father of one of the twins." Selina asked.

"Well I didn't meet him until after the kidnapping. I was visiting my parents second home which happened to be in that area. I was hiking and found him at the base of some trees. I didn't know how anyone could have survived that fall. I know now it's because of his meteor ability but he was still very badly injured. I took him home, where he was exposed to meteor rocks, my parents collected them for some reason, and cured of his obsession with Chloe. But he did have a slight case of amnesia. I took care of him nursed him back to health and we became closer. He didn't remember anything for a few weeks."

"I got to know her without putting any expectations on her of being like Chloe. If I had met Leona when I knew who I was I don't think we would have ended up together. Just because I would have been thinking it was really Chloe with different hair trying to prank me or something." Lex kissed Leona on the lips. "I got to fall in love with Leona with a clean slate."

"And I got to know Lex without anyone trying to alter my opinion of him. I got to know the real Lex, unguarded and vulnerable. I fell in love with the real him, not the shell he would show the world." Leona smiled at him softly. "As for the fact that he is the father of my niece or nephew, it's a little weird. But we've all thought of the babies as Oliver and Chloe's for so long that I don't think I can really think of them as anything else."

"I know that biologically one of those babies is mine, but at the same time that baby isn't mine." Lex tried to explain.

"Someday I will have my own children, with Leona hopefully. I will only be uncle to Chloe and Oliver's children, and I'm ok with that. When and if the kids are ready we can tell them the truth."

"Personally I plan to not keep it a secret but not to flat out tell them until they can really understand it." Chloe added to which Oliver nodded. "Now I'm going to steal my husband away to dance while I still can."

One by one the couples left to join in dancing until only Leona and Lex were left. Leona smiled at Lex and took his offered hand. "Do you really want to have babies with me Lex?"

Lex led her to the windows and began dancing slowly with her. "Of course I do! I haven't felt this right in so long. You make me feel whole Leona." Outside fireworks began bursting into the night. When Leona turned to look at them Lex got down on one knee and pulled out a tastefully large engagement ring. He grabbed her hand and as she turned back to look at him he smiled up at her. "Leona, you have been a lifesaver literally and figuratively. You drew me out of my shell and got to know the real and true me and didn't let me slip in the darkness that was circling me. Will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Leona was shell shocked. 'I didn't alter things so that he would propose, I mean I hoped someday he'd love me and would but I didn't think it would happen so soon. Is this wrong?'

Chloe spoke back to her through their connection. 'The more time passes the more it seems like all that we created is real, I'm starting to lose the memory of what we know happened. I don't think it's too soon I think that he really does love you. I think he loved YOU before we even changed the world. I don't think you'd be wrong to say yes. But if you feel hesitant you can always have a long engagement.'

"Leona?"

"Oh my GOD, yes Lex, yes yes yes yes YES!" Leona said kissing Lex between each word. He picked her up and gave twirled her around as he kissed her back. Around them their friends and family clapped and smiled at the newly engaged couple.

"Congrats man." Pete said bringing Lana with them as they went up to Lex and Leona. "Trying to upstage my wedding huh? Shame on you!" Pete said with laughing and hugging Lex.

"Oh it's so beautiful, Leona. I'm so happy for you. I know how much you love each other!" Lana said giving Leona a hug and kiss on the check before switching places with her husband to the same with Lex.

One by one the group came up to congratulate the couple on their engagement and then as the hour grew late the guests slowly left for home. Soon the only people left were Lex, Leona, Chloe and Oliver. Leona and Chloe were sitting at a table talking and Oliver and Lex were taking care of some last minute business. It was nearing 1am before the men finally came over to the girls who were half asleep in their chairs. Exchanging a smile Lex and Oliver picked up the two and carried them to the rooms they would be staying in that night. It had truly been a beautiful day.

* * *

The new reality was easier to fall into then either Chloe or Leona had thought. Oddly enough the only two other then Chloe and Leona that seemed to have a clue at the change were Lex and Oliver. Lex would get confused somedays, although it rarely showed but Leona noticed his moments of realization as she called them. Oliver however was like Chloe and could remember the first reality but accepted the second reality without fighting it. The days and weeks passed quickly with Leona still hesitant about planning the wedding pushing back the plans for another day, always finding something more important that needed to be done first.

It was one of these days that everything seemed to crash together and explode. Chloe was just a few weeks away from her due date and everyone was a mess. Lex especially since one of the children was his biologically, his fiancé's niece and nephew and on top of everything he kept getting random memories that didn't make sense. Then there was the stress of being watchtower, on top of running his business and his fiancé putting a hold on the wedding plans.

"Why do you keep postponing the plans? What is going on Leona? Do you not want to marry me?" Lex exploded as she yet again refused to choose a date.

"I…Of course I want to marry you Lex! It's what I've wanted to since I fell in love with you it's just so complicated." She said on the brink of tears.

"What's complicated about it? I thought we've already worked through the issues about me and Chloe, haven't we? So why is it complicated?"

"I just…I don't want you doing this because…I can't even explain it…I just can't marry you yet…I don't want to marry you when I feel like it's just because of something we forced on you. I want you to love me and marry me because of me not because of something beyond your control. But you're so happy now and you weren't before. I love you so much Lex I don't know what to do." Leona rambled as she broke down in tears.

Lex just stared at her as her words played over in his head and as his brain sorted the jumbled mess they left in his head it all clicked together for him. He could see everything thing that happened in the first reality meshed along next to this reality. "Oh god Leona, what have you done? What have I done? I can't believe you two did this! How could you?"

Leona realized this was the moment he remembered everything and she couldn't help breaking down. "I loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I LOVE YOU! I love you too much to have let you have all that pain and I love you too much to force this wedding on you when I couldn't be sure if you really wanted this or it just played into how this reality laid out. I'm sorry Lex about everything but you weren't just hurting others you were hurting yourself. And now that you remember do you really want to go back to who you were? Or are you going to let it go and embrace this world? That doesn't mean you have to embrace me if you don't want but please just embrace all the good you have in your life now. PLEASE."

Lex stared at the woman before him before turning and leaving their apartment. "I have to go. I need to think. Please just give me some space."

It was a week of tears for Leona as she waited for him to call, or come back or any sign that he was even alive. Chloe was there with her making sure she didn't just curl up and die and assuring her that it had been the right thing to do. When Leona got his call she tried desperately not to get her hopes up.

"Lex? Umm how are you? Are you ok?" Leona asked hesitantly.

"I'm good Lee, can you come meet me at the complex I really need to talk to you and would like it to be in person." Lex responded quietly over the phone.

"Oh a…alright I'll be there in about 45 minutes." Leona quickly raced out to her car and tried not to think the worst as she drove to Lex. Once she arrived it took her another 10 minutes to work up the courage to get out of the car, almost convinced he would never talk to her again after that day. She waited patiently at the door after having pressed the doorbell. When Lex opened it she was happy to see him but hesitant as he quietly led her into the comfortable living room.

Lex sat down next to her on the couch and was quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking. "I've spent the last week sorting out this life from the past one and trying to figure out where to go from here. Trying to figure out my feelings for you, for our friends, for Chloe and for Clark. The life you and Chloe built here is so different from the one where you were just a clone to help me get to Chloe." Leona looked heartbroken as he said that and Lex quickly continued. "But you were never just a clone to me, yes I had this plan to kidnap Chloe but the moment you opened your eyes I felt something for you. Something stronger then the pull from the drug to Chloe. Stronger then the love I've felt for anyone. You're right I wasn't happy in the old life but I do know that the time I spent with you were the happiest I felt there. So Leona Sullivan would you do me the great honor of being my wife, my one and only until the day we die?" Lex asked getting down on one knee.

"Oh Lex do you mean it? Because I love you so much and I want to be with you forever!" Leona said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby I really mean it! I choose you and this world because you make me so happy and I truly love you with all my heart."

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Leona started crying harder and harder, making Lex confused as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What's wrong baby, I thought you'd be happy now. Why the tears?" Lex asked pulling her face up to meet his.

"I was so afraid that I'd lose you forever Lex. I was so afraid I'd never get to be near you again, that you'd not want me or this life. I spent the last 7 days in hell trying to imagine my life without you there and I couldn't." Leona said through her tears.

"I'm sorry I put you through that baby. I wanted to be sure that this was what I really wanted and I needed the space and time to sort everything out." Lex began kissing her tears away. "I was in hell without you here, I wanted to hold you when I woke up and when I went to sleep. I wanted to kiss you and make love to you and never let you go but I knew that neither of us would be able to move on until I really had a chance to work it out. I'm so sorry we had to go through this but now we have the rest of our lives together and the future will only be brighter. Now no more tears."

"Lex I love you so much." Leona planted a huge kiss on his lips that started off sweet but got more passionate by the moment. "Make love to me Lex."

"With pleasure." Lex smirked picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. They spent the next two days in bed together only getting up to eat, which they brought back to bed with them and use the bathroom. Leona finally checked her cell phone the 3rd day and laughed at the many text messages she'd received from Chloe. "What is it?"

"About 50 missed messages and calls from Chloe, first asking where I was then demanding I stop broadcasting mentally what I was doing. Apparently she caught a few of my ummm more excited feelings. Then the last one was her asking if we were using protection or I might end up a big pregnant bride if it keeps up."

"Well would that be such a bad thing being a pregnant bride?" Lex asked softly kissing her naked shoulder.

"No it wouldn't but I was thinking that maybe we should get married soon, as in a month or two from now. What do you think?" Leona asked shyly.

"I think that getting married in a month or two is a great idea. We've been engaged for months now and the only reason we weren't married already is because of your stalling and then the big reveal." Lex says. "Now I think we should probably get dressed and get back to civilization and start planning it."


End file.
